Mirror Mirror Dance Academy
by Blulili
Summary: AU SQ fic. Regina Mills is a dance teacher and she has a new student in her class who is a little older than her normal students and a lot clumsier. Will Emma get to see the brunette's moves outside of the studio? Glitz and glam and some steamy stuff peppered throughout. Now Complete!
1. One

Emma Swan had two left feet. She could barely walk in a straight line let alone dance. But be that as it may, she had rhythm and a secret yearning to be as graceful as her namesake. It was that secret yearning, and that alone, that had led her to sign up for a trial class at Mirror Mirror Dance Academy.

Standing at the back of the room gawking at the other students in their tights and leg warmers, she felt like a duck out of water wearing her beaten up sneakers and sweatpants. A group of girls were sat stretching on the floor, bending in ways Emma wasn't even sure her body was capeable of. They were young too. Around fifteen years old by her reckoning. The receptionist had told her this was an adult class but at twenty-eight, she was by far the eldest in the room, practically a dinosaur. She was about to run out of the class and forget this whole debacle when she heard the most sensual voice cut through the chatter.

"Good evening class. Let's get warmed up, shall we?"

Emma whipped around and let her gaze fall on the vision in black. The instructor was about her own age, maybe a little older, had dark black hair set just above her shoulders and dark eyes to match. The skintight leotard showed off her dainty waist and the tights hugged her perfectly sculpted ass and well trained thighes. She licked her lips unconsciously as the instructor kicked off her high heels and bent over to put on her jazz boots. Emma decided her ego could probably take a beating. The sight of the woman in black was pretty good motivation to stick around.

The instructor took her place at the front of the room facing the wall to ceiling mirror and clicked play on the stereo. The other class members were now up on their feet and positioning themselves an arm's distance apart. The girls who had been bending impossibly a few moments before now occupied the front row. Emma sensed there was some sort of hierachy in place where the more experienced students got to stand closer. She was curious to get another glimpse of this instructor and moved closer to the front row, ignoring the whispers of disapproval from the other girls.

The instructor raised her arms out to the side and the rest of the class followed suit. _' So far, so good.'_ Emma thought and copied the others. The instructor rolled her neck from side to side and then around in a circle. Emma did the same and felt a knot pop she wasn't even aware she had. It felt good. Next, some shoulder shrugs and again, the class copied the instructor. Emma was beginning to relax. Her body had been tense from sitting for hours in her bug on stakeouts and the light stretching was doing wonders.

After some lunges and attempts at the splits, the instructor spoke again for the first time since the beginning of the lesson.

"Now, everybody on the diagonal please. Kick ball change, kick ball change, run, run, leap."

Emma looked at the instructor with embarrassed confusion. She had absolutely no idea what any of that meant. The instructor caught her eye and smiled.  
"I don't believe I've seen you in my class before."

"I'm, erm, new." Emma stammered.

"Have you danced before?" The instructor asked. It wasn't condescending, just inquiring.

"No. I mean, not in a class or anything." She could feel the other girls in the group eyeing her and her cheeks began to glow. "I just came for a trial, just to see if.."

The instructor walked over to her and extended a hand. "Welcome! I'm Regina Mills. I'll walk you through everything ok." She took Emma by the hand and led her to the corner of the room. "This is the diagonal. We usually start on the left and move towards the opposite corner so we have more space to move." She stood beside Emma and pointed her right toe behind her. "This is how you should start. She kicked her leg and replaced it on the floor, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "This is a kick ball change. Try it with me."

Emma tried to mimic her instructor but failed. Regina put her hand on Emma's right thigh and spoke slowly, "kick this leg.. great.. now stomp this leg back down.. now stomp the other... very good. Sorry I didn't catch your name.

Emma gulped hard. Regina's hand was still on her thigh. "Erm, Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma, watch the other girls and then we can go together ok?"

Emma smiles weakly and nodded.

"Belle in position please." She pressed play on the stereo. "Five, six, seven, eight."

Emma watched as the girl kicked and leapt across the floor with polished skill. Then another girl and the rest of the class until there was nobody else in front of her. Regina walked back over and stood beside Emma. "Ready? And a five, six, seven, eight and kick, ball change, kick ball change run, run leap! Very good!"

Emma was beaming at herself and pleased with the encouraging words from the hot instructor. She didn't care when the other girls in the group giggled at her mistakes, she might have actually made a few on purpose just so that Regina would correct her and she could feel her hands on her body if she was completely honest with herself.

After the diagonals, Regina positioned herself in front of the mirrors with her back to the class and spoke. "Today I'm going to teach you a new routine. It's a little different than what we normally do so I'll take it slowly." She demostrated a sequence of moves whilst counting and then paused. "Together and one.." Emma tried her best to follow the moves and caught the instructor's eye in the reflection. _'_ _Is she checking me out or am I imagining things?'_ Just in case, she pumped her chest out a little more exaggeratedly than the step called for and was pleasantly surprised to find Regina's gaze wander to where her vest was straining over her cleavage.

The next sequence of moves involved some backward bending and high kicks. As Regina demonstrated, it accentuated her own cleavage and Emma couldn't help but imagine seeing her instructor bent backwards like that in a much more intimate setting. She blushed slightly as she realised Regina had now turned around and was staring at her with an evil smirk. The rest of the class were practising the move. "I don't think I can bend like that." She stuttered.

"Nonsense!" Regina scolded and put her arm at the small of the blonde's back. "Try to bend into me. When you feel my hand, stop there and extend your leg."

Emma tried it but her leg wouldn't go up anywhere near as far as Regina's had. She grunted a little bit with the force and Regina giggled. "You just need to work on your flexibility. It'll come if you practise." And she grabbed Emma's extended leg and pushed it a little higher. "Aim to get to here for now."

As Regina moved away, Emma lost her balance and fell on her ass with a thud. The other girls laughed loudly but Regina shot her a concerned look. "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked and offered Emma a hand to pull herself back up.

"Nope. Just my pride." Emma half smiled and rubbed her ass sheepishly.

"You know, it's quite normal for dancers to topple over, don't let it put you off. I can teach you how to fall, I mean, in a way that you won't get hurt." Regina's eyes flitted almost imperceptibly to the blonde's ass and back up again as if catching herself.

"Yeah? There's a right way to fall?" Emma asked boldly.

"There certainly is. You just have to let it happen. Let go of the innate fear and instinct to resist. Melt into it." Her eyes lidded and she gracefully fell to the floor like a rag doll then rolled backwards, landing on her knees.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed in awe of the instructor's technique. "I think I'm gonna enjoy falling."

Regina smiled and turned back to face the mirrors and smoothing the invisible creases on her leotard. "Well, that's a contemporary move. I teach contemporary on Thursday's at four."

Emma nodded and took a few steps back, realising she had made her instructor uncomfortable. She could be a bit full on at times and her subtlety was non-existent. She joined the line with the other girls and for the rest of the class tried not to make eye contact with the instructor.

At the end of the class, the group was dismissed and that all piled out chatting and giggling. Just as Emma was about the leave, Regina spoke. "Oh and Miss Swan, I hope to see you in one of my classes again soon."

"Yeah. It was fun. Thanks. I'll erm, I'll think about it."

...

Emma left the dance class feeling as though every muscle in her body had just been pounded with a meat grinder. She wasn't that out of shape, she ran most days so the soreness came as a shock. She winced as she sat down in the driver's seat of her yellow bug and gasped at the shooting pain in her thigh when she stepped on the gas pedal. "That's new." She said to no-one but herself and tried as best she could to drive in the direction of home. Her stomach growled angrily so she decided to stop off for donuts. She needed the energy she figured. By the time she got back to her apartment, she was covered in sugar and there was only one donut left in the box. She grabbed the box and leapt from the car forgetting the muscle pain until it was too late. "No more leaping for me today." She turned the key in the lock and was greeted by a naked ass protruding from the sofa. "Eww, jees! I just ate for Christ's sake!"

Emma's flatmate peered over the top of the couch flushed either from exhertion or embarrassment, she couldn't decide and really didn't care either way.

"Emma! What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a case, I swear I wouldn't have... if I thought... hehe... sorry, ahem, Emma, David. David, Emma." The pixie haired woman stammered while the naked man awkwardly grabbed the first item of clothing he could find and tried to dress himself quickly. Emma heard a thud and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I think we're past introductions seeing as I already met your ass." She threw the donut box on the kitchen table along with her keys and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. It was open plan and the kitchen led directly into the lounge. She knew she should probably go to her room but she was thirsty and tired and honestly didn't give a crap if they were uncomfortable. Serves them right for getting busy on her couch. _' My Couch! Shit!' "_ So much for Netflix and chill." She called out.

"We'll go to my room Emma. Sorry, just give me a second to get my, erm, clothes." Mary M chirped.

"No, seriously, I'm not going anywhere near that couch until it's been bleached at least three times!" She was of course joking. Maybe just a wipe down would be enough, and a throw blanket. Maybe.

The guy, David, now fully clothed, allbeit with a rather small blouse riding up his midriff, spoke up. "I think I'm just gonna, head out. I'll call you ok?" And he quickly exited the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

"He was wearing my shirt, wasn't he?" Mary M grimaced.

"Yup! God! You both acted like a pair of horny teenagers, the couch? Seriously, M?" Emma shook her head in disapproval and winced again with the motion.

"Come on Em! Talk about double standards! I seem to remember more than one occasion where I've walked in on you!" Mary M quipped uncharacteristically.

"Touché."

"What's up with you anyway? You look like you're in pain. Did you get into another fight?"

Emma groaned. "I love how you assume that about me. It was one time! And no! If you must know, I erm, I took a dance class."

Mary M's eyes widened. "Really? What's her name?"

Emma's jaw dropped. "Again with the assumptions! You are really crabby today. Maybe I should have let _David_ finish the job."

Mary M pouted. "Em, It's always a girl. Paragliding for Lily, ice-skating for Elsa and let's not forget hunting for Ruby."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Well this is different. I kinda always wanted to be able to dance, you know, learn to be more graceful. It's pretty tough. I need a shower."

"So you aren't going back?" Mary M shook her head.

"Oh, yeah. I'm going back. I might even try contemporary. Learn how to fall without cracking my head on the concrete and plus, a decent high kick could really come in handy for work!" Emma grinned.

Mary M laughed incredulously. "Sure. Just maybe hold off on buying all the tutu's and whatever other gear you _think_ you need until you've been there a month. I don't think our closet can hold anymore of your hobbies."

"Oh ye of little faith! And anyway, it's jazz. We don't wear tutu's. Just tights and leotards and vests. I should get some new tights. Maybe a pair of those black boot thingies. They looked comfortable." Emma wasn't even talking to Mary M anymore, just planning a shopping trip out loud as she made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and was still mumbling to herself.

Mary M shook her head again. "Definately a girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emma drove to the nearest mall to stock up on dance gear. She hated shopping most of the time but she was all revved up for her next class. She reasoned with herself that it was not the same as the last few things she had tried. She had no expectations of her participation leading to a hook up and she really wasn't trying to impress anyone with her amateur moves. She had enjoyed the class and apart from the aches, which she figured would be worth it, she'd felt an inner peace in the lesson. For once, she didn't care if she looked foolish. She didn't mind being taught for a change either. It was quite a freeing experience to be shown how to move not have to think about anything but what her body was doing in that moment. It was a challenge and Emma loved to be challenged. Plus the instructor was really stunning. 'Ok, maybe M was a tiny bit right. Maybe I do have a little crush.' She mused. 'But it's still different and I needed tights anyway. How can a grown woman not have one pair of tights?'

She walked straight to the sports store, ignoring the saleswomen trying to spray her with perfume as she passed. Inside, she browsed the racks and grabbed a few items quickly. She never tried things on unless she had to wear a dress to a wedding or something like that, but that was pretty rare. Then, she walked over to the shoe section and tried to find some of the boot things she'd seen most of the girls and the teacher wearing in the class. She couldn't find anything that resembled them and paced up and down the aisle a few times to double-check before a salesgirl finally came to her rescue.

"Can I help you with anything?" The salesgirl asked.

"Yeah, um, I need some really ugly black boots for dancing. You know, like, really soft leather, with erm, laces?" She struggled to descibe the shoe. She never really paid much attention to footwear. As long as it was comfortable and waterproof, it didn't really matter.

"Ah, you mean jazz boots. They're in the dance section, follow me."

Emma obeyed and the salesgirl led her to a part of the store she had never seen before. There were all sorts of girly looking outfits along with knee pads, leg warmers and shoes. When she was a little girl, the ballet pumps would have excited her. Even know, she was still curious to know how they stayed up on their toes but didn't want to seem completely clueless to the salesgirl so kept quiet.

"Were you looking for split soles?" The girl asked.

Emma nodded. "Yup. Gotta have split soles, right?" She had no idea what she had just agreed to and feared she may have broken some secret dance world rules.

The salesgirl smiled and handed her a pair of boots. She took them gratefully and say down to try them on.  
'Oh man these are so comfortable.' She thought to herself. She flexed her foot and pointed her toe like how Regina had taught her and smiled. "I'll take these, thanks."

Emma drove back to the dance school feeling pretty pleased with her purchases. It was five to four so she had just enough time to change out of her jeans. She pulls on the boots, laced them and shoved her hair back in a pony tail and headed into the studio smiling. Her face soon dropped when she looked around and saw almost everyone in the class was barefoot. 'Oh come on!' She screamed internally.

It was a different group from the previous day. They were all young girls with their hair slicked tightly against their heads in side buns or pony tails. Emma though she was in the wrong room and was about to leave when she felt a warm hand press her shoulder. "Miss Swan, back for more?"

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment." Emma snipped.

Regina laughed heartily. "Well I feel obliged to warn you, expect bruises."

Emma gulped. "Is that a promise?"

Regina straightened her face and said in a serious tone, "it's a guarantee."

Emma scrunched up her nose. "And there was me thinking you were a nice teacher."

Regina had already turned to walk away. When Emma spoke, she paused mid step and peered over her shoulder with a sly grin, "Oh, I have a dark side," and she continued walking to the front with a little extra wiggle.

Emma stood mouth open. It was rare that people could match her off the cuff comments and she liked it. A lot.

"Stretch it out everyone." She looked at Emma deliberately and added, "we're going to be doing _a lot_ on the floor."

After the streches, the group again went to the corner of the room as instructed. "Ok Jasmine, slide, slide, fall, back roll into fishflop and pose."

Emma looked on in amazement as the first girl performed what appeared to be an effortless circus act. She'd seen something similar years ago watching the Olympics and just assumed they didn't have bones in their body. There was no way she would be able to do that move. She shuffled quietly to the back of the room with the intention of escaping. Regina rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Come here please, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head. "You know I'm old and I have a job which requires that I have full usage of my bones, right?"

"I wasn't aware of that no." Regina sassed.

"So, I can skip this part?"

"If you'd like. Or, you could stop being a child and get over here."

Emma reluctantly stepped up to the corner. "So, what do I do?"

"Slide your left foot forward, that's it. Now the right foot. Good. Bend your back leg as if you were going to sit down.. you're going to fall softly, with control, on to your left thigh and put your right hand down to support you."

*Thud*

"I feel like I'm playing Twister... with myself." Emma complained in a pile on the floor.

Regina lunged forward into position. "On your feet. Now watch me and try to do it at the same time."

Emma bounced up and struck the pose next to her instructor. "Like this?"

"Yes. Now bend this back knee in slightly. Put your right hand down on the floor, good, stop there, watch."

Regina waited for Emma to look up. "Watch where I place my thigh."

Emma watched as the brunette twisted slightly and gently made contact with the floor where her ass met her thigh. She nodded, still looking at the instructor's ass. "I think I got it." And she managed to perform the move.

"Great. Now pull your knees up to your chest. Yes, tilt your head to your shoulder and roll over your head."

Emma gawped at her like she was crazy. Regina smiled and showed her what she meant. "Remember, control is key. When you can feel your chest on the floor, slowly flip your body over like this."

The blonde watched as the instructor slowly lowered her body into a stomach down position on the floor. She made it look so easy. She tried it and to her complete surprise, she managed to pull it off.

"Okay that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Regina pulled herself gracefully into a standing position and barked. "Again. And this time, try to follow the beats of the music."

Emma tried again more confidently knowing she wasn't about to break any bones and as she flipped over, she caught a brief glimpse of the instructor's eyes lingering on her own behind.

"Better, Miss Swan. Ashley, in position."

The rest of the class went without a hitch. Emma tried everything the instructor asked her to and only once lost her balance and tumbled on her ass. The choreography reminded her of Sia music videos and she felt a bit uncomfortable with it. In her mind, she decided she probably wouldn't be coming to another contemporary class again, no matter how sexy the teacher was.

At the end of the class, Regina beckoned to the blonde to come closer. "So, Miss Swan, what did you think of the class?"

Emma worried her lip. "It was fun but I'm not sure if it's really erm, me.."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Well, it is an aquired taste. However, you did well for your first attempt. Take some painkillers when you get home. I've been dancing all my life and this class still leaves me covered in bruises and aches in strange places."

Emma scrunched up her face. "I'm gonna be in agony aren't I? Yesterday I could barely step on the gas without screaming."

Regina laughed. "Think of it as life skills."

"Oh and where exactly would I whip out these moves?!" Emma asked innocently.

Regina pursed her lips together before drawling out, "I'm sure you can think of some way."

"Hmmm. I bet I can." Emma grinned back.

Regina looked down to the floor where they had been sitting. She concentrated on lacing her pumps but Emma could see the little smile curling at the side of the brunette's mouth. Emma pushed up off the floor and spoke.

"So ah, thanks for being patient with me. When is the next adult jazz class?"

"Monday's and Wednesday's at six, with me and Friday's same time with Mal." Regina answered now at eye level.

"Oh, so you get the day off on Friday's? That's pretty useful." Emma was fishing, just a bit.

"Not exactly. There's an adult class I teach on Friday's. It's just for women and it's two hours long. It's a heels class." Regina looked at Emma with an eyebrow slightly raised.

"Heels? What's that, like, tap dancing or something?"

"No, dear! Heels as in stilettos! Just normal dress shoes."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Oh, ok. God, I can hardly walk in those things. That sounds like torture!"

"Well, why don't you come and see for yourself. It's quite... sensual. And we don't use heels for the whole class. You can start in your sneakers or jazz boots and for the last 30 minutes we use heels." Regina's eyes were shining.

Emma thought about it. Regina in heels dancing sensually. Why was she still thinking about it? "I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reading and reviewing! All mistakes are my own and I do not own any of the characters in this fic.**

Emma got home and took the suggested painkillers. Her body was already beginning to ache in strange places. The back of her neck was particularly sore and the little muscles in her toes and wrists. She was beginning to have a lot more respect for those young gymnasts and Olympian dancers. She took a long shower and was about to slump down on the sofa when she got a call. It was a tip for a bail bonds case she was on.

"What? Now? Yeah sure Murray. No, I didn't have plans. Fine. Ok. Bye."

She scribbled down an address on the block of notes next to the phone and quickly went to change out of her pj's. It was the last thing she wanted to do and it would likely mean an all nighter. She grabbed the piece of paper, her keys and red leather jacket and set out for a stakeout.

...

It was seven a.m. by the time she finally got home. Mary M was making coffee before work and she looked at Emma with a pained expression. "I take it you were working all night again."

Emma grabbed a mug and helped herself to the fresh coffee. "And all for nothing too. It was the wrong address. Murray is a dick."

Mary M put a hand on her shoulder and patted gently. "I don't know how you do it Em. It's so dangerous and the pay isn't great when you look at the hours you put in. Weren't you looking for something else?"

Emma sighed. "I applied to a couple of things but never heard back. Besides, I like catching bad guys. I just hate _not_ catching them and getting crappy leads." She grabbed some more painkillers and swallowed them with her coffee.

"You should get some rest. Did you dance again yesterday?"

"If you can call it that. More like gymnastics. Won't be taking that class again!" Emma giggled.

Mary M smiled and shook her head. "Two days. That is a new record! Congratulations on being the most uncommitted person on the planet!"

Emma glared at her. "Oh don't judge me! You wouldn't have lasted past the warm up! Anyway, I didn't say I quit, I'm just not taking that specific class again. I'm going back tonight actually for a two hour class."

Mary M laughed. "I'll believe it when I see it! You can barely stand right now!"

"I'm fine. Just need some sleep and I'll be shimmyimg again in no time! By the way, can I borrow a pair of your shoes?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

"Which ones?" Mary M frowned.

"I don't know. Ones with heels." Emma shrugged.

Mary M crossed her arms over her chest. "I _knew_ it was a girl! No! Get your own shoes!"

Emma gave her puppy dog eyes. "Oh come on! It's not for a date, I swear! It's this class called Heels. I was just curious to see what it was all about and like you just said, my job doesn't pay so well and I can't afford to buy a pair of shoes I'll probably never wear again. Pleeaaase?"

Mary M considered for a while. "Ok. On one condition."

"Name it!"

"I get to come too!"

Emma grinned then full on belly laughed. "What? No way! You? Dancing?! Wait.. you're serious..."

Mary M looked offended. "Yes I'm serious! I've got some moves and if you can go to three classes in a row, how hard can it be?" She snarked.

Emma guffawed. A part of her didn't want Mary M to get involved. This was her thing. Something she could enjoy alone and she didn't want her frumpy flatmate cramping her style. Not in front of Regina. Not that she could admit that. She whistled. "Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you. The teacher is brutal."

"It'll be fun! We can make it a girls night, go for cocktails afterwards. What time does it start?"

Emma thought about it. 'Cocktails could be good. Maybe invite the teacher along and some of the other women in the class of course, so it's not totally obvious. But then M&M on cocktails is not a pretty sight. What if she said something to embarrass her and she couldn't go back to class and..'

"Emma! Did you hear what I asked you?" Mary M interrupted her train of thought.

"Hmm? Oh, six. But not sure about cocktails. We'll be all sweaty and nasty."

Mary M cocked her head to the side. Emma must have been exhausted. She never refused a drink. "Ok well I'll be home at five. Try and get some sleep. See you later."

"See ya. Have fun with the brats."

Emma went to take a shower after her coffee. It usually helped her relax. As she undressed, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Her knees, elbows and shins were completely bruised. "Jees, she really wasn't kidding about that." She pushed on the one on her elbow and winced. Maybe she shouldn't go tonight. She might really hurt herself. Then she thought about M&M and how she'd think she was trying to wriggle out of it. She smiled. There was no way the prissy pre-school teacher would survive the first hour and if she somehow did, there's no way she'd want to go back if it meant bruises.

She jumped in the shower, washed and then brushed her teeth and almost collapsed on the bed. Within minutes she was asleep.

...

"Emma! Wake up! It's five p.m! I can't believe you slept all this time." Mary M was prodding her in the shoulder.

Emma groaned and tried to get up. Her whole body was stiff and her bones cracked with every movement. She looked at the clock just to check. She had indeed slept for almost ten hours straight but it didn't feel like it. "I'm up, I'm up. Is there any coffee? I'm starving."

"There's a fresh pot in the kitchen and there's a pie on the counter. I'm gonna go get changed. You should too or we'll miss the class. I'm so excited!" Mary M beamed.

Emma groaned again and grabbed her dance clothes. She opted for the tights and a black vest. She put her plaid shirt on top to cover her bruises and decided to leave her hair loose. It was a bit wavey as she hadn't bothered drying it before she fell asleep. She stuck an elastic on her wrist and decided to apply a little mascara and eyeliner just in case they did decide on cocktails after all.

Mary M walked into the kitchen with a pair of stillettos in one hand and tottering in another pair. Emma observed the shoes M was wearing. "You know you can wear sneakers for the first part of the class right?"

"Can I? Great! I'll grab my gym shoes. Here. These are yours." She tossed the black heels at the blonde and kicked her own off. Emma tried them on. They weren't too bad. They were actually quite elegant and made her thighes look even more toned than they already were. She stuffed them unceremoniously into her satchel and grabbed another slice of pie.

"Ready?" Mary M called from the front door.

Emma swallowed the last bite and wiped the crumbs off her front. "Ready."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the kind reviews! This isn't as funny as I wanted it to be ? IDK. Hope you like it. X**

Emma parked the bug up outside the academy and Mary M started squealing. Emma gave her a sour look. "I swear to God, if you do that in class, I will strangle you in your sleep with your one of your cardigans."

"Hey! Leave my cardigans alone!" She shrieked and gave the blonde a playful shove. "Oh come on! Lighten up. It's supposed to be a fun night out!"

Emma got out the car and slammed the door. "It was fun without you cramping my style." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just please, be cool. Come on, let's get this over with."

The pair walked into the studio. The receptionist smiled at Emma as she showed her key card. "I brought a friend for a trial class is that ok?" She asked the woman.

"Sure! Let me just get your name and number. It's the heels class right?" The receptionist enquired.

Emma answered. "It's Mary M. Same number as me. We live together."

"Ah, I see. Have fun ladies." And she gave Mary M a wink.

"Thank you so much! I'm sure we will!" Mary M beamed.

Emma rolled her eyes as they walked away from reception and said quietly, "Can you please reign in your excitement just a tad. It's embarrassing."

Mary M sighed. "Sorry. It's just, we never do anything together anymore outside the apartment. I'm just happy to be spending some time with you doing something different."

Emma gave her a little shove. "Sorry M&M. You're right. I've been working a lot of nights for ages. We should go out more." She felt a bit guilty. They hardly talked at all lately and she hadn't been a great friend to Mary M. She had no idea how serious things were with David and she hadn't bothered asking. She decided she'd make more of an effort and stop blowing her off so much.

Someone cleared their throat behind them. "Ahem, this is a dance class not a shrink's office. Could you please move out of the doorway and let me into my studio." Regina snarked.

Emma pulled Mary M out of the doorway where she'd been leaning up against to let the teacher pass.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to get in your way." Mary M apologised profusely.

Regina scowled but quickly plastered on a fake smile, one that bordered on psychopathic. "I'm sure you didn't." She gave a curt nod to Emma and walked quickly to the front of the studio.

Mary M whispered, "I take it that's the brutal instructor?"

Emma was quite stunned. Regina had been nothing but sweetness with her in other classes. "Yeah..." She replied with confusion, not taking her eyes off Regina's back.

Regina turned back around to face the group, all of which were adults Emma now noticed, and spoke without once looking in the pair's direction. "Welcome back class. I hope you had a good week and are ready for a challenge. Most of you have been in this class for quite some time now and I am pretty confident in your abilities. For those who are new, do what your skill set allows for. Let's get some mats and warm up with some abdominals and stretches."

The women all grabbed a mat from the pile in the corner of the room and took their spaces, leaving only a slither of room at the back for the two newest members of the group. Emma suddenly minded a lot about hierachy and being ignored wasn't something she was used to. She took a seat on her mat next to Mary M in a huff and stared into the mirror hoping to catch the teacher's eye.

"Crunches. 10 reps with bent knees, 10 half extended legs, 10 fully extended, lower for 10, 10 reps left side crunch, 10 second plank and then repeat on the other side. We're going for 4 sets, no pauses. You need to work on your core strength." Regina instructed. She was in a particularly punishing mood today.

Emma managed the sequence with ease. She'd been doing crunches for years trying to obtain the elusive six-pack. Mary M got through the first set but struggled to keep up after that. She was pretty out of shape.

Regina walked around the room correcting techniques and counting out loud. "Engage your core Aurora... Pull in those glutes Eugenie... Good Miss Swan."

'Finally.' Emma thought.

Mary M was panting beside her flat on her back. "This is the warm up?"

Emma wiggled her eyebrows as if to say, _I told you so_ , But resisted the urge to rub it in.

After what seemed like an eternity doing various yoga type poses, the women were told to put their mats away and find a space. Regina took her position at the front and demonstrated a sequence of moves.

"Four steps on your toes in any direction, but you must finish facing forward with your right leg bent in slightly. Slowly duck your head down and wind back up for 4 beats with your left hand dragging up your leg then, switch your weight onto the other leg and tilt your hips for 3 off beats while your right arm comes to your left shoulder and left arm on right hip, then rotate. Got it? And five, six, seven, eight."

The majority of the group got it in one. Emma messed up the arm rotation thing and Mary M... poor Mary M had no rhythm at all. When she ducked her head, she actually looked like a duck bobbing for water and her torso wasn't very flexible at all. Emma tried not to laugh when she asked her, "Am I doing this right?" Images of Mr. Bean sprung to the blonde's mind.

"You'll get it." Emma replied nicely.

"Next part. Push out your arms, lean back and step back on your right leg, slowly drag forward and circle your arms back out and to your sides as you straighten up, keep sliding it forward and fall into a side sitting position, swivel left, face front and pretend to pull up stockings and rotate your head."

It looked very sexy when Regina demonstrated the routine. Too sexy for Emma to concentrate on the moves she was supposed to be learning. She snapped out of her stupor when Regina began counting and demonstrating again a little slower so the rest of the students could catch up. Having learnt in the contemporary class how to fall 'properly' the move was somewhat familiar and she picked up the routine quickly enough. It was slower than the others, or maybe she was beginning to get her bearings.

"Ok. Now with the music from the top." Regina bellowed and the class moved in sync.

Emma heard more cursing from her friend. When she was on the floor with the rest of the class, Mary M was still on her feet flailing her arms wildly.

"Not bad ladies. Again." Regina called and restarted the music.

This time, Mary M threw herself into it without reserve. She bounced onto the floor and as she swirled around, her leg found it's way to the head of one of the other women.

"Ouch!"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry. I didn't realise I was so close. Are you ok?" Mary M scooted herself up to the woman she'd kicked in the head and fussed over her. The woman said she was fine but looked quite annoyed. Regina stomped over with a face like thunder.

"What exactly happened here? Aurora are you hurt?" She bent down to check her student's face for any lasting damage.

"I'm fine, honestly. I think we just got too close." Aurora offered not wanting to cause a scene and gave a little laugh. Regina turned to Mary M with a serious face.

"Can you move back please. When we put on heels we must take extra care not to injure anyone, including ourselves. If you aren't comfortable with the movements please do everyone a favor and go slow. I'd rather you not get it than cause an accident trying." Regina scowled at Emma obviously blaming her for the fiasco.

Mary M flushed red. She stepped back as far as possible from the other students and hardly said another word for the rest of the class. Emma felt awful. She wondered what had gotten into the instructor today and why she was picking on Mary M. She herself had fallen and acted foolish only yesterday.

After a while of practising the routine, Regina spoke to the group. "Right. Those of you who brought heels, please get them now. Those who didn't, continue in your flats. Remember please, tread with your toes and keep the movements centered and small. I don't want anyone straining an ankle."

The class dispersed to change into their heels. A couple of women stayed in their sneakers. Mary M looked at Emma. "I'm not sure I'm ready for heels. I can barely keep up with the routine. I think I might just watch ok."

"We can leave if you want. We can go grab those cocktails?" Emma asked hopefully. She was having second thoughts about the heels too and looking for a way out, especially considering Regina's current mood.

"No! I wanna see you dance! You're actually pretty good, you know. You're a natural." She smiled sincerely. She didn't want to ruin her friend's class worrying about her. "But those cocktails sound like heaven after this!"

Emma smiled back and then looked at the heels. 'Here goes nothing.'

She stood differently in the borrowed shoes. She could feel the little wiggles coming more naturally without even trying. Regina walked to the front in her huge stilettos and smiled lightly without realising when she saw Emma's reflection. Emma noticed how the instructor's eyes raked up her body from her toes and she turned to the side pretending to check her clothes were straight. She smiled when she made eye contact through the reflection and the brunette quickly looked away slightly flustered but covered it with that steely glare she'd worn for most of the class.

The music started and the group of women moved in time, each bringing a little something different to the moves but in sync. Mary M watched with a huge smile. From where she sat, she could fully appreciate the choreography and how well her friend executed it. They moved back into starting positions and Regina out the track back to the beginning. Mary M quickly whipped out her phone and hit record. She wanted to show Emma after they'd finished.

"Ok, last time ladies. I want to watch you this time." Regina said and leant back against the mirrors.

Emma's stomach fluttered a little with nerves, possibly. The music started and she moved in time trying not to think about the instructor's eyes on her and only concentrating on the moves. She bit her lip trying to remember the next step and pulled it together at the last moment. She let her head fall backwards on the lean as she'd seen some of the other women do, and when she rotated her hands around her torso, she closed her eyes to avoid looking at the brunette who was watching her intensely. She was starting to feel self conscious with such a sensual routine and she had decided in her head that she looked about as sexy as a toad licking it's eyeball, but she persevered and made it through to the end.

Mary M and Regina clapped. Regina hadn't noticed she was still in the room and shot her a quick sideways glare.  
"Excellent work ladies. That's a wrap until next week. Thanks for coming and have a great weekend."

The group piled out of the studio but a few women stayed behind to chat with the teacher. Emma grabbed her bag and signalled for Mary M to get ready to go. She observed as the instructor put her arms around one of the women and hugged her tightly. Her shoulders dropped a little.

"The Rabbit Hole?" Mary M asked.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 6

Regina left work that night feeling awful. She'd been in a bad mood ever since she overheard that conversation between her newest student, Emma and her girlfriend. It was annoying her for some reason. The fact that her suspicions were confirmed and Emma did infact bat for the other team and that she was with someone as frumpy and dense as that _Mary_. The name left a bitter taste on her tongue. She just flipped out irrationally. What did it matter to her that a complete stranger who had only 3 days ago walked into her class had a girlfriend?

She'd taken an instant liking to the blonde and had been looking forward to seeing her in the class that evening. She never really got involved or invested with her students. They were mostly teens of course, but even in her adult classes, she always kept an air of superiority and distance. She didn't feel comfortable around other women in general. All her years as a trained dancer had taught her the hard way that women were bitchy and not to be trusted. She'd been injured quite badly many years ago by a jealous dancer resulting in the end of her touring days and a large scar on her lip. After that, she began teaching and kept herself to herself. Her whole life was dance and perfecting her art. Regina had no time for men. She had been in a few semi-serious relationships over the years but she preferred her own company. She'd had a fling with a girl years ago when she was in the theatre but nothing ever lasted for her. She hadn't thought about Daniella in years. Not until Emma walked into her jazz class that previous Wednesday.

Regina stripped out of her dance gear and unbandaged her knees. It was a daily ritual that kept her bruising to a minimum. She hated how knee pads bulked out her silhouette and restricted her movement. Her mind wandered to the bruises on Emma's arms, those muscular arms that moved so gracefully and bulged whilst she was in the plank pose. She had to admit to herself that she was attracted to the blonde. She was intrigued by her and may have flirted a little more than she usually allowed herself to. She shook her head and flipped on the shower. Even if she was attracted to her, nothing would come of it. She was her student. She had a girlfriend. There wasn't any point entertaining the thought.

Aurora had hugged her at the end of class. She'd passed an audition and wouldn't be coming back again. Regina was a little sad whenever she lost a student but she was happy for Aurora. She was a talented young girl and would probably go far if she learnt to be a bit more assertive. The shower washed away some of the stress of the day. A glass of wine would sort out the rest.

...

Mary M precariously carried four drinks over to the table Emma had found in the bar. Emma eyeballed her.

"What? It was two for one!"

"I said I'd come for a drink, not carry you home." Emma moaned but took a drink and smiled to show she was kidding.

Mary sat down slowly. She was already aching. "So, that class, huh? Not as fun as I thought. And the teacher! What a rude woman!"

Emma downed the blue liquid and reached for the fluorescent yellow concoction. "She's not that bad."

"She had it in for me from the moment I got there, Emma!"

Emma laughed a little. The alcohol was beginning to have an effect as she hadn't eaten properly. "You did kick a girl in the face, I mean, even I didn't do that in my first class and I'm the queen of clumsiness!"

Mary M blushed again at the memory and giggled slightly. "I'm never showing my face there again."

The pair drank and caught up on the latest developments with Mary and David. Emma discovered they had been dating for 6 months already and things were getting quite serious. David had hinted at an engagement. He returned the shirt he ran off in and they'd had a good laugh about it. "He's even said he wants to meet you properly, maybe go out bowling or something fun where there's no chance of either of us getting naked." Mary laughed.

Emma avoided any questions about her own love life. The fact was, she didn't have one or was even sure she wanted one right now. She was finally doing something for herself because she wanted to and was in a good place, but Mary M was a fixer upper. If she knew she was completely single, she'd be sending her on blind dates by the dozen.

"Oh my God! I forgot! I have a surprise for you!" Mary squealed and pulled out her phone. She shoved it in Emma's hands and hit play.

"You sneak! You filmed the class? Don't you, I don't know, need permission or something like that?" Emma asked trying to cover her embarrassment at seeing herself on camera.

"Oh you shush amd watch it. It's awesome!"

Emma watched curiously and felt a blush creep to her cheeks. She looked so different from what she imagined she would. She looked like she knew what she was doing. The image twirled around to try and capture the front view in the mirrors and Emma saw Regina's reaction to get dancing for the first time. She had been too afraid to look at her during and now she was grateful that she hadn't  
If she had seen that look, that intensity she recognized as unabashed attraction, she would have probably fallen on her ass and killed the moment. She analysed the video, scrolling back and repeating it to check she wasn't seeing things she wanted to see. It was strange. The way she acted so cool with her in class but that look right there caught on camera told Emma that she might just have a shot.

"Can you send me this?" Emma asked.

Mary M beamed. "Sure! I told you you were *hic* amaz*hic*inggg!"

"Thanks. Come on. Let's go get a pizza and get you home before you start declaring your love to the world." Emma held out her hand to offer some support to her friend and led her to the car. They stopped off at a pizza place and Emma grabbed a six pack of beers to take back to the apartment. She had a feeling she wouldn't be able to sleep that night.


	6. Chapter 7

Emma must have watched the video a thousand times that night. Her attention was firmly on Regina and where her eyes were. She may have screenshotted the video, cropped and zoomed a couple of times. She felt like a stalker but she justified that a) she didn't film it and b) she could do what she wanted with the video once it was in her possession. It wasn't her fault that the hot instructor was in shot.

She was currently flicking though all the stills of Regina on her phone. Her memory was almost full and she knew she had to delete most of them. There was one which she couldn't bare to delete though. She'd cropped it so only Regina was in shot, leaning against the mirrors with one leg bent back. She had her hand on the back of her neck while the other rested on her bent thigh and a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. It reminded her of the old fashioned pin-up posters she'd seen in vintage stores. She decided to keep it for now.

After the fifth beer, Emma finally decided to call it a night and headed to her room. It was already getting light outside so she pulled to curtains closed tight and put the covers up over her head. Murray would no doubt be calling her in a few hours. The weekends were always her busiest.

...

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. It was Murray as she suspected. She'd managed about 4 hours sleep so wasn't feeling as bad as she thought she would. He told her what she needed to know and she noted it down. After the phone call, she took a well needed shower and changed into her signature skinny jeans, white vest and red leather jacket and left to catch some bad guys.

She sat outside what looked like a pleasant family bbq around lunchtime and waited until she spotted her target. He was mid-forties, short and balding. She always felt a bit guilty for wrecking people's otherwise quiet family time, but it soon dissipated when she got her bonus check. She slammed the door of the bug and pocketed her handcuffs just in case. She walked purposefully into the party, helped herself to a plate of food and began chatting to a group of women. 'May as well eat while I'm here!' She thought and the women tried to make polite talk, unsure of where they knew her from.

When she finished the food, She walked over to her target and put her arms around him. "Bill! I've been looking for you! You skipped out on our date last week."

The man laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm a married man, hehe." He looked around to make sure nobody was eavesdropping.

"Oh Bill, I'm flattered honey but you're not my type. I meant that other date, you know the $680 dollar thing you promised to show up for?" Emma saw him gulp and realised he wasn't going to resist. He took her to the side and spoke in a whisper.

"Look, I know alright. I couldn't let my wife find out. I'll go with you quietly, just please, don't say anything else. My family don't know."

Emma led him to her car and drove him in to the office. Murray was pleased with her work and rewarded her in cash. It wasn't always completely legit how he ran things but the payouts were worth the risk.

He gave her her next assignment. A guy had left the state so it could mean a long time chasing him down on the road. "Listen, Murray. Any chance I can skip this one? I got a few commitments here right now."

He eyed Emma in surprise. "You! Pfft, yeah right! Pull the other one Em! It's a solid tip and juicy check. Would set you up until Christmas, but, if you don't want it, I can always give it to Jerry." Murray knew how Emma worked. She wouldn't give anything up to Jerry. He was a snake and a sleaze who made her skin crawl.

She grabbed the papers and stuffed them in her folder. "It's fine. I'll figue something out. Where am I headed?"

"New York."


	7. Chapter 8

Emma got back to the apartment to find Mary M in her pj's on the couch eating a family size bag of chips. "Hanging I see? Serves you right!" She teased.

"I feel like I got hit with a truck. I can't move my legs and my head is pounding. How are you even moving about right now?" Mary complained.

Emma sighed. "I had to work and look!" She pulled out the wad of cash and shook it with a half smile. "I got the rent money for next month."

"So how come you look so annoyed? You're usually super happy when you get paid." Mary observed.

"I gotta go to New York. Not sure how long for either but it's a really big payout so, gotta get packing." She wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed some clothes out the dryer. She really didn't feel up for a trip out of town at the moment but she had to go where the work was. Murray was right. She was a nomad usually with no ties or commitments other than this apartment and she had been happy with that.

"Oh that's too bad. I was hoping we could have that bowling night with David this week." Mary sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm just cranky cos' I didn't get much sleep. We'll do it when I get back ok? I promise." She grabbed a backpack from her room and stuffed it with the clothes from the dryer, some travel size products and her charger. She hugged Mary M goodbye and set out for her road trip.

...

Regina watched the door on Monday afternoon for any sign of the blonde. She even started her class a few minutes late just to be sure. She wasn't coming and Regina really couldn't say she was surprised. Not after the way she'd behaved on Friday. She got on with teaching the class but her energy just wasn't there.

On Wednesday, she half expected the blonde to appear in her jazz class. She'd seemed pretty keen on coming back before. Regina was annoyed now. What kind of person wasted their talent just because of a few icy comments? It was childish and Regina decided that Emma Swan was not worthy of her precious time and she wouldn't waste one more thought on her. She didn't tollerate flakes in her lesson. It was all or nothing and Miss Swan had clearly chosen nothing.

Her contemporary class on Thursday felt just as empty. It was strange that the blonde's absence was so noticable to Regina. She had been a breath of fresh air when she came into her studio the previous week and without her there now, disrupting her classes, falling on her ass and monopolizing her time, Regina was beginning to feel that her own life and solitary habits could possibly use a bit of excitement. She was bored with her routine if she was honest. Emma had just been the catalyst that had caused her to analyse her own life and what she was or wasn't doing with it.

On Friday, again, there was no sign of Emma and Regina was looking forward to getting away for the weekend. Maybe a trip out of town would break her out of her funk. She decided to go and see a show on Broadway. She hadn't done that in years and maybe she'd catch up with a few of those women she'd just about tollerated back in her touring days. Yes, she decided a weekend in the big apple would be spontaneous and fun.

...

Emma had been trying to track down this guy for over a week now and was getting impatient. New York was massive, noisy and expensive. Not the usual place broke bond runners ran to, not without contacts. She tracked down a couple of addresses of known family members and watched for movement from her bug. It wasn't the most comfortable place to sit for hours on end. She felt like she hadn't stretched her legs once this whole week and wished she could catch a break so she could go home. It was 7pm on a Friday. The heels class was halfway through now and her mind couldn't help but wonder what delightful moves the instructor was performing at this very moment. Emma never missed anyone or anything, but this week had shown her that there was something to be said for the sentiment. It was an alien feeling of missing out on something and she realised that maybe her job wasn't something she could do long term. Not if she wanted to put down roots.

She was about to whip out her phone to stare at the screenshot for the millionth this week when she saw a young guy woth a baseball cap pulled right down over his face lurking suspiciously outside the apartment block she was watching. She snapped a photo on her phone's camera and waited to see what the guy would do next. It looked like he was arguing over the intercom with somebody who clearly didn't want to let him into the building. He rattled the door a few times and punched the intercom before running off back in the direction he'd come from. Emma got out the car and quickly ran down the street on the opposite side to catch up to the guy. He didn't see her but kept looking around to see if he was being followed. Emma walked normally pretending to read a message on her phone.

The guy turned down an alley and Emma followed. As she turned the corner the guy grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall with his hands around her neck. "Why are you following me? Who do you work for, huh?" He spat.

Emma was choking but managed to stutter out, "bail.. ugh.. gnah.. bonds." The guy dropped her to the floor and laughed.

"I ain't going back! You think you the only people after me for money? Believe me, you the last in line. You gonna get yourself killed lady." And he kicked her in the face and tried to run off. Emma grabbed his ankle and pulled him down to her level. She punched him hard and sat on his knees so he couldn't kick her. With one swift move, she rolled him over and cuffed his hands behind his back. "You are going back because I'm going back and I always get my way." She slammed him into the concrete again. "That's for the black eye, punk!"

The young guy, Tyrone, was a handful. Emma had no idea how she was going to be able to drive him back with them both in one piece. He kicked her and spat in her face and no matter how hard she tried to reason with him, he just kept hurling abuse at her and kicking the seat as she drove. She could turn him over to the cops but she'd lose her bounty and if she spent the whole week out here for no payout, she'd be extremely pissed.

Emma stopped the car and got out, locking the doors behind her and Tyrone inside. He was banging his head on the window and shouting all sorts of obscenities. Emma looked around to see where they were. There was a burger bar close by and Emma had an idea. She banged on the glass and said. "Look, you can keep screaming at me like a baby or you can enjoy your last moments in the free world having a decent burger and shake because trust me Ty, prison burgers suck."

He scowled but shut up. He knew it was over but he was still young and arrogant enough to think he could get out of it. "A double bacon cheese and a chocolate milkshake."

Emma smiled and left him in the locked up car. She knew he couldn't get out and was happy to have a moment of peace. The server looked at her strangely, she knew her eye was puffed out and already showing signs of bruising and she gave the server a broad smile. "Should see the other guy!" The server smiled back nervously and hurried to get the order. She paid for the food and grabbed the bag. As she placed the tray of drinks down on the counter, she dropped some crushed up sleeping pills into the guy's milkshake. She hoped he would have calmed down on his own but he seemed like the type who loved the sound of his own voice and it was a long drive.

Emma could see from the doors of the restaurant her yellow bug shaking and bouncing up and down with the force the kid was exerting trying to get out. She'd had the windows reinforced last year and put child locks on all the doors. She giggled to herself.

"Ok Ty, are you gonna sit quietly and stop trying to wreck my car or am I gonna have to eat all this food by myself?"

Tyrone gave up. He was exhausted and he really did want that burger. He sat quietly and Emma held up the milkshake with a straw for him to take a gulp. "You gonna uncuff me so I can feed myself?" He tried.

"You think I was born yesterday kid?" And she held the burger up for him to take a bite. When he'd finished eating and slurped up the last of the milkshake, Emma got out the car to make a call.  
"Yeah. Got him. I'm coming in."

When she got back in the car, the guy was fast asleep.

As she made the quiet drive back home, she could have sworn she saw her dance teacher driving in the opposite direction.


	8. Chapter 9

**Thanks Again for the reviews and for following! I do believe this is going somewhere... I'll write it when I know where exactly?**

Regina grabbed an overnight bag and drove the three hour drive to New York. She never usually went out this late but this was the city that never sleeps and she was excited to be in a different environment. As she pulled up outside her old apartment, she felt a sense of nostalgia. Her parents had kept the apartment empty for years after she moved and it was pretty much the same as she had left it all those years ago. The family used it on occasion for short trips into the city but it hadn't been redecorated and her old pictures still hung in various frames on the walls.

Regina had messaged Ursula before leaving the studio and was relieved to know she still lived in the city and that she wanted to meet up. It was almost midnight but their old haunt was just around the corner from her place and wouldn't be closing any time soon. If Ursula was anything like she remembered, she'd be out until the early hours of the morning.

Regina applied a bit of lipstick and fluffed her hair. Classy yet casual in a simple dress and the heels she'd used for class, she grabbed her jacket and nervously went to meet her old acquaintance.

"Gina, darling! I can't believe you're here!" Ursula drawled with an air of familiarity. She pulled her into an awkward hug and air kissed each other.

"Ursula, so good to see you! Glad to see some things don't change!" She said nodding towards the decor of the bar.

"DeVille's will be here after we're all dead and buried! So what brings you to New York? Any big part I should know about?" She asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I just felt like a change of scenery. Thought I'd see a Broadway show and catch up with an old friend." She didn't mean to drawl on the _old_ but old rivalries died hard. "What about you dear? Still chasing the dream or did you finally bag that rich husband?"

Ursula took a large sip of her wine and filled an empty glass for Regina. She took the wine gratefully and they clinked glasses. "I'm on the 3rd rich husband I'll have you know, and.." She produced a flyer from her purse, "..I'm playing Maria in Westside Story for the whole season. I'll get you tickets for tomorrow night's show."

Regina raised an eyebrow and snarked, "I see those acting lessons finally amounted to something. Congratulations."

Ursula smiled wickedly. "Honey, did you ever doubt my abilities? I've faked it for three husbands don't you know." And she placed a hand on Regina's thigh giggling.

Regina blushed. She had forgotten about their dalliance after a night similar to this many years ago.

"Well if you're on the third, you can't have faked it that well." Again with eyebrow raised. It was easy company. No expectation of niceties, just blunt truthes disguised thinly as jokes.

As the wine flowed, Regina found her tongue loosening more than it had in years. The nice, patient dance teacher now replaced by her raging former bitchy self who would let no-one or nothing stand in her way. The jealousy she had felt over Emma having a girlfriend and anger at her not returning to class mingled with her jealousy of Ursula getting the part she'd always wanted and the hatred of herself for giving up on her dreams.

The night turned into a blur. The next day, she found herself asleep in her old apartment with no recollection of the previous night after her fourth glass of wine, a pounding headache and a note scribbled on her bedside table with a ticket to Westside Story for that night.

...

"So, I'm taking a few weeks off on Murray?" Emma spoke firmly.

"Go for it! You did good Swan. As soon as the check comes in, I'll call you ok. Go get that eye patched up before I change my mind." Murray waved her off out of the office and Emma gladly went.

She went straight home and took a well needed shower. Her eye was already turning blue and there was a small cut on her cheek. Nothing a few painkillers wouldn't sort out but it wasn't a good look on her pale complexion. She hoped it would fade by Monday.

Mary M didn't come back to the apartment all weekend and Emma figured she was with David and was quite relieved she didn't have to explain the black eye just yet. She settled down in front of the t.v. and stretched out after the long drive.

...

Regina sat watching the production seething. She knew she was more talented than Ursula and it annoyed her to see her playing the Latina role that had been her dream since she was a young girl. She decided if Ursula could do it then why the hell couldn't she. She made a mental note to search the auditions and castings during her time here and update her C.V. and left the show during the interval. She couldn't stand to watch another painful moment of Ursula murdering the lead part that was so dear to her.

Regina left New York with a stack of newspapers and a new found vengeance. She'd gotten too comfortable and allowed herself to drift on mediocre for too long. She wouldn't sit around waiting for things to happen anymore. She was going to take what she wanted like she used to.

...

"Emma! You're back! Oh my, what happened to your eye?" Mary M screeched on Sunday evening when she finally returned.

"It's not as bad as it looks. The kid got it worse." She tried to wink and failed due to the swelling. "Murray is letting me have some time off. As soon as this goes down, I'm gonna start looking for something else with regular hours and regular pay."

"That's brilliant Emma! You know, David is a Sheriff and he's looking for a Deputy." Mary M beamed as she always did talking about her boyfriend.

"Really? That's pretty interesting." Emma considered. A badge could be kind of useful.

"So what are you going to do with your time off?" Mary M asked.

"I thought I'd spend a bit more time down at the dance school. Who knows, maybe I might find a new calling in life!" She mused.


	9. Chapter 10

**Thank you for such sweet comments! Aww, you're all lovely! Xxx apologies for any random auto correct madness.**

Monday finally came. Emma tried applying a concealer and powder to cover the bruise on her eye. She wasn't that vain but she also didn't want people getting the wrong idea about her. She headed to the dance academy beyond excited to see the instructor after more than a full week of only her sneaky screenshot phone picture.

She arrived early to the class and was happy to note there was nobody else there so she sat down on the floor right at the front claiming her spot. Regina walked in and her heart skipped a beat.

"Miss Swan. I must say, I'm surprised to see you here. I thought I'd scared you off."

Emma grinned. "Ah so you do think about me when I'm not here!" She wasn't even pretending anymore. "Glad to know my absence was noted."

Regina tried to hide her smile and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, well, I have to say there have been much fewer accidents this past week so, of course, as an instructor, I do notice improvements in my classes."

"Ooh, are you saying your classes are better without me?! I can totally leave it that's what you want." Emma faked offense.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Well you are here now. It would be a shame if you wasted a journey."

Emma giggled. "Yeah I missed you too."

Regina felt a blush threaten her cheeks. She turned away to find something in her bag and thankfully, a group of younger students walked into the room before she had chance to let the words hang for too long.

"Ok everyone on your feet for the stretches. Let's begin."

Emma stayed square and center at the front of the class despite the complaints of the other girls. She overheard, "that's my spot." And responded,

"Yeah but I'm old. My eyesight is worse and I need to be able to see the teacher up close and personal."

Regina couldn't help but grin. "I would hardly call you old Miss Swan. What would that make me?" She turned around and noticed for the first time the fairly heavily concealed black eye and looked at the blonde with concern. "What happened to your eye?"

Emma bit her lip. "Got the wrong end of a boot." It was as truthful as she could get without going into details.

Regina sneered, "Oh of course, I forgot you live with that clutz _Mary_ is it?"

Emma tried to stifle a laugh. She really didn't like Mary M at all, did she? "Hey, come on! That's pretty low. It was totally an accident and she's mortified."

Regina put on one of her fake apologetic smiles. "Of course, that was unprofessional of me. Please forgive me Miss Swan. It's non of my business whom you chose to share your life with." And she moved into a deep side lunge.

Emma wasn't completely dense. She had put two and two together and hoped that Regina was indeed showing some signs of jealousy. That comment had just confirmed her suspicions. She wasn't sure Regina was gay but her motto in life was all women were until proven straight. She grinned as she herself stepped lower into the side lunge, deliberately going in the opposite direction so she could comment.

"Yeah it really isn't any of your business but she's such a sweety. She makes me pie all the time."

"How nice for you." Regina said straight faced and dropped into box splits.

"We've lived together for almost a year now.." Emma got down as far as she could and leant forward to support her weight in her arms. Regina tried not to look down the blonde's shirt in the reflection.

"Congratulations."

Emma collapsed and Regina rolled her own body over into a sitting position and leaned her head against her knees.

"Thanks. It's not easy. I mean, she gets pretty annoyed if I bring other women home unannounced.." Emma tried to sneak a look at Regina's reaction but couldn't tell with her head down. There was a long pause.

"...I'm sure that would be an uncomfortable position for most people Miss Swan."

Emma stifled a laugh against her shoulder.

Regina stood up and hugged one knee against her chest. Emma and the rest of the class followed.

"Well she got her own back the other week.. I walked in on her and her boyfriend at it like rabbits on my couch."

Regina almost lost her balance and her eyebrows creased in confusion.

Emma couldn't take it any more. She burst into a fit of giggles and doubled over.  
"Oh come on! Did you really think I was dating her? She's my roomie!"

Regina blushed. "I apologise for the assumption Miss Swan." She wasn't sure if she was relieved with this revelation or annoyed that Emma was taking such pleasure in her discomfort.

"On the diagonal please girls." She barked remembering her authority.

Emma let the revelations sink in. She performed the steps as instructed and got into the rhythm of the class. After the diagonals, Regina taught the group some new choreography and Emma tried to keep up.

"Ok let me see. And five, six, seven, eight." The group danced and Emma kept up first of it but there was one turn she just couldn't get without losing her balance and messing up the hitch kick that followed it.  
She stood back shaking her head as the others finished the sequence.

Regina could see the blonde's frustration and gave her some pointers.  
"When you turn, your left leg is going to extend behind you. Keep your weight low and pivot on your right foot like this." She demonstrated and allowed Emma to copy her to catch up. "Don't switch the weight until you get back to your starting point.. which is here." Regina rotated Emma slightly to the left of the room by her shoulders. "Focus on a spot on that wall so that when you turn, you know where to stop to go into the next move." Regina's arm pointed over Emma's shoulder to an invisible point on the wall. She moved back and explained the next move by Emma's side. "So your feet after the turn should be here. Then lift the right knee and as you lower it, kick high with your left leg."

Emma nodded and bit her lip as she concentrated on the movement. Regina noted how she did that whenever she was really concentrating on something. She smiled warmly, "That's it, you got it! Let's go again class!"

At the end of the lesson, Emma stuck around to say goodbye. "So, sorry if I embarrassed you before. I was just messing with you. Didn't mean to take it that far."

"It's fine Miss Swan. No offence taken." She eyed the blonde curiously wondering why she was still hanging around.

"I erm, I'm really enjoying your classes by the way."

"Thank you."

"I had a work thing last week so I couldn't come, but, I really wanted to, I was in New York though, so..."

"Really? What a coincidence. So was I." Regina smiled.

Emma thought back to her drive home on Friday night and laughed.

"Were you driving a black benz around nine last Friday?"

Regina looked shocked and suddenly quite wary of the blonde. "Yes, I was. How did you..?"

Emma quickly explained. "Oh, I was driving back into the city and I thought I saw you but wasn't sure if I was just imagining you."

Regina smiled now. "You were worried that you were imagining me?"

Emma's eyes widened as she realised what she's implied. "I mean, I thought I was, damn it! Yeah. Ok you got me good there."

Regina turned away grinning as she realised that Emma had also been thinking about her. "Well, I will see you next class if work can do without you. I have to run, I've got another, ahem.."

"Oh yeah, sure. I'll let you go. Yeah, see you soon, and thanks for the class, again."


	10. Chapter 11

Regina went home that night thinking about the conversation between her and Emma in natural intimacy they seemed to share with each other unnerved her slightly. It was quite unlike her to get so giddy from someone's attention. She was used to people vying for her attention and being pursued. She grew bored of it after her teenage years and dated only when she felt she must. Be it, to get a big part, to scratch an itch or because she felt pressured to be in a relationship. She was attracted to people but she never understood what the big deal was. She'd never been in love, not really. Not the way people talked about it and really that's why she focused so much on her work. Her friend's, colleagues really, were all dancers or theatre people. It was quite a shallow world and nobody really talked personal life, not with Regina anyway. Whenever anyone tried, she always changed the subject.

This was different. She was feeling something for this woman, this Miss Emma Swan.

...

Emma got back to the apartment in a very chipper mood. She turned on her stereo and danced around the small lounge, practicing the moves she'd learnt in class. She kept replaying their exchanges in her head. She was an analyzer and liked digging into the abyss until she found every last detail. There was so much hidden in Regina Mills and Emma intended to uncover every last inch.

"You're in a better mood." Mary M commented when she got home.

"I am enjoying my time off! I thought I'd try cooking again tonight."

Mary shook her head vigorously. "Please don't Emma! I only just got the last cooking experiment off the ceiling."

Emma looked up at the small splatter on the ceiling above the stove top. She'd panicked when the pan caught fire and thought if she shook it the fire would go out. It did but so did the contents of the pan.

"Well, I was thinking of doing a tuna salad so..." She looked back down and smiled apologetically. She had no idea how Mary M had managed to get the last stains off the ceiling.

"That sounds good! I really need to start eating healthier anyway. I wanna lose 10 pounds before David and I go to the beach."

"Cool. When are you going?" Emma asked wondering if it would be really inappropriate if she asked to tag along. She hadn't been to a beach since she was 17.

"Next Friday. Just for a long weekend. I got the day off work so we're heading out early and should be back on Monday morning just in time for school." Mary was looking dreamily at the wall behind Emma's head. Emma turned around to see what she was looking at but there was nothing.

"So any room for me in the car?" She thought she'd ask.

Mary M snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, Emma honey, sorry. It's actually supposed to be a romantic weekend for the the two of us to get away and really get to know each other without..." She was blushing as she spoke. Emma saved her the embarrassment and finished the sentence for her.

"Right.. without random house mates walking in on your romps. I get it. It's cool."

Mary M looked shocked. "That's not what I was going to say Emma!"

"Oh please! The only reason people go away on weekend breaks is so they can have as much noisy sex as they want! Trust me! I've stayed at enough Holiday Inns to know how that works. I could probably get you a discount if you wanted.. hey!" Mary M threw a cushion at her to shut her up.

"David is a gentleman! That is not what this is about... I think... I think he's going to propose!" Mary M half shrieked half whispered.

Emma's mouth dropped. "Woah really? Congratulations! That's huge!"

Mary M smiled goofily. "Well we'll see won't we. Let's just wait until next weekend to be sure!"


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey thanks for the reviews and follows. I'm so pleased you are enjoying the story. I have to break this into 2 updates because I'm just heading out but didn't want to make you guys wait too long. Will update soon. X**

Regina's phone vibrated causing the stereo to produce interference. She blushed and apologised to her young students. Her phone never rang. Nobody called her nowadays so she never thought to turn it off during classes. It was a New York area code. It was most likely Ursula and she didn't think she could handle that call right now. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy over the details and she was embarrassed to have gotten into such a state and walked out of the show. She did like Ursula but they had a very odd friendship. It was very competitive and she knew that by walking out of the production, she'd basically folded her hand.

She sent the call to voicemail, apologised again to the class and got on with teaching. Her mind wandered to the stack of newspapers in her home office. She hadn't even bothered looking at them properly, reluctant to put herself back out there after playing it safe for so long. She enjoyed teaching but she knew she was capeable of greater things and at her age, she didn't have many good years left in her, not in terms of dancing anyway. After class she decided that it was time to get searching. She wouldn't return Ursula's call until she had something concrete to gloat over.

...

"How come you aren't at dance class?" Mary M asked coming through the front door and noticing Emma stretched out on the couch.

"It's that weird, acrobatic stuff." She waved off with a look of distaste. "I look like a freak on acid trying to do that class."

Mary M nodded with a knowing smile. "Mmm, hmmm. Wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself in front of the teacher."

Emma looked at her with a glare. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Mary M said innocently. She wasn't blind and she'd seen how they looked at each other in the class but hadn't put two and two together until she played back the video for David. He'd made a comment that the teacher looked smitten and all the drama from their disasterous lesson suddenly made sense. She had remembered that when they were stood at reception, the teacher had been stood behind them and must have assumed that her and Emma were dating.

Mary still didn't think much of Regina though. Even if she had thought Emma had a girlfriend, that was no way to treat someone and she was protective of her friend. Emma didn't fall for people and she could sense something different about this crush.

Emma was still looking at her. "Spit it out M&M. I know you think you think something."

"Just, be careful ok. She seems like high maintenance."

"Who?" Emma laughed ironically. "What are you even talking about?"

"You know who."

...

Regina got home that evening and started re-typing her C.V. When she got to the credits section, she sighed loudly. Her last paid gig had been eight years ago for a commercial. She'd done some end of year performances for Mirror Mirror but it wasn't exactly glamorous. She decided to bulk it out with her choreography experience and a footnote explaining how she had been focusing on developing younger talent. She listed a few names of former students who had recently found success and hoped that would give her some extra credential. Aurora had just landed a contract touring with a big hip hop star and she was proud to take some credit for that. It was, after all, her choreography that she'd used to audition.

She looked at her headshot and smiled. It was a few years out of date now and she really ought to get some new photos done now her hair was shorter. It would have to do for now though. She saved her C.V. and opened up the auditions section of the newspapers. She emailed a few of the ads and called it a night. She went to her floor length mirror and observed her reflection. She could see the beginnings of some crows feet around her eyes when she smiled but they were very small. She still looked young and took good care of her skin. She lifted her vest, exposing her stomach and twirled to the side. She could probably get away with cropped tops and bikinis if that's what a show called for. She knew she wouldn't be starring in any hip hop videos though and she wasn't too bothered about it either. Her objective had always been theatre.

...

Emma showed up early again to class. She could not get the brunette out of her head and hoped today she'd finally find the courage to ask her out for a drink. Regina walked into the studio and smiled lightly at the blonde. "Don't you have a job, Miss Swan?" And placed her bag down next to the stereo.

"Not for the next couple of weeks, no." Emma smiled back.

Regina was curious about Emma's work. She didn't seem much of an office type and the fact she'd been in New York last week and returned with a black eye intrigued her.

Emma was watching Regina's every move. The brunette had her back to the blonde but caught her staring in the mirror. "Are you a detective by any chance, Miss Swan?"

Emma bit her lip. "And why would you think that?"

Regina turned around and couldn't help rake her eyes over the woman sat on the floor leaning back on her elbows. "You just seem the observant type."

"I guess I am observant when something piques my interest." She looked directly into the brunette's eyes and noted a small shift in her demeanour.

Regina didn't like feeling like this. Her heart was racing under Emma's gaze and her usual quick witted comments to dismiss such advances were being replaced by encouragements before she could stop herself.

"And what, may I ask, is so interesting about my physique?"

Emma gulped. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she felt a shot of electricity wriggle its way just below her stomach. If Regina had any doubts about her intentions previously, she certainly didn't now. "Where do you want me start?"

It was meant to be tongue in cheek but her voice hitched and registered much lower than she had intended it too. She saw how Regina's chest began suddenly rising and falling rapidly and if this was anyone else, she would have pulled them down on the floor with her and taken them instantly. But this was her teacher. This was supposed to be off limits and this game was too sweet to mess up with a quick fumble.

Before either could say another word, a group of girls came bursting into the studio unaware of the tension thick in the air. Regina smiled seductively at the blonde with a glare that said, 'wouldn't you like to know,' before turning back to the stereo and busying herself.

The music blasted and Regina took her position at the front of the class, maybe a little closer to Emma than she normally would stand and said in her teaching voice, "Let's start at the toes and work our way up."


	12. Chapter 13

Regina blushed at her own words. She was behaving completely out of character and Emma Swan was the cause. She was breaking her own rules playing this game but she couldn't help herself. There was a buzz in her stomach and it had been such a long time since she felt in the slightest turned on by someone. It was... nice. The girls copied her movements as she rotated her ankles slowly and then moved into a side lunge. Emma copied and made no attempt to disguise the fact she was blatantly checking out the brunette's ass. She made a small 'mmm' sound and Regina rolled her eyes at the total lack of subtlety.

Next, she placed her back leg fully extended on the floor and straightened her front knee, slowly lowering into front splits. Most of the students managed some form of the move, Emma got down to about a third of what Regina could do.

"Now that's just showing off!" She moaned to which Regina laughed.

"If you spent half as much time concentrating on your own body as you do mine, you might actually see some improvement in your technique." Regina quipped quietly and stood up moving into a toe balance with extended arms above her head.

Emma shuffled a little closer trying not to lose her balance and whispered, "Oh don't worry, my technique is fine. Maybe I'll show you some time just how good it is."

"On the diagonal please girls." Regina shouted with a grin she couldn't hide. As much as she'd like to continue this flirtation, she had a class to teach. She turned to Emma with one final quip. "I'm sure, like the rest of your moves, there is room for improvement."

Emma faked shock and was about to say something but Regina was already walking in the opposite direction. There would certainly be more opportunity to get her own back and she resolved to put a bit of extra effort into her diagonal technique just to prove a point.

Regina watched how Emma had now mastered the exercises and decided to turn up the heat. "Belle, I think we should practice our turns today. Step turn, step turn, triple pirouette and pose." She shot Emma a glare that said, 'you have plenty still to learn.'

Emma watched as Belle performed the turns perfectly across the room. She studied the girls feet and how she whipped her head around quickly in the direction she wanted to go and thought it looked pretty easy. Her turn came up and she stepped confidently into the corner. Regina counted her in and she began stepping correctly, made her first turn, stepped again then turned but was starting to feel dizzy. The third step, she turned again, determined to prove a point and kept spinning until she fell sideways. She felt like she'd just come off the spinners at the fair and she couldn't walk in a straight line. Some of the girls laughed as she tried to wobble back to the corner. When she realised how far off the mark she'd actually gone, she sighed exaggeratedly. The other girls had managed to travel in pretty much a straight line yet she'd somehow managed to end up in the middle of the room facing the wrong corner.

Regina approached her. "Like I said, room for improvement."

Emma made a face. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you supposed to, erm, be teaching me how to not make a fool of myself?"

"Oh, so now you want me to teach you?"

"Please do. I feel like I went one to many times on a carousel. How do you not get dizzy doing that?"

"Practice and focus. You don't turn your head until the last moment and you fix your eyes on the same spot before and after every turn." She corrected the blonde's stance and gently turned her head a few degrees. "Look there. See that bit of tape on the wall? Try focusing on that and don't step again until you are aligned with it. Let your back leg drive you through the turn and bring your arms in to your chest when you turn." She demonstrated and Emma copied until she was on the other side of the room.

"Better." Regina said with superiority.

The rest of the class went without much flirtation as Emma concentrated on actually learning to dance again. She really did enjoy the classes and was having second thoughts about asking Regina on a date. She wanted to be able to continue coming to classes regardless of how horny for the teacher she was.

Regina noticed how the blonde got invested in the choreography and tried to get everything just right. She had a soft spot for students who put themselves out there and kept trying even when they fell down or hurt themselves. She admired persistence and dedication and she always gave a bit more attention to those who she felt deserved it. Emma was an oddity. When she first started coming to the classes, she assumed the blonde was just another adult looking for an alternative to the gym, but as the classes went on, she realised that Emma was a very quick study and enjoyed pushing herself to the limit. She had no idea what the blonde did, where she came from or what brought her to the studio, but she was happy she was there and hoped to get to know more about the intriguing woman.

At the end of the lesson, and very much to her own surprise, Regina approached Emma and asked, "Will you be attending the heels class tomorrow?"

Emma blushed a little thinking about the screenshots on her phone. She had been excited all week to go back to that class. "Yeah, I think I might. It was kinda fun."

Regina smiled. She had no idea why she'd asked the blonde or what to say next. "Yes, it was."

Emma waited expectantly for Regina to continue. She didn't.

"So.. about what I said earlier, I ahh, I was just.."

"Oh, yes, I know. It's.. fine. I.. me too!" Regina laughed off.

Emma winced a little bit. Why the hell did she say that? She wished she could talk back the words. "I mean, you are hot. Like, really, really hot and, I mean, who wouldn't wanna take you out on a date? I would totally be all up on that..." She trailed off realising how much of an idiot she was sounding.

Regina watched the blonde struggle and her own internal battle raged. She considered her own feelings and before she could reason with herself, the words came out of their own accord. "Miss Swan, would you like to have drinks with me after class tomorrow evening?" She tried to cover her own shock with a nervous smile.

Emma let out a breath of relief she hadn't realised she was holding. "I'd like that. A lot."


	13. Chapter 14

"What the hell happened in here? Were we robbed?"

Mary M walked into the apartment on Friday afternoon to a disaster zone. Both her and Emma's closets seemed to have exploded. There were clothes absolutely everywhere. The floors, every available surface, including the stove, the beds, sofas. It was incredible. Emma poked her head from behind her current hiding space, the closet door, looking frustrated.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what, Emma? Seriously, you better clean this up. David will be here in an hour and I am not serving him wine in glasses garnished with your underwear... Hey! These are mine! What the hell!"

Emma huffed and came fully out the closet (sorry.. yawn) wearing only her bra and black tights. "Jees will you chill, I'll clean it up just as soon as you tell me where my black dress is. I know you borrowed it."

Mary looked annoyed. "I _did_ borrow that dress.. it was for my third date with David. I sent it to get dry cleaned and I gave you the ticket to go pick it up, remember?"

Emma put her hands on her hips and slumped down on top of the heap of clothes on the bed. "Fuck. I'm an idiot! A stupid, idiot and I have literally nothing to wear."

Mary M shook her head and sat down on the bed next to her. "What's wrong? I've never seen you like this. Just borrow something of mine. I'm sure we can go down to the cleaners and get it back tomorrow, it'll be fine."

Emma groaned and rolled onto her side. "I already tried on all your stuff. I look like crap in everything."

Mary M decided now was not the time to get into the nitty gritty of what Emma considered looking like crap meant and instead went to her own closet and pulled out the one item still on the hanger. "Look, I don't know what is up with you but I just got this as motivation for myself to lose those ten pounds. I was saving it for the vacation but you can borrow it if you like." Emma looked at the item which was still in it's bag. She unzipped the bag and her eyes widened. It was a red low V, figure hugging dress. Not at all what she expected from Mary M. The pixie haired woman saw her expression and felt the need to explain. "Even school teachers want to look sexy sometimes you know."

Emma grabbed the dress thankfully and tried it on. It was a bit shorter on her than it would have been on Mary M but the fit was good. "Are you sure it's ok?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Just get this place looking presentable and it's yours." Mary M smiled. "I really couldn't pull it off anyway."

Emma hugged her friend. "You are the best! Did I tell you how awesome you are and how you are my best friend?"

Mary returned the hug and laughed. "Em, I think I'm your only friend!"

Emma started cleaning up the apartment, carefully putting all the clothes back where she'd found them and put the dress aside opting for her vest. Mary M put some coffee on as soon as the kitchen was clear.

"So are you going to tell me what the big date is?"

Emma grabbed some underwear and shoved it in a drawer. "I don't have a date."

Mary M laughed. "Sure you don't, and it isn't with a certain dance instructor either."

Emma grinned. "Nope. That would be ridiculous."

"Extremely." Mary M grinned back.

"And totally inappropriate."

"Mmm, hmmm."

"And kinda.. hot."

"So where are you taking her?"

Emma bit her lip. "Actually, she suggested it so I don't know. We are going after class for drinks. I shouldn't wear the dress right? I should just go in my tights and keep it casual.. I mean, nobody said it was a date. It's probably just... drinks, friendly drinks?"

Mary M shook her head. Emma Swan falling head over heels and not even realising it was just painful. "Emma. It's a date. Wear the freakin' dress."


	14. Chapter 15

Emma was a little late to the class that evening. She decided to take the dress but keep it in the car until after class and threw a button down shirt over her dance clothes. She curled her hair and left it loose and applied a little make-up. Just some eyeliner and mascara and a touch of gloss. Her heart was rattling against her rib cage. She was never nervous about dates and she felt like a fool. She borrowed the same black heels from Mary M that she'd used in the class before and promised herself she'd go buy herself a new pair at some point and maybe a dress for Mary M to say thanks for this one.

...

Regina was watching the door expectantly and had got to class a little earlier just so she could see Emma walk in. She was disappointed when after ten minutes the blonde still hadn't appeared and wondered if she had humiliated herself. Her heart was in her throat when she saw Emma appear at the glass door and she couldn't help but smile warmly as they each made eye contact.

"Sorry i'm late." She mouthed at the instructor silently, not wishing to interrupt the class. She took her place at the back of the class and began warming up immediately.

Regina carried on with the stretches, not breaking eye contact through the mirror and said, "glad you could make it Miss Swan."

The routine today was much more sensual than the last class. Emma couldn't tell if this was for her benefit or just the type of class it was but in her head, she was telling herself it was the former. Regina looked like a goddess rolling her neck, arching her back up off the floor and crawling around on all fours. Emma copied the moves as best she could and hoped that Regina thought she looked as good as the brunette did.

Regina pressed play on the stereo and the song choice came as a surprise to the blonde. The dance matched the words perfectly. Emma was mesmerized as Regina demonstrated.

 _'Oh my, my, my what you do to me,'_

She rolled her head, leant side to side, popped her chest and rolled her body forward into a kneeling position.

 _'Like lighting when I'm swimming in the sea,'_

She lay on her back, extending her arms over her head and dragged them back along the floor, arching her back up and rolled back onto her knees.

 _'From the very first time we loved,'_

She crossed her arms at the wrists above her head, extended one leg sideways while still knelt on the floor,

' _From the very first time we touched,'_

Then she traced her hands from her ankle to her center and shut her legs tightly around one hand and ran the other through her hair as she writhed around. The group gave her a round of applause and she blew a kiss over her shoulder giggling.

"Ok ladies. In groups of three please so I can watch and I want passion."

Emma said under her breath, "So do I."

The first group of three performed and Emma watched how Regina observed with a technical eye and smiled civilly with some encouraging words. The second group started and she kept the same professional gaze. "Good ladies, just try to make the moves more powerful next time."

Emma's group was called forward. Regina tried to analyse all of the dancers but her eyes kept flitting to the blonde. Emma's confidence was boosted along with her libido when she saw the teacher subconsciously bite down on her bottom lip as she performed the final move on the floor. It was almost imperceptible but she had been specifically looking for a reaction and it sent shivers to her core.

The class was drawing to a close and the usual ladies, minus the cute redhead who had hugged Regina Emma now noticed, gathered around the teacher. Emma approached and Regina gave her an almost apologetic look. They were asking about the choreography and if she had any tips for them. Regina politely responded to their questions and began gathering her things so they would get the hint she wanted to leave. Emma smirked. It was almost Mayorial the way she handled people and she felt more than a little bit of pride knowing that she would be the one to leave with the much desired instructor.

A few women didn't take the hint and continued hounding her even as she walked towards the door. She winked at Emma and turned to Eugenie saying, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut our chat short dear, I have a date to get to."

"Oh of course. Lovely dear! Emma honey, let's get out of Regina's hair." Eugenie spoke trying to shuffle Emma towards the door.

Emma looked at Regina unsure what to do. She wasn't sure how comfortable Regina was with the situation and didn't want to out someone at their place of work.

"Miss Swan, I just need to get changed quickly and then I'd like a private word with you regarding that technique we were discussing. Would you mind waiting a few moments?"

Eugenie's face dropped. She wasn't used to bring shut out of conversations and she didn't much like the idea of the newbie getting extra tips.

Emma grinned. "Not at all. I'll just grab something out my car and meet you out front is that ok?" She was going to be wearing the dress after all.

"That will be fine. Good evening Eugenie."

"Good evening Regina. Good night Emma."

Emma dashed out to her car, got in the back seat and wriggled down out of view so she could remove her vest and squeeze into her dress. She managed it with some difficulty and spritzed a little perfume on her pulse points. She got out the car and stood on the pavement wriggling out of her tights quickly, looking around to make sure no-one had seen her. She thought she'd gotten away with it until she heard a throaty giggle from behind her.

"You know, you could have come to the dressing room to do that. I wouldn't have minded."

Emma whipped her head around and took in the brunette in her brown figure skimming cocktail dress. She had applied some dark red lipstick and looked absolutely stunning. "Well if I'd have come in there with you, your lipstick would be ruined before you made it out the door."

Regina blushed and looked the blonde up and down admiring her in the red dress and the thighes she'd more than once wondered about underneath the tights. "I suppose you have a point." She stepped closer to the blonde and wrapped her arms around her waist. Emma gulped and got weak at the knees. She prepared for the kiss that was inevitably coming and closed her eyes lightly.

*zip*

She opened them again to see Regina grinning at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. She had forgotten to zip herself up.

"As keen as I am to see you out of that dress, I'd quite like to get to know you in it first."


	15. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry this took a little longer to update than I wanted. Not quite finished but I want to post before I go to bed. Enjoy ;-)**

The women stood grinning at each other on the sidewalk. Emma was suddenly very nervous about the night and where it could be headed.

"So, where are we going? Do you want me to drive?"

"It's just around the corner actually. I thought we could walk." Regina gestured.

"Cool."

They walked in silence for a few moments catching sideways glances of each other. Emma giggled. "So I gotta ask, what's with the Miss Swan thing? You call everyone else by their first name."

Regina stopped walking for a beat and answered, "Hmm, I never gave it much thought. Does it bother you?"

Emma blushed. "No, not really. I mean, I kinda like it."

Regina smiled. She liked the way 'Miss Swan' rolled off her tongue but she would never admit it. Since the first time they met, she'd felt a need to differentiate her from the other students in some way. At first, it was merely a form of calling her attention in a professional manner but it quickly became a flirtation tool, although she was only beginning to realise that now. They arrived at their destination. A small bistro bar which wouldn't have looked out of place in a European city. Emma had never been to this part of town at night and took in the quirky place.

Emma opened the door saying, "after you." And let Regina pass. She wasn't normally so chivalrous but tonight was making her do all sorts of out of character things.

Regina walked directly to the small bar and picked up a wine menu. She was feeling quite nervous for some reason. She didn't do dates and wasn't sure what to say.  
"Do you prefer red or white?"

Emma picked up another wine menu and scoured it. "Maybe something light. A pinot grigio?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't really thought of Emma as a wine drinker or that she would choose the wine that she was particularly partial to. "Excellent choice."

The bartender served the bottle pouring it into two rather large glasses and the women clinked their glasses together.

 _Emma couldn't take her eyes off the brunette for a second. Everything about the woman sat next to her made her tingle. She accidentally bumped her knee against Regina's as she shuffled in her seat. Neither of them moved and relished in the tiny yet tantalizing skin to skin contact._

"So, _Emma,_ you never did tell me what it is you do for a living." Regina drawled and placed her glass on the bar, fiddling with the stem.

"You were almost right. I'm actually a bailbondsperson. It's not as glamorous as a detective, or well paid, but it is what it is." Emma took a large gulp from her own glass. Her mouth was so dry. It was the first time in her life that she was nervous about telling someone about her job. She never really cared what people thought but she really wanted Regina to like her.

"That sounds interesting and a little dangerous." Regina took a sip of wine.

"It's mostly just sitting around in my bug eating donuts. I'm basically a cop without the badge.. or uniform." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Hmmm. And the black eye was work related?" Regina asked with a concerned look and reached to push away the blonde locks so she could see if it had faded.

Emma felt her pulse quicken under the light touch. "It isn't usually that bad. The kid was scared and lashed out. It's almost completely faded now."

Emma wanted to change the subject. "So, I know you teach dance classes and your name. What's the story there?"

Regina sighed. "There isn't much of a story to tell. I've been dancing since I was a child. I have done some theatre in the past but nothing for a long time unfortunately." She didn't know why she was being so honest. She would never usually admit how her life hadn't been living up to her own expectations.

Emma noticed a hint of regret in her voice and decided to change topic completely. "Ok, what's in your list?"

Regina was confused. "My list?"

"Yeah. Your Netflix list."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Really Miss Swan? That's your go to question?"

"You can tell a lot about a person by what's in their list but, I can change the question if you want."

"Westside Story."

"Huh, ok. Classic. Dance. Tragic." Emma checked off on her fingers.

"Oh so that's supposed to what? Sum me up? What if I'd said _Supergirl?" Regina scowled._

Emma thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen The way her eyes squinted and her lips pouted. "Then I'd have said _you_ were my hero." She batted her eyelashes and pressed her leg a little harder against the brunette's.

"You know your charm is fading by the minute." Regina drawled sarcastically.

"Oh so you think I'm charming?"

"I take it back." Regina reached for her glass. Emma was infuriatingly charming.

Emma laughed. "So Supergirl huh? You know I was thinking of getting some red and blue spandex for class."

Regina bit her lip trying to stifle a giggle.

"I'll wear my glasses for our next date."

Regina shook her head smiling and lazily draped her arm on the bar. "You haven't even made it through this date yet. You'd be lucky to get a second."

Emma's arm had been resting in a similar position and their hands where centimetres apart. She lightly caressed the brunette's wrist with her finger.

"I would be very lucky."

A shiver ran down Regina's spine. She twisted her hand slowly and reciprocated the light touch. She wanted to take the woman beside her in her arms and kiss her. She'd thought of nothing but kissing her since the moment she walked into class earlier that day. She reluctantly broke the moment.

"Shall we find a table and order something to eat?"

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, ran her thumb over the back of her hand and nodded.

"I think that would be the sensible thing to do. We've drank that whole bottle on empty stomachs and we just burned like a million calories in class."

Regina laughed and stood from the chair carefully without letting go of Emma's hand. "Well I can handle my wine, don't worry about that."

They walked to a dimly lit table at the far end of the restaurant and sat down. The waiter brought two menus over and left the women to choose.

"Is any of this chicken?" Emma asked when she realised the menu was in Italian.

Regina smiled warmly. "Everything with _pollo_ is chicken. I recommend the _pollo al senape_."

Emma snapped the menu closed and smiled gratefully. "Sounds perfect."

Regina ordered for them both and the waiter brought a second bottle of wine and refilled their glasses.

"So you speak Italian too? Do you have any family from there?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but not close family. I think there's some Sicilian blood somewhere and no. My Italian is limited to the choices on this menu. How about you? Are you from here originally?"

Emma sipped her newly filled glass. "Nope. I've moved around a lot. I grew up in foster care so never really had family or roots or anything like that. I've been here for just over a year now."

Regina tilted her head to the side. The thought of this woman never having a family or anywhere to call home made her heart ache. She realised that Emma had just trusted her with something very personal and for the first time since they met she felt she was beginning to peel back a few of the layers. She wanted to share something equally personal.

"I was born in Manhattan. I have a complicated relationship with my parents. My Mother particularly doesn't agree with my career or lifestyle choices but we have managed to avoid each other successfully for quite a few years. I moved here 8 years ago to strike out on my own and have been here ever since."

Their food arrived and provided a welcome break from the heavy topics. Neither was used to dating but they both sensed that there was something more between them than two ships merely passing in the night. Neither could quite identify the feelings of warmth and closeness.

"This is delicious. Thanks for the recommendation." Emma spoke after a couple of bites. They chatted some more about food and safe topics while they ate. Once the plates were cleared, Emma pulled her chair around to sit closer to the brunette.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered.

The side of Regina's face tingled with the proximity of Emma's face next to her own. She turned her head slightly.

"I'm really enjoying this."

Regina turned a little more and softly replied, "me too."

Emma put her hand on Regina's thigh at the hem of her dress. "I never go on dates."

Regina swallowed hard. It had been so long since she had intimate contact that her body was responding too easily to Emma's soft touches. "Neither do I." Her voice came out huskily.

Emma tucked the brunette's short curls gently behind her ear and whispered within a hairs width of her ear, "I'd really like to do it again."

Regina felt the breath on her ear and the skin of her neck responded with tiny little goosebumps. She laced her fingers through Emma's on her thigh,bringing it closer to her and whispered back, "So would I."


	16. Chapter 17

They split the bill after some polite debate, both wanting to pay for the other. It was only 11pm and neither one was ready to say goodnight. They walked out into the warm night air. The street was filled with bars, restaurants and market stalls and there were lots of people walking around the well lit street.

"I've never been down this part before. What is all this?" Emma asked taking Regina's hand again.

"It's a night market. They have one here every Friday evening. The street gets closed off so the cars can't pass and they set up trucks. Do you want to have a walk around?"

"Yeah. It looks interesting."

The women walked hand in hand stopping every now and then to look at something in the street stands. There was some old world European music playing live somewhere. It sounded Russian to Emma's ear. The pair stopped at one of the stalls with various ornaments and foreign looking trinkets. Emma picked up a Matryoshka doll. "When I was a kid I was obsessed with these things. One of my nicer foster mother's brought me one and I'd sit playing with it for hours. She called me her little Matryoshka, her little madam."

Regina grinned. "So you were just as much of a smart mouth as a child then?"

"Ha. Ha."

Regina took the doll set from her and opened it. "I thought they were called Babuska dolls."

"Yeah they can be called that too. I think it means 'old lady' though." Emma answered.

Regina was impressed with the blonde's surprising knowledge. "I think that nickname would suit you much better." She grinned evilly.

"You think you're so funny don't you!" Emma smirked and gave the brunette a playful shove.

Regina giggled and grabbed Emma's hand to pull her away from the stall. "Come on my babushka. I want to dance with you before the night is through."

Emma was pulled further into the bustling street to where the music was coming from. There were a few couples slow dancing in front of the guy playing accordion. She'd never slow danced before but Regina made her feel at ease. She would have been self conscious if the brunette hadn't been staring at her so intently.

Regina put her arms lightly around Emma's waist and the blonde copied. They moved in silence, swaying to the music and getting lost in each other's eyes. Emma allowed her hands to slide down Regina's back slightly. She felt dainty yet very toned and strong in her arms. She brought her hands a little higher around the brunette's sides and Regina shivered slightly, pulling Emma closer to her own body. She let her hands rest just above Emma's ass and fought the urge to grab it and pull her even closer so there was nothing but clothing between them. Emma spoke softly.

"Anyone ever tell you you're a pretty great dancer?"

Regina laughed into Emma's neck and the blonde felt the vibrations reverberate through her body.

"I'm going to lie and say you are the first to tell me that."

Emma giggled back. Neither realised they were now much closer together than they had intended to be.

Regina brushed Emma's long locks off her neck and let her hand trail down her neck to her biceps. She relished the feel of the muscles she'd been fixated on in her classes and she squeezed them softly. "You are a pretty good dancer yourself."

Emma blushed. "You don't have to say that. I know I'm a disaster!"

Regina stopped swaying and looked up into the blonde's eyes. She tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair and moistened her lips.

"Well you seem to be doing more than ok right about now."

Her breathing was coming in hitches and she couldn't hold back any longer. She leant forward and closed the distance between them, pulling Emma lightly at the nape of her neck. Their lips crashed together with more force than either was prepared for. It was intense, passionate and certainly not the type of kiss Regina would usually administer. Neither could bear to break away, lost in the feeling of each other's mouth. The taste of wine and something else intoxicating them further. Emma gasped. Were those butterflies in her stomach?

As they finally came up for air and broke apart slightly, Emma saw Regina flush with a mix of desire and shame. She smiled and kissed the back of the brunette's hand lightly. She could tell they were both thinking the same thing. Emma was used to one night stands and no strings sex but she didn't want that with Regina. Oh she wanted her and knew that if one of them suggested it, they'd be in bed together within minutes but she also sensed that Regina was just as wary of getting close as she was. A guy passed selling roses and Emma grabbed one and gave it to the brunette.

"Thank you. That's sweet." Regina took the rose and gave Emma a chaste kiss on the cheek. Her body was pulsating with desire and she looked at Emma with a mixture of emotion.

Emma spoke. "It's ok. Listen, I've really enjoyed tonight. I hope we can do it again very soon. Can I get your number?"

Regina breathed out. She did not want Emma to leave but she understood. "Of course. I've really had fun too." She gave Emma her number and smiled a little folornly.

"Can I walk you to your car or do you need a ride?" Emma offered.

Regina licked her lips again subconsciously. "Actually, I live right there. She nodded behind Emma.

Emma turned around and saw the apartment block for the first time. It was nestled in between the bars and looked like a hotel.

Regina took Emma's hand, lacing their fingers together. "You can walk me to my door if you like." She smirked and Emma knew she was going to have difficulty ever saying no to this woman.

She walked her to the door willing herself to exercise restraint. Regina pressed herself against the blonde as soon as they were in the doorway and began kissing her fiercely. She wanted Emma and she wanted her to know that in no uncertain terms. They tangled together and now out of sight, Regina pushed a thigh between Emma's and grabbed her ass. Emma groaned. This was unfair. She grabbed the brunette's ass in response and ground her impossibly closer against her body. Regina whimpered, a sound that has never before left her lips.

"Emma?" She asked between kisses.

"Mmm hmm?"

"Will you please come upstairs with me?"

More kissing.

"Emma?"

Emma groaned and reluctantly resigned herself to the request, "Ok."


	17. Chapter 18

**Ooh. Sorry for the little cliff hanger there. I got interrupted. Warning for this chapter. Enjoy ;-P**

The women took the elevator to the 7th floor, unable to keep their hands off each other. Emma was cursing herself internally. She hadn't meant to let it get to this level so quickly.

Regina dragged her into the apartment and clicked the door closed behind her taking another long, hard look at the blonde. "I don't make a habit of this. I'm not usually so.."

"Impulsive?" Emma offered grinning.

Regina shook her head and leant back against the door.

"I can leave if you want." Emma reasoned.

"No." Regina protested but it almost sound like an order. She stepped closer to the blonde and added, "not unless you want to leave," and she placed a gentle kiss on Emma's collarbone while tracing a finger down the V of her dress.

Emma's breathing became erratic. She could feel her underwear was completely soaked through and her thighs were clenching of their own accord.

"Regina, I.. oh God.. no. I really don't want to leave." She was burning up. Never had she been so turned on in her life and she needed to feel the brunette immediately. She reached for the hand that had been playing with her dress and pushed it firmly against her breast. Her free arm snaked around Regina's tiny frame and pulled her flush against her body, trapping their hands between them. Regina moaned from the force and Emma began pulling at the hem of the brunette's dress, sliding her hand under it to feel the smooth skin and the curve of her ass. They kissed slowly, savoring the new sensations and moaning gently.

Regina grew impatient with the restrictive clothing and broke apart for a moment. She unzipped the side zipper and stepped out of her dress. Emma took in the delectable sight of the beauty standing before her. She bristled at the mere sight of her and could think of nothing but worshiping this woman right now. Regina gently turned Emma around so her back was facing her. She swooped her blonde locks up in one hand sucking on her neck and with the other hand unzipped the red dress. Emma groaned loudly as she felt her mouth on her neck and the dress fell to the floor. She kicked it somewhere close to where Regina's had fallen and turned around impatient to devour her.

Emma took the brunette in her arms and trailed kisses down between the valley of her breasts, running her hands down the sides of the woman and allowing her thumbs to catch and lightly tease each nipple through the thin black fabric. Regina's neck arched. An orgasm was already building inside of her and the contact shot ripples to her molten center. Regina grabbed a hold of Emma's thigh to steady herself and slowly ran her hands further up. She could feel the blonde's wetness running down her leg and thought it was the hottest thing she'd ever felt in her life.

"Emma, I need to..ahhh... can we go to the bedroom please." She moaned. Her voice was lower than she'd ever heard it.

"Ah huh." Was all Emma could manage. She allowed Regina to lead the way to their destination. As they walked, the brunette unclasped her own bra and threw it unceremoniously somewhere in the darkness. When they reached the bed, she turned around, sat down and shuffled herself into the center. Emma stood at the foot of the bed taking in the mass of exposed skin, the errect nipples and her eyes rested on the soaked through panties taunting her. Regina noticed where Emma's gaze had trailed and blushed. She suddenly became self conscious.

Emma saw it and her heart melted. She removed her own bra slowly and then her panties. She let Regina observe her completely naked figure for a second and spoke. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I am so deeply flattered.." she crawled on to the bed and lightly hooked her thumbs under the panties and slowly pulled them off, "...that this is all for me." She threw them out the way and bent over Regina kissing her deeply. She took the brunette's hand and pushed it against her own wetness. "This is your fault." She grinned and rubbed her knee against the slick center beneath her.

Regina bucked up to increase the pressure and groaned as she allowed her own middle finger to slowly slip inside the blonde. Emma grunted as Regina's thumb made contact with her clit. That was all it took for her to come hard. She shook uncontrollably unable to do anything but ride out her ridiculously quick orgasm. Regina's eyes glazed over with desire and her mouth opened. She'd never taken such pleasure in making someone orgasm. She wanted to do it again and again and forever burn the image of the blonde in ecstasy into her memory.

Emma slid down Regina's body allowing her hair to tickle the brunette's torso and trailed open mouthed kisses down to where she most wanted to be. She licked and sucked at her folds. Regina gasped and shuddered in response. Emma circled her clit with a precision toungue and inserted her two fingers inside her, relishing in how her walls clenched around her. Regina's leg wrapped around the blonde's head and she grabbed a fistful of the hair. She bucked wildly as the orgasm that had been threatening her for most of the evening finally released. She whimpered and purred as Emma continued her ministrations until she was sure there was nothing left in the brunette.

She crawled up lazily to steal a few more kisses. Regina wrapped her arms right around the blonde and sighed deeply. Her mind was going a million miles an hour and she was fighting back tears.

Emma held her and looked up when she saw how quiet Regina had become. "Are you ok?" She asked with concern. She wasn't sure she was ok herself.

Regina giggled. "I'm more than ok. And you?"

Emma grinned. She'd just delivered an amazing orgasm to the most beautiful woman she'd ever met. She was holding said woman in her arms and cuddling. She didn't _cuddle_. It felt good. It felt amazing actually. She kissed her again slower and smoothed back some stray strands of hair from Regina's forehead.

"I think I'll live."


	18. Chapter 19

Regina woke up startled to find a warm body wrapped around her own. She wasn't used to people sleeping with her in her bed and she usually hated it but her body tingled as the blonde stirred in her sleep. Regina gently stroked the strong arm that was currently wrapped around her waist. Emma was half asleep and pulled Regina tighter against her body making pleasurable sounds as she dozed. Regina's skin was alight as Emma's hand moved up towards her breast.

Emma woke up fully as she realised that she was grinding against a warm body. She had been having a pleasant dream about her dance instructor and her brain was a little foggy. She suddenly pushed herself away and sat up in the bed with a jerk.

"Good Morning Miss Swan." Regina croaked. Her voice was huskier in the morning.

"Hey!" Emma grinned. She was not the _stickaroundandcuddleallnight_ kind of woman but she decided that she really was not all that uncomfortable with the idea of waking up next to a dishevelled Regina. "I was just dreaming about you."

Regina smirked seductively. "Really? And what were we doing in this dream?"

Emma didn't need any further encouragement. The desire in the brunette's eyes was as blatant as her own. She reached her hands under the covers and pulled Regina closer, sliding a hand between her thighes as she kissed her gently and said, "something like this."

Regina moaned and reached her own hand down between their bodies. It was lazy and intimate with the morning light now beaming through the windows. Emma watched Regina as her pleasure built and observed how her pupils dilated, how she chewed on her lip slightly and shuddered out little breaths. She kissed her shoulder lightly. It was an unconscious gesture. She just couldn't get over how amazing the brunette truly was.

Her own orgasm was building slowly and Regina stared back just as intently as Emma was staring at her. Emma's eyes were rolling back in her head. Her breathing was hitching and she shivered as the waves of delicate pleasure overcame her. Regina's own orgasm built again in response to the sight of the blonde coming undone under her touch. They were soon rolling around the bed, tangled in sheets which one of them somehow managed to push away without breaking contact. A second and third ripple shook through each of them in tandem. Neither knew what time it was not did they care. All that could think of in that moment was pleasing the other and not letting the moment end.

But end it did as Regina's phone rang loudly on the bedside table.

"You should probably get that." Emma whispered between kisses.

Regina rolled over after one final kiss and looked at the caller ID and hit reject call before impatiently throwing her phone back on the table and turning back to get current priority. "It can wait."

Emma stroked Regina's hair from her face and as she did, her stomach rumbled loudly. Regina laughed heartily. It was the loudest stomach rumble she'd ever heard and she looked at the clock. It was 2pm. "I would offer you breakfast but I think lunch would be more appropriate."

Emma hid her face in the pillow. Talk about ruining the moment. She was hungry though and really should eat. She couldn't believe she'd stayed so long. She felt a movement on the bed and looked up. "Where are you going?"

Regina grabbed a silk robe and tied it around her waist.  
"To get you something to eat before your stomach bites my hand off."

Emma sat up. She didn't want Regina cooking or preparing food for her and she really should get back home before Mary M sent out a search party, or worse, saw how she'd accidentally spilled a whole jar of her expensive face cream in the bathroom sink. _On second thoughts, probably best to stay away._

"I have a better idea."

Regina turned around with an expectant expression on her face.

"How about we go grab some burgers and I don't know, feed the ducks in the park."

Regina stifled a laugh. "I don't think ducks eat burgers, Emma."

"I meant, oh forget it! You know what I meant. I'm not good at _this!_ "

Regina sat back down on the bed next to Emma and placed her hand on the blonde's back rubbing small circles. "Neither am I. Burgers sound perfect. I'm going to make some coffee. If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is through there. There are fresh towels and help yourself to products." She gave her a chaste kiss and walked off to the kitchen.

Emma showered quickly. She felt weird bathing in other people's homes but here she felt quite comfortable for some reason. She left the bathroom door open and shouted through, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you wanted to get in here with me. You have a huge shower. Plenty of room for two!"

Regina giggled as she poured out two cups. "As appealing as that sounds, I myself am starving and we'd both be no use passed out from exhaustion on the shower floor."

Emma turned off the shower and dried herself. "Exhaustion? You seem pretty confident in your abilities."

Regina shook her head smiling and rolled her eyes. "I don't seem to recall you complaining twenty minutes ago." She grabbed the two cups and walked back to the bedroom where Emma was now dressed in her underwear.

"Definately. Not. Complaining." She said as she took one of the cups of coffee gratefully and stole a quick kiss.

Regina made her way to the bathroom and showered quickly, keeping the door open also. She was so comfortable around Emma and she couldn't stop smiling to herself.

Emma finished dressing and drank her coffee. It was black but she didn't mind. She felt like she should make the bed or something. She decided to go and wash up her mug instead. She stayed in the kitchen until Regina reappeared fully dressed in jeans and a navy t-shirt. Emma suddenly realised she was wearing last night's clothes and felt a little bit self conscious.

"I think this is a bit fancy for burgers. Gonna have to go get some stuff out my car I think."

Regina smiled. She wasn't a clothes sharing kind of woman but the thought of seeing Emma wearing something of hers made her tingle with delight. She opened her closet and pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and a button down shirt and handed them to the blonde.

"Just, don't get burger sauce on my favorite shirt."


	19. Chapter 20

**Hey! Ok thank you all so much for the lovely messages and reviews! Happy Sunday to all wherever you are. Thanks for reading, reviewing and following! Song is Jet - be my girl. Oh and the one in the other chapter was Major Laser ft. Ellie Goulding - Powerful. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or songs in this fic unfortunately. Enjoy!**

Regina locked up the apartment and the pair headed out into the street. There was no sign of the market place that had been there the previous night and there was now traffic clogging the street. Emma looked confused.

"I feel like I just got transported into the future."

Regina smiled and took her hand. "I like to think of it as a fairytale. On the stroke of midnight, all the magic wears off, leaving everything as it were before."

Emma smiled lightly and looked at her feet. Now that were outside in the cold light of day, she was beginning to panic about what last night had meant, if anything, to Regina and what would happen now their 'magic' had worn off.

Regina seemed to sense intuitively what Emma was thinking and she wondered the same thing if she were honest. She wasn't ready to get into the complications or what ifs and wanted to enjoy her Saturday without thinking about Monday. She added, "This fairytale is a little different though. The magic certainly did not dissapear at midnight. The princess is still here." She smiled bashfully and Emma pulled her into a sideways hug, kissing her on the forehead.

"You're so cute! If I'm the princess, what would that make you?"

Regina laughed. "Why the queen, of course!"

Emma hummed. "Mmmm, now that's a Disney movie I'd love to see. A lesbian portrayal of a modern day romance! Not the pg version though."

"Are you suggesting porn Miss Swan?" Regina faked horror.

"Ah, so you've seen that one!"

The women giggled. It was just easy going and fun. They energised and bounced off each other as though they'd been friends for years. They turned the corner to the street of the dance school.

"Glad to see my pumpkin hasn't disappeared." Emma wiggled her eyebrows when she saw her yellow bug.

"More like banana I would say." Regina drawled.

"I think even Disney would draw the line at a princess riding into town on a magic banana. You, my queen, have a filthy mind!" Emma looked at the brunette with one eyebrow raised.

"That is not what I meant you idiot! I was refering to the color as you well know!" Regina was blushing furiously. What had she started here?

Emma laughed obnoxiously as she turned the key in the lock. She kicked off the heels and grabbed her pumps from the back seat. She hopped around to the passenger door and opened it with a flourish and a bow.

"You're carriage awaits, my queen."

Regina took the offered hand and got in. Emma kissed her hand lightly and banged the door shut with much less elegance. She hopped back around to the driver's side and got in. They drove off and Emma fiddled with the radio until a song she liked came on.

 _'Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me_  
 _Because you look so fine_  
 _That I really wanna make you mine'_

She sang along with the lyrics and was pleasantly surprised to see Regina mouthing along with them too. They were soon dancing in their seats, Emma tapping on the steering and wheel and Regina was shaking her head and playing air guitar.

 _I' know we_  
 _Ain't got much to say_  
 _Before I let you get away, yeah!_  
 _I said, are you gonna be my girl?'_

When the song finished the pair giggled at each other. Regina might have been a dance teacher but she rarely just let loose and made a fool of herself. She was feeling a little giddy with the endorphins currently swimming around in her body.

Emma stopped the car. "We are here!"

They got out and walked up to the place Emma had driven them too. It was a small burger joint that looked unimpressive from outside and honestly, pretty grimy inside too.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Am I going to get salmonella poisoning from this place?"

Emma shushed her. "Trust me. Best burgers in town."

Regina didn't quite believe her but decided to risk it anyway. They sat at a plastic table on plastic chairs and looked at the grubby, laminated menu.

"How hungry are you?" Emma asked.

"That fact that I'm sat here and prepared to eat something in this establishment should tell you I'm ravenous." Regina snarked. She didn't mean it to be so bitchy but she was hungry as hell.

They ordered and within five minutes their food was slopped down in front of them in red plastic baskets. It smelled amazing.

Emma picked up her bbq cheese burger and unwrapped took a ravenous bite letting the juices roll down her chin and quickly wiping it away with the back of her hand. She wanted Regina to like her even if she ate like a pig.

Regina reluctantly took a bite of her own burger. It was heaven. She'd opted for a simple burger with salad and was surprised to discover it was flame grilled and handmade. Even the bread was artisanal flecked with poppy seeds. There was a caramelized onion dressing on it and she instantly regretted her earlier criticism.

"Ok. I admit it. This really is the best burger I've ever tasted. How on earth did you find this place?"

Emma grinned with bbq sauce all around her mouth. "Told you so! I have a like a burger radar I think. Whatever city I'm in, I make a point of trying every single burger place I can find. I'm not too cultured when it comes to food but I know what I like and I like what I know."

Regina reached across the table and wiped Emma's mouth with a napkin. "You also eat like a child." She giggled. "Sorry, I couldn't take you seriously with that sauce all over your face!"

Emma smiled gratefully. She thought it was cute. "You gotta try this. Here. Have a bite." She offered her burger to the brunette and as she took a bite, Emma smeared the sauce over her face laughing mischeivously.

Regina chewed quickly and swallowed. It was delicious. She wiped her own mouth and rolled her eyes. "As I said, you are a child." She smiled unable to keep a straight face as Emma was beaming.

Suddenly, Emma leant across the table and stole a kiss, sucking Regina's lip into her mouth and making mmm sounds.

"You missed a bit."

"I see. Thanks for clearing that up."

"You're welcome."

The waitress came over and cleared her throat annoyed at their PDA. "Ahem, can I get you ladies anything else?"

Emma sat back down in her chair sheepishly and Regina blushed.

"We are good for now thanks."

The waitress walked back off in a bit of a huff and eyeballed Emma sternly.

"Sorry, I forget people have issues. I'll try to keep my hands off you for the rest of the day." Emma apologised not wanting to make Regina uncomfortable.

Regina had been looking down at her lap. She glanced up seductively. "I'd rather you didn't.'"

They finished their food and Regina walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Emma paid for the food and went to wash her hands and scrub her face. She didn't want to spend the whole day with bbq sauce crusting up her face. Regina stood back fluffing her hair in the mirror but really she was staring at Emma's ass as she bent over the sink.

Emma grabbed a paper towel and dried her face and hands. She caught Regina staring in the mirror and she tingled. She threw the paper towel in the trash and turned around to pull the brunette into a passionate kiss.

"So which park should we go to?" Emma asked between kisses.

Regina looked at her overcome with desire as memories of last night and this morning flooded her thoughts.

"I was thinking we could skip the ducks and get some dessert."

"Where would you like to go, my queen?"

Regina grabbed Emma's collar and kissed her harder. "Home."


	20. Chapter 21

By the time Emma left Regina's apartment, it was after midnight. She was reluctant to go but also felt that their encounter had been more intense than either was equipped to deal with. She had a feeling Regina was usually quite a private person. She didn't come across as needy as most of the women she'd hooked up with and maybe that was what was keeping her from parting ways.

Emma stood at the door of the apartment building suddenly timid. She had only once before requested to see someone again and she also knew she would be seeing Regina again in the dance classes.

"So... great weekend."

Regina smiled warmly. "It really was."

"Thanks for lending me this outfit. I'll erm, have it cleaned and back to you on Monday if that's ok."

Regina looked relieved. "I'm glad to hear you will be attending the classes again. It's fine. Don't worry about the clothes. You can give them back some other time."

Emma grinned. "So you wanna see me again outside the classroom?"

Regina smirked. "I'm not against the idea, no."

"Good. Neither am I."

"Good."

Emma awkwardly gave Regina a quick kiss. It wasn't as if she hadn't been kissing her all day but she still felt nervous and butterflies in her tummy as she walked away.

"Goodnight Regina. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Miss Swan. Drive safely."

Emma got in the bug and headed home with the goofiest expression plastered on her face. She couldn't believe the weekend she'd had. It had been one of the best of her life and she hadn't wanted it to end. She turned the key in her apartment door and tried to straighten her face.

"I take it you had a good date if this is the time you get in!" Mary M said with wide eyes. "Very good indeed judging by the clothes you're wearing!"

Emma started grinning again as she looked at her outfit and she jumped on the couch next to her friend. "Yeah it was ok."

"Just ok? It's 1 a.m. on a Sunday! You went out at 5.30 on Friday! Come on, spill the beans."

Emma giggled like a school girl. "Regina is just, she's so.. hhmmm! I don't know what it is. She's so different."

Mary M gave Emma a knowing smile. She'd felt the same way after her first date with David. "So when are you seeing her again?"

"Oh, well Monday, tomorrow now I guess. At the school." Emma shrugged and looked at the clock. _Only another 39 hours away._

"I meant on a date."

"Uhm, soon, I guess."

Mary M grinned. "Message her tonight and arrange something properly. And for the love of God don't take her to that seedy burger joint. She'd never talk to you again."

Emma blushed. "Too late."

"You took her there? Oh Em, seriously honey, if she still wants to see you after that place, she's a keeper!"

Emma blushed deeper still. "Hang on a sec! It's just a second date. No biggie. I have had second dates before."

Mary M was now stood up and had her hands on her hips. "When?" She laughed. Emma Swan had never been on a second date in all the time she'd known her.

Emma thought about it but came up blank. She was annoyed that her friend was right and lied. "Gahh, before I met you!"

"Sure you have. I'm going to bed honey. Goodnight and oh, before I forget. You owe me 80 dollars for that cream. Sweet dreams!" And she gently closed her door.

Emma switched on the tv at a low volume and flicked through the channels. She wasn't tired and she didn't have to wake up early so she decided to watch a movie. She thought about getting changed into her pj's but she liked how Regina's clothes felt on her skin. She subconsciously lifted the collar of the shirt up to her nose. It smelled like Regina's fabric softener mixed with a little bit of her perfume. She clicked play on the movie she had chosen. It was Cinderella. She smiled gently to herself as the images appeared on screen and she remembered their banter. Soon enough, Emma was fast asleep on the couch wrapped in Regina's shirt, dreaming of princesses and queens.

...

Mary M woke up at 9 to make herself some coffee. When she walked into the lounge come kitchen, she saw Emma had left the t.v. on all night and was about to shout into her room about wasting energy when she saw the image it was paused on. It was Cinderella stepping into her pumpkin carriage and there was her room mate curled up peacefully with her arms wrapped around her borrowed shirt. It was the cutest thing she'd ever seen and snapped a photo on her phone. She decided not to wake her up just yet and maybe she'd send her that image for blackmailing purposes in the future.


	21. Chapter 22

**Thanks again for all the lovely words! ;-)**

Emma woke up with a mad crick in her neck after falling asleep on the couch. She looked at the clock. 11:30. She hadn't slept that long in ages. Her arms and legs were achy, she smiled as she remembered why. She grabbed her phone and began typing.

 **E: Good morning my queen. How are you feeling today? It's Emma by the way. This is my number.**

She waited nervously. She wondered if she was being too full on messaging less than twelve hours after she left the woman but she could not get her out of her head for a second. Her phone vibrated and her heart somersaulted in her chest.

 **R: I guessed it was you from the ' my queen' opening. Is that going to stick?**

Emma laughed.

 **E: I think it suits you. You are quite regal. Even your name is regal.**

 **R: I didn't realise you knew royalty so intimately to make that assumption.**

Emma blushed.

 **E: Only one that I know intimately.**

She waited for a few moments.

 **R: Indeed.**

 **E: So I wanted to tell you again that I had a great time with you and I was hoping we could maybe get together again sometime in the week if you aren't busy.**

 **R: That would be lovely. I'm free on Wednesday after six.**

Emma paused. She really wanted to see her before then and wasn't sure if she could make it through 2 whole classes without being able to kiss the woman.

 **E: Sure Wednesday is good. Monday would be even better though.**

It was forward for her. Her heart pounded as she waited for a response.

 **R: Why not. Monday works for me too. Are you coming to the afternoon class?**

Emma punched the air just as Mary M walked in.

"Someone is in a good mood!" She smiled.

Emma twirled around in a panic. "Oh hey! I thought you'd gone out already."

Mary M opened the refrigerator. "No. I'm pretty exausted. I have extra work to prepare for the sub on Friday so I told David I'm staying home this weekend." She looked pretty sad about it. "But we seriously need to go shopping. There is one yogurt in here and it's a month out of date."

Emma's stomach rumbled as if on cue. "That sounds like a plan. I want to get some stuff anyway. I might actually starve while you are on vacation."

Mary M laughed. She knew that was a huge possibility. Emma wasn't very domestic and most days forgot basics like bread and milk. She felt like the blonde's mother at times.

Emma put on the shirt she had crumpled to death in her sleep and said. "Come on let's go to the supermarket."

Mary raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to get changed first?"

"No! This is fine. We are only going to the supermarket."

Mary M shook her head. "Oh honey, you've got it bad!"

Emma made a pfft sound and waved the comment off.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about! I just don't see the point of dirtying another outfit to go buy food. It's more laundry... you know I hate doing laundry."

Mary M grabbed her bag and grinned. "Keep telling yourself that!"

As they walked out the apartment, Emma tried to send a quick reply without Mary M seeing her. She didn't want her thinking she was right about this. She'd never hear the end of the subject.

 **E: Yeah. I'll be at class. Great! How do you feel about bowling?**

She got in the driver's seat and chucked her phone on the dashboard. She reversed out of the spot and Mary M got in the passenger side. As she sat down, Emma's phone buzzed and a message popped up.  
Mary M grinned.

"She said she wouldn't mind seeing your..."

Emma grabbed the phone off the dash blushing.

"You have no boundaries girl! That's just rude!"

Mary M laughed heartily as Emma put her phone safely in her pocket. "Oh come on Em! Admit it! You really like her! Where are you taking her?"

Emma huffed. "Bowling, God! Just drop it. It's a second date is all. I don't hound you about you about your love life."

" _Love_ life.."

"Grow up!"

Mary M was making cooing noises. "Aww, I think it's cute! Aren't you going to read her message? I for one wanna know what she wouldn't mind seeing!"

Emma ignored her.

"You know she might think you don't want to talk to her if you don't reply immediately."

Emma's face dropped for a second but she covered it quickly with another pfft. "She wouldn't think that." Or would she?

As soon as they arrived at their destination, Emma whipped out her phone and read the message.

 **R: I wouldn't mind seeing your** **reaction when I royally thrash you on the bowling lane.**

Emma giggled. It wasn't the response she was expecting. She couldn't quite picture the petite and elegant woman being a bowling freak. She was intrigued.

 **E: Is that a challenge?**

 **R: It's a guarantee.**

 **E: Bring it on! In fact, why don't we up the stakes.**

 **R: What do you have in mind?**

 **E: If I win, you let me keep this shirt.**

 **R: Haha! And when I win?**

 **E:** _ **IF**_ **you win you mean. Name it.**

 **R: You come back to my contemporary classes for a week.**

Emma groaned. That was a just cruel and twisted.

 **E: Fine! You are evil, but no problem. Not gonna happen.**

 **R: We shall see.**

Emma pocketed her phone as Mary M was beaming at her and it was making her uncomfortable. "Whatever you wanna say, don't. Come on. Let's go get some food."


	22. Chapter 23

Regina laughed at the messages on her phone. She had the feeling Emma really hadn't enjoyed the contemporary class but she wanted the woman to give it another couple of tries before quitting. It really did wonders for flexibility and balance. Plus she quite liked seeing the blonde contorting her body in unimaginable ways. Their weekend had been a joyful one and Regina found herself unable to stop thinking about the blonde and the feelings she was having for her. It was intense and something she was deriving much pleasure from. Emma Swan was the only lover in her entire life that had been able to satisfy her physically. She thought back to old flames and what she had thought of as a satisfying sex life. She realised she'd been missing out most of her life. She could, of course, do the job herself but now, now she knew the expert touch of another and the pleasure it could bring, she was hooked.

She giggled to herself again and put her phone back on the desk. She had been getting some responses to the applications she'd made and had a couple of auditions for the following week. Her stomach fluttered at the thought of it. She was a bit nervous about getting back into performing again but it was a thrill she had missed. She felt like celebrating. Thoughts of calling the blonde over filled her head but she resisted. Memories of exes who were too needy with her were playing over in her mind. She worried that she would become one of those people, obsessive and annoying. She hadn't ever been that type of person and she didn't want to start now. She could wait another 26 hours and thirty-two minutes. Thirty-one.

...

Emma grabbed boxes of cereal, bags of potato chips and various breakfast bars off the shelves and threw them in the cart.

"Em, you really need to expand your food choices. How about some tuna steaks? You just grill it for a few minutes and open a bag of salad."

Mary M felt bad about criticizing Emma's earlier cooking attempts and wanted to make sure she didn't just eat takeout or cereal the whole time she was away. It was only 3 days but the woman she lived with was a child.

"I thought you said you didn't want me cooking anymore!"

"I just think you should start simple. Work your way up to more complicated dishes. A tuna steak is pretty impossible to mess up." She had a feeling she would regret her words later.

"Yeah why not." She was thinking about the weekend. Mary M would be out so she'd have the place to herself. Maybe she could invite a certain someone over for dinner. She grabbed four bottles of wine and shoved them in the cart.

Mary M laughed. "Maybe just open those after you've turned off the stove."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows back in response. Why Mary M thought she needed to take care of her all the time annoyed her somewhat. She had lived alone for years and done ok. Admittedly, she had enjoyed it at first, being taken care of and fed but she wanted to get some of her independence back and prove to her she could cope for a whole weekend. She'd just gotten lazy was all. She'd be fine. She popped a couple of boxes of microwave rice in the cart and a few cans of beans. It wasn't exactly prepare from scratch but she didn't see much point if you could buy it ready and it tasted the same to her.

They finished up their shopping trip and paid. They loaded the stuff in the car and Emma opened a bag of the potato chips to eat on the way home, spilling half the contents down her.. Regina's... shirt. She fished around her bra to recover the chips and popped them in her mouth. Mary M was looking at her with disgust.

"I'm hosing you down before letting you back in!"

"Whaaa?" Emma cried with a mouth full.

"You're a pig! You've been in those same clothes for two days and I hate to guess how long since you took a shower! Now your eating greasy chips off yourself!"

Emma glared at Mary M. "I'll have you know, I took a shower yesterday. Three in fact! And technically, I've only been wearing these clothes for a couple of hours so butt outta my business!"

"Fine! I just hope you make more of an effort around the dance instructor."

"I do."

"Ok then."

Back at the apartment, Emma decided to prove a point once and for all and cook a late lunch. She chopped up some onions, garlic and tomatoes and sauteed them in a pan. She browned some ground beef and tossed it in the pan with the other ingredients adding passata and some herbs and spices and let it simmer. When it was almost ready, she microwaved a bag of rice and served it out on two plates.

Mary M had been in her room. When Emma called her out she looked at the meal plated up for her in surprise.

"Wow! I'm impressed!" She took a bite. "This is really good!"

Emma nodded her head and grinned. "So you can stop worrying about me and quit treating me like a kid."

Mary M nodded. "Okay. Sorry honey. I take it all back."

The rest of the evening was a drag. Emma was bored out of her skull. All she wanted to do was cosy up with the brunette who she couldn't get off her mind. She re-read their messages over and over and wanted to send something again. She kept stopping herself because she didn't want to appear too keen. She hated when girls were like that with her. In the end, she decided to get an early night. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner.


	23. Chapter 24

Regina was early for class. Normally she would step out between lessons to get some space and fresh air. She wanted to feel the blonde's lips against her and a part of her wished they could just skip the whole class and date and go straight back to her apartment. Her new found sex drive was like that of a teenage boy. Every little thing was setting her off and she cursed the feeling whilst wholeheartedly welcoming it. Every time someone walked past the glass door, her heart raced to her throat and she stopped breathing for a few seconds. She couldn't live like this. It was ridiculous. She had a job to do.

Emma walked into the studio, happy to see Regina was alone. Her cheeks tingled and her mouth was doing some weird twitchy thing where it couldn't decide whether to smile or frown.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Emma stepped closer and Regina froze. Her whole body was aching with anticipation. The blonde gently reached out a hand and touched Regina's fingers lightly. It was a small gesture that had a big impact on both women.

"Glad you could make it to class." Regina smiled genuinely and Emma knew she really was wanted there. She didn't know how appropriate it would be to kiss her right there and then so she settled on pressing her lips gently to the back of the brunette's hand.

Regina flushed. She wanted so much more than what she could have at this exact moment in time.

"I'm glad to be back. How was your Sunday?" Emma was still grinning.

Regina wanted to say _'it was the most boring day and I wish you had been there.'_  
Instead she said, "Not bad. And yours, Miss Swan?"

Emma blushed. When Regina called her that she felt a bit dirty. Especially after their weekend. "It could have been better."

Regina bit her lip. She knew what Emma had meant. She needed to kiss her now. "Mine too." She leaned in close, pulling Emma by the hand and was about to close her eyes when Ashley walked in. She pulled away quickly.

"Good afternoon Ashley."

Regina looked at Emma sternly. She took a few steps back and nodded. It was definitely not the time to start something that neither of them could finish.

As the other students began piling into the studio, Regina busied herself with the stereo. She was looking forward to this class and she may have made a few additions to her playlist for the warm up.

"Ok girls, let's get started." She took her place at the front where Emma happened to have positioned herself. "Miss Swan, glad to see you are keen but maybe take a few steps behind me, unless you'd like to teach the lesson that is?"

Emma shuffled to the left and maybe a step and a half backwards. Regina shook her head but began the warm up anyway. She really was happy to know Emma was just as keen to be near her as she was.

They started to the sound of Chris de Burgh.

 _'The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek.'_

Emma blushed. Had that been a deliberate reference to her on their date night? Probably not. She caught Regina's eye in the mirror and could have sworn she saw a glint there. They moved into lunges and through the slow stretches. Regina signalled for the group to go to the corner of the room.

As they began doing the step ball changes and leaps, the music became more animated.

' _I know we_  
 _Ain't got much to say_  
 _Before I let you get away, yeah!_  
 _Uh, be my girl_  
 _Be my girl_  
 _Are you gonna be my girl?_  
 _Yeah_ '

Emma giggled. That was definately a reference to their date and she was beginning to see a side to the brunette she hadn't seen before. This was like their equivalent of a mix tape and it was endearing.

Regina was grinning herself and mouthing the words as Emma completed her diagonal exercises. A couple of the girls in the group noticed her change in demeanour and whispered to each other giggling.

After the diagonals, Regina called all the students over to talk about the new routine for the day. "In modern dance, there have been a number of great influencers over the years that we sometimes forget. Today, I thought it would be interesting to pay a tribute to one such performer who was a visionary. The music today may be a little before most of your time but I believe it's important that you learn how to move and relate to as many styles as possible."

She taught the choreography, explaining the pauses and how they should exaggerate their movements. Emma copied well and had a strange feeling of familiarity with the moves. She couldn't quite remember where but she'd definately seen them or something quite similar in the past.

"Ok, now with the music."

The music came on and Emma doubled over laughing hysterically. Regina couldn't help herself either and tried to hide her mirth but her shoulders were shaking and her face was turning pink.

The other girls in the group started giggling but they didn't know why. Ashley was looking annoyed.

"Ok! Come on! Five, Six, Seven and.."

The group danced and Emma managed to do the choreography even through fits of laughter. When the chorus came she was almost crying.

 _'And how she was before the years flew by_  
 _And how she was when she was beautiful_  
 _She signed the letter_

 _All yours_  
 _Babooshka, Babooshka, Babooshka-ya-ya!_  
 _All yours_  
 _Babooshka, Babooshka, Babooshka-ya-ya!'_

Emma wanted a copy of this mix after class and she was definately going to be teasing the brunette for her lack of subtlety. Or just teasing in general.

When the lesson was over, Emma approached the teacher giggling. "Great song choices. How ever did you choose them?"

Regina smiled and placed a finger to her lip as if thinking. "You know, I can't quite remember now."

"Oh really?" Emma grinned as she stepped closer not really bothered in that moment who saw.

"No. It's gone. Perhaps you could help refresh my memory." Regina looked around self consciously to check no-one was observing. Ashley was still in the room but she was bent over lacing her pumps. Regina ran a hand lightly down Emma's stomach and pulled on the elastic of her tights.

"And how would you like me to help you remember?" Emma asked feeling extremely turned on.

Ashley finally left waving goodbye to Regina. With her free hand, Regina waved back and as soon as the girl was out of the door, she pulled Emma by her tights into a kiss. It was passionate and needy. Both women melted into each other as if they had been thirsting for the other their entire lives. Regina ran her hands up slightly under the blondes vest causing her skin to goosepimple and Emma reached around grabbing the ass she had wanted to touch for the whole class and pulled the woman closer. Minutes passed before Regina finally pulled away.

"Come on dear. I believe I promised you an ass whooping."

Emma groaned. "Why am I starting to regret suggesting bowling?"

Regina laughed and grabbed her bag. "I won't be too hard on you. Maybe I can make it up afterwards."

Emma's eyes widened and a bolt of electricity shot to her core. "Then what are we waiting for?"


	24. Chapter 25

**A/N: okay 1) apologies for the 2 day gap on this and thanks for sticking with me this far! 2) have just read back over this and there is a bit too much 'ball grabbing' for my liking... when I wrote it, it didn't sound like that in my head but I mean, really, how else would you word it? 3) think of the first part of this update as my apology gift to you lovelies for the delay. Love you all. ;-)**

The ride over to the bowling alley was a quiet one. Both women were already feeling quite turned on from their previous kiss and as Emma drove the bug, Regina couldn't help but stare at the blonde's arms. It was a shift stick and with every gear change, her muscles tensed. Regina loves those arms. She found herself running her fingers along the biceps which caused Emma's skin to goosepimple.

When they stopped at a red light, Emma reached a hand out and gently squeezed the brunette's thigh. Regina gasped at the contact and Emma noticed how she squeezed her legs together in response. She was pleased to know that her own touch did as much for the brunette as hard did. She wondered if they would be able to make it inside the bowling alley let alone play a game. The sexual tension was almost too much.

Emma reluctantly removed her hand as the light turned green and Regina stopped stroking her arm realising she may well cause the blonde to have an accident in her yellow death trap.

They reached the bowling alley and Emma parked up. She undid her seatbelt and let her hand run up the length of Regina's thigh.

"You have amazing legs."

Regina ran her own hand up the arm that was currently gripping her.

"You have amazing arms."

Before either could say another word, Emma awkwardly stretched across the shift stick and passionately kissed the woman sat beside her. Regina pulled the blonde's body further across the stick so they were both in the passenger side, tangled and cramped with nowhere to move but completely oblivious to the discomfort. Emma straddled Regina placing a knee on the seat between her legs to support herself, which caused a reaction she hadn't quite meant. Maybe they could skip the bowling after all, Emma thought and she snaked a hand down between them, lightly teasing Regina through the thin fabric of her tights. Regina moaned into their kiss so Emma pulled at the fabric, sliding her fingertips under the waist band and slipping down to the warmth radiating from the brunette's core. She was deliciously wet and Emma groaned with pleasure as her fingers met no resistance slipping between pulsing lips, sliding back up again to play with her clit. Regina shuddered and her thighes tightened around Emma's knee. She bucked up involuntarily and her kiss was now paralyzed against Emma's lips.

"I adore how you come." Emma whispered, her own breathing abilities diminished by her own excitement. This woman turned her on without having to touch her. She was simply divine and Emma felt she would never get tired of learning how to satisfy the goddess currently writhing in her passenger seat. Regina's body relaxed and she pulled Emma down again to deepen the kiss. She tried to pull at Emma's tights but the blonde gently grabbed her arms and pushed them around to rest on her ass.

"I want to feel you, Emma."

Emma groaned with pleasure. Just hearing her say that nearly tipped her over the edge. She pulled one hand back around and obliged the brunette with her request. She hadn't planned on things getting so heated in the carpark of the bowling alley and she could see a group of teenagers approaching the bug with curiousity. She quickly allowed Regina to slip a hand under her tights and spoke. "Feel that?"

Regina moaned. Emma was pulsating and slick against her fingers.

"Mmm hmmm."

Emma was going to come hard and fast. She grabbed Regina's hand again, pulled it free and quickly shuffled back to her own seat. Regina looked confused and a little hurt.  
Emma squeezed her legs tight and regulated her breathing.

"Trust me. I would love nothing more right now than to carry this on but there is a group of kids about to come over here."

Regina bolted up in her seat and looked around. She felt a mixture of shame, panic, shock and amusement and suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

Emma started laughing too and as the kids walked past, peering through the window, she leant her head against the steering wheel unable to control her mirth.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you stop me?" Regina asked through giggles. "I can't believe we.. I don't ever do this.. I'm mortified!"

Emma looked up. "I did stop you! It's cool. They didn't see anything. Just two women laughing."

Regina looked up apologetically. "But you didn't..."

Emma blushed. "Oh I did! Trust me. I already kinda.. when you... oh wow, this is embarrassing..."

Regina smirked. She wanted to take Emma home right that second and finish what they had started. She had been craving the feel of the blonde's skin against her own ever since they parted ways. Every little touch and kiss was like a magical drug and she was hooked.

"Really?"

"Really. But if you're worried about it, we can just call the bowling thing off. I can take you home and..."

Regina laughed.

"You really are afraid of losing to me arent you? Was that your plan all along you sneaky..."

Emma feigned shock.

"Oh my God! As if you are accusing me of seducing you to get out of bowling! How dare you!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow.

Emma wiggled her own eyebrows. "Did it work?"

Regina tutted and shook her head.

"Damn it! Okay, Jees.. you're so competetive." Emma complained as she got out of the bug.

Regina followed through the passenger side and spoke over the roof of the car. "Oh please, you only suggested this because you thought you were going to get a free shirt out of it!"

Emma swooped around to the passenger side and put her arms around Regina's neck.

"This kinda feels like our first fight."

Regina blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'm not really that great at making jokes."

"Hey! I was kidding! Hmmm, on second thoughts, maybe I need to reevalute what a joke is." She kissed Regina in the forehead and the pair walked hand in hand into the bowling alley.

Emma paid for the lane and they went to get their shoes. Emma looked over at Regina lacing the ugly bowling shoes and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Regina caught her staring.

"Nothing. You're just so cute in those."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Miss Swan, did you bang your head on the journey over here?"

Emma bit her lip. "Not on the journey over here no. Maybe in the carpark."

Regina blushed and stifled a giggle. She got up and Emma took her to their lane.

Emma sat down at the console and began typing frantically. Regina watched the giant screen above them to see what she'd written.

" _Evil_ Queen? Really?" She say down next to the blonde and shoved her away from the console. "If you get to pick my name, it's only fair I pick yours!" She started typing and elbowed Emma's arms away.

"No! Come on! People are gonna think I'm such a loser!" Emma complained.

"Well, you won't disappoint them, will you!" Regina laughed, enjoying her revenge just a little too much.

A waiter came over and addressed Emma.

"What can I get you, Princess Pumpkin?"

Emma glared at Regina who was still grinning. She turned back around to the guy on skates and smiled kindly.

"I'll have a beer and a bowl of nachos please."

"And for you, Evil Queen?"

Regina cocked her neck to the side and considered. "I'll have a beer too."

The waiter skated off and Regina picked up her ball, testing the grip and weight. She looked at Emma with a satisfied smile.

"You know, I quite like the title." She winked and before Emma could blink, the brunette had whipped around, aligned her shot and and bowled a strike. She bounced back relishing in the look of shock on Emma's face.

"Not bad."

She grabbed a ball and took her first shot. She lined up and threw a little off center but made the strike.

Regina grinned. "Not bad yourself."

Their drinks and chips arrived and they chinked their bottles in a toast. Emma couldn't get over how Regina could make even a beer bottle look sexy.

They bowled a few more strikes before they began trying to throw the other off their game. It was Emma's turn. Regina was leant against the ball return blocking the way.

"That's mature!" Emma snorted and tried to slide her hands around the sides of Regina to grab her ball.

Regina gave her the sweetest smile possible but wouldn't move.

"Just take what you want Emma. What is it you want exactly?"

Emma kissed her lightly and wrapped her hands around the brunette's back and pulled her out of the way. The kiss had once again set off her but she really didn't want to get distracted by foul play.

"I think you know damn well what I want and you're using it against me!"

Regina giggled wickedly.

"Is it working?"

"That's my line."

"I know."

Emma bowled a split. She looked at Regina and crossed her arms across her chest in a huff.

"Yep. I think we can safely say it's working."

She took another ball and this time Regina stood out of the way. She felt a bit guilty about using her prowess to throw Emma off, but only a slightly.

Emma bowled again and picked up the spare. Regina clapped. It was a good come back. She collected her ball and was about to take her shot when she noticed Emma doing something on the floor next to the lane. She laughed heartily.

"Emma, dear. What are you doing"

"Push ups.. gnnaah!"

"Yes but, I mean, why?"

Emma stopped and flipped herself upright and walked over to where the brunette was. Her biceps were bulging nicely and Regina couldn't help but notice. She wrapped her arms around the brunette again and held her firmly.

"Oh, well, you see, I seem to remember someone saying they had a thing for my arms, or something along those lines, and I just wanted to make sure to keep them in optimum condition, you know, for later on."

Regina knew what Emma was doing. She wasn't dumb, but apparently, her body was seeing how it was currently reacting. She couldn't stop herself.

"Oh I see. And what may I ask do you plan on doing later on?"

Emma pulled the woman closer and lifted her up slightly as she whispered in her ear, "You," and then just as quickly walked off.

 _Regina was pulsing again with anticipation. She knew she was going to have a hard time bowling straight now and she willed the desire away. It didn't work. She bowled a 6. Emma looked pleased with herself, swigging her beer and leaning against the console._

Regina threw the next ball and took her spare. It was their second from last round and honestly, at this point she didn't care who won, she just wanted to leave. She strode purposefully to where Emma was and smashed their lips together in a messy and desperate kiss.

"Emma, take me home."

*kiss*

"I thought... we were... bowling." Emma responded through delicious kisses.

"Let's call it a draw." Regina drawled in her deeper voice Emma now associated with flashbacks of the woman in throws of ecstasy.

"Works for me."


	25. Chapter 26

Emma drove quickly back to Regina's place and the pair made light conversation.

"So a draw, huh?" Emma inquired. "What does that mean?"

Regina thought about it. "Well technically we both win so, I suppose you can keep the shirt if you come to contemporary class."

Emma smiled. "Why do you want me to do that? Is it just to see me suffer?"

Regina placed a hand on Emma's knee. "Of course not! I just think it's one of those things that you grow to like. I remember when I first started, I hated it with a passion but after a few classes, I began to enjoy pushing my body to its limits and it really does wonders for coordination."

Emma laughed. "So you're saying my coordination is bad!"

"That is not what I said, Miss Swan." She retracted her hand in a bit of a huff.

"Okay. Any other reason?" Emma pushed on with her own special brand of charm.

Regina fought the smile threatening her lips. "I suppose I quite enjoy seeing you rolling around on my studio floor."

"Is that so, Madame Mills?" Emma grinned as she parked the bug outside Regina's apartment.

Regina got out and didn't look back, hoping that Emma was following her up the steps. She heard her the blonde jogging up behind her and she turned the key in the lock.

"I kinda like seeing you rolling around too." Emma stated and followed Regina into the elevator. "But that's not why I come to your classes, you know. Well, not the only reason."

Regina looked at her with wide eyes. "I should hope not!"

"Because you know, if this doesn't, you know, continue, I'd like to still be able to come to the classes without it being awkward. I really enjoy them."

Emma was asking her permission to return if they stopped sleeping together and Regina had the feeling that she wasn't likely to see the blonde again. Her heart sink a little at the thought and she cursed herself for getting too wrapped up in something she swore she'd never do. It was just sex. Just amazing, meaningless sex. She steeled her face and smiled at Emma.

"Miss Swan, I do not do awkward. I am quite capeable of separating my personal and professional life and I would not be so petty as to ban you from my class because of a few dalliances."

Emma wasn't sure if she was relieved or upset by that response. She'd probably just put her foot in her mouth big-time and ruined their evening. Regina stepped out of the elevator and turned around when she saw Emma was holding back.

"Are you coming in or not?" Regina sassed.

"Do you want me to?"

Regina wasn't too sure. Her stomach was suddenly in knots. If this was to be her last encounter with the blonde, she reasoned that she may as well make it count.

"Emma. Get over here."

Emma darted out of the elevator and into the arms of the brunette. She really was regretting bringing the topic up and was thankful that Regina seemed to be willing to overlook her faux pas. They fell against the door of the apartment in a passionate rage, each trying to gain the upper hand in their battle of tongues and dominance.

Regina dropped her bag on the floor and grabbed the blonde roughly by the arms, pulling her to the bedroom. She all but ripped the vest off the blonde and grabbed greedily at her breast not bothering to unclasp the bra in her path and instead pulling it out of the way. Emma was shocked by the intensity and returned the sentiment with equal fervour, grasping hungrily at the expanse of skin now on show. She sucked and licked a trail down to the band of Regina's tights and pulled them down to get ankles along with the woman's panties. Regina lost her balance and fell backwards onto the bed and tried frantically to kick the tights off her ankles. She managed to do so as she pulled Emma down onto the bed and flipped them over. She wanted to make this woman pay for making her feel so vunerable and out of control. She pulled off the blondes tights in one swoop and Emma reached around her own back to remove the bra that was uncomfortably fastened around her waist.

Their breathing was jagged and labored as Regina was now straddled across the blonde's naked stomach. Emma reached up and grabbed her breast, kneading it as Regina steadied herself and slid backwards, leaving her juices glistening against the blonde's pale stomach. Emma sat up, unwilling to break contact while the brunette made her descent. Regina pulled Emma by the legs to the edge of the bed and knelt on the floor between them. She hooked her arms up under the blonde's thighes and held her by the ass. She bit and sucked her way from the blonde's inner thighes until her mouth found it's target. She darted out a tongue and tasted the nectar she had been craving. Emma moaned and opened her legs wider. The feel of the brunette's warm mouth on her was divine and sent ripples and waves throughout her body, hardening her nipples against the cool night breeze. She ran her fingers through short brown locks and pulled the woman closer against her wet core. Regina sucked and nibbled at the hard button causing Emma's abdomen to flex in response. She traced a hand around the length of the thigh and snaked up under it. Without warning, she plunged two fingers up to her knuckles inside the blonde and began a sporadic pumping and curling causing Emma to groan and grind further into the woman's face. Regina lapped greedily, unable to quench her insatiable thirst for the woman. She moaned as she felt the tremblings of this woman coming undone above her, surrounding her, lost in this moment.

Emma arched backwards in the throws of their love making, indeed, that was what it was to her she realised as she came spectacularly and she reached for the hand of the woman who had provided her with such an emotional and sobering reality. Regina took her hand and they lay for a few moments together in sombre silence as Emma recovered from her mind bending orgasm.

 _'Love.'_ She thought as she pressed her body up and pinned her pelvis against the brunette's. _'I need to make love to this woman.'_ She thought as she gently traced circles around her areolas then splayed her fingers across her chest. _'I could love her.' Emma continued her ministrations as the mantra in her mind played over and over. So deeply lost was she in a meditative state, she couldn't bare to stop, even when there was nothing but soft whimpers coming from the brunette beneath her. She pulled the woman's back against her front and nibbled at her neck, ran her hands further down to Regina's sweet spot and caressed her breasts and sides as if playing a delicate instrument. The sounds she emitted more enchanting than any harp or violin could ever match. Moans filled the air as Emma increased her pressure, slowly, tauntingly. A thumb against a hardened nub and three fingers slipping in and out with the precision of a_ maestro. A _final note played and echoed in the room. The pair, exhausted, fell into a messy chaos of arms and legs upon the bed unwilling or unable to make a sound other than gaspy breaths._

Emma had no idea how long they had stayed that way or when she had fallen asleep but when she woke up, a panic took over her. She didn't do relationships. She didn't do love and she couldn't do this. Regina stirred and Emma's heart bear fast against her ribcage. She carefully untangled herself from the brunette and dressed herself before taking a final look at the sleeping beauty and creeping out of the apartment. In the elevator, tears threatened her eyes and she blinked quickly to hold them back. She didn't know what was worse, the pain of walking away or the pain she was starting to feel in her chest whenver she looked at Regina. Either way, this had been a bad idea.


	26. Chapter 27

**just a very short update before work. This will have to be in 2 parts this chapter because I am soooo late! Didn't want to leave you guys hanging on that awful terribly written last update. Sorry. Emma is stupid!**

The next morning, Emma felt pretty awful about just leaving in the middle of the night and debated messaging Regina to apologise. She decided against it and instead did what she said she would do. After all, a bet was a bet she reasoned. She drove herself to the dance academy and sheepishly walked into Regina's contemporary class.

"Hey."

"Hey." Regina responded a little too dryly. She had not been at all surprised to find Emma had gone that morning but she was surprised she showed up for the class that she hated so much.

Emma's felt that pang in her chest again. She didn't like Regina being cold with her but she couldn't blame her really. She had issues and she wished she could work through them and get on with being happy but every time she had tried that in the past, she ended up hurt. It was her defense mechanism. Not that she'd even considered sticking around for a relationship before. Not since she was 17.

The studio was still empty. "About me leaving last night, I am sorry." Emma began.

Regina forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "It's fine." She had had the worst morning ever and it was not something she was proud of. She'd never felt so disappointed in her life or so completely weak and she hated it. She hated the fact that she had said things wouldn't be awkward on her part but they obviously were.

Emma sighed. She hadn't factored into her reasoning how much more or was hurting her right now to see this woman clearly upset because of something she herself had done. "It's not fine. Regina, I really, really like you. I don't know what I'm doing here. Last night was the best night of my life and I panicked."

Regina swallowed hard as Emma apologised and explained her actions. It was also the best night of her life until she'd left. She wasn't sure how she was feeling. She'd spent the whole morning trying to tell herself it was just two adults having some fun and that her mind was playing tricks on her because of the amazing sex. But now, now Emma was stood in front of her again and saying these things, something inside her was aching. She wanted to tell her to get out of the studio and never come back. She wanted to rip her own heart out so that she couldn't feel anything for this woman. The words that actually came out surprised her.

"I think I really like you too."

A group of students walked in and she busied herself with the stereo. Emma stood there shocked by the words and the effect they were having on her own heart. What was wrong with her? Why was she trying to run away from something when it was so good? Maybe she could try this. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as she had imagined it in her head.

The music started and Regina instructed the girls through the warm up. Emma stood as close as she could get to the instructor bending and stretching. She smiled apologetically at her as they made eye contact through the mirror. Regina smiled back with a pained expression.

The contomparary warm up was a little different to what Emma was used to. Regina instructed the girls to lie on their backs with one leg bent and the other extended up in the air. She walked around the room correcting and lengthening the stretch, leaving Emma for last. She gently placed a hand on her knee and straightened her leg then with the other, applied pressure to the back of her ankle, pushing it further towards her head and held it there.

"That's so painful!" Emma complained and a tear trickled down the side of her cheek at the stretch.

"It will be at first." Regina said apologetically as she stood over the blonde and pushed a little harder. "It won't cause any lasting damage but it will hurt in the morning."

Emma wasn't sure if Regina was talking about the stretch or last night. "Is it worth it?"

Regina smiled. "That depends on what you want to achieve. Flexibility is useful, wouldn't you say?" She pushed the leg slightly lower and her hair fell around her face reminding Emma of their encounter the previous night.

"Yeah.. ghaa! I'm not known for my flexibility. But I really wanna work on that." She reached a hand up and placed it gently over the one Regina was currently using to torture her. It was a small gesture and her words did not go unnoticed. Regina placed a gentle kiss to her fingers as she released the stretch and before standing back up straight.

"Maybe we both should work on that." Regina said and helped Emma back up to her feet.

Emma was about to say something else but Regina was turning to the rest of the class.

"Ok girls pair up, we are going to work on mirroring. Miss Swan, will you be my partner? I mean.. for the class!" Regina blushed as she realised what her words had sounded like. Emma grinned broadly.

"Are you sure I'm ready? I mean, I've only been to a couple of...classes." Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde's use of words. Emma blushed. "I'd love to be your partner, Regina. Just, forgive me if I mess up in the beginning."

Regina knew exactly what the blonde was saying and her stomach filled with butterflies. Maybe they could try this. "I'm sure we will both mess up. I'm more of a solo performer myself."

Emma was grinning from ear to ear. "Really? So no ex dance partners I should be worrying about living up to?"

Regina laughed loudly causing the other girls in the room to look up to see what their teacher was doing. She began dancing and Emma copied the movements.  
"None you need to worry about, no."


	27. Chapter 28

**Part 2 Of The Last Update. Am I forgiven?! You are all such softies! Love it and love reading your reactions. ;-)**

The rest of the class progressed without a hitch. Emma hadn't gone there with any other plan than to apologise for leaving. Now she seemed to be taking things to the next level and agreeing to a relationship. It was scary. She hadn't done it before and wasn't sure exactly how it went. All she knew was that she really liked this woman and was not ready to disappear.

Regina was having similar thoughts. She spent the class berating herself for implying that she wanted a relationship with Emma. It was the exact opposite of what she'd been trying to tell herself and yet, she was excited by the idea. She had been in relationships before that had left her feeling cold and alone. That, she could handle. This was different. She felt something for this woman and it had happened over a few short weeks. They hardly knew anything about each other, they had only been on two dates and yet it felt much more comfortable than any of her previous encounters. She wasn't sure how this was going to play out and her self preserving side wanted to run screaming in the opposite direction but when she looked into Emma's eyes, feelings of warmth washed over her and she didn't want to be deprived of this new sentiment. She looked lovingly at the blonde attempting to do a fish flop now and giggled.

Emma's legs were flailing about in a less than elegant manner. She was stuck ass over head and couldn't decide which way to fall. She grunted and tried once again to force her legs backwards. This time her toes managed to make contact with the floor. She carried on rolling over until her knees met the ground and she sat back on her ankles looking extremely red in the face but nevertheless pleased with herself.

"Remind me why I'm doing this?" She shouted over to the brunette who was still giggling. The class had finished about five minutes ago but she'd told Emma to wait behind and practice the floorwork.

"No reason." Regina smiled evily.

Emma's jaw dropped. "What? Seriously, I'm just rolling around the floor for no reason other than your sick and twisted pleasure?"

Regina leant back against the mirror and looked at her nails. "Call it payback for leaving me stewing all morning."

Emma huffed. "Ok I deserved that. Just didn't pin you for a getting even kinda girl."

Regina slumped down the mirror onto the ground and Emma scooted over to sit beside her taking her hand in her own.

"So, again. I am really sorry about that and I'm not just saying it because I don't wanna do anymore fish flops."

"I get it, Emma. This is new for me too. I don't make a habit of sleeping with students for one!"

Emma laughed. "I should hope not! They are a bit on the young side. Although I did wonder about Eugenie. She seemed quite taken with you."

Regina lazed her head against Emma's shoulder and giggled. "You think you're so funny don't you! I'm serious. The last time I was with someone, things didn't exactly end well. I'm not a very good girlfriend. I do my own thing."

Emma placed a chaste kiss on the side of her cheek. "I've never gotten past a first date before."

Regina removed her head and looked at Emma with questioning eyes. "Why is that?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess I just never really liked someone enough to warrant seeing them again. I've always been wham bam thank you ma'am and off to a new city or whatever. This is the longest I've ever stayed in one place."

Regina thought about it. She didn't really get it. She never had that much of a sex drive so one night stands never appealed to her. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Just sleep with random people that you know nothing about? Is it ever satisfying?"

Emma looked at Regina seriously. "I guess. I mean, it isn't always. Most of the time it's just plain awful but I never really cared too much. It was just about not being alone in that moment." She blushed. She'd never thought about it before.

Regina nodded. She'd had those moments of just not wanting to be alone. She remembered Ursula and the power games. It was never about liking each other or even deriving satisfaction. It was purely to prove a point and show their superiority.

"You've never had a one night stand?" Emma asked noticing how quiet Regina had become.

She blushed. "Not exactly, no. I've hooked up with some poor choices. A friend, I suppose. But never someone I'd only met the same night."

Emma was curious now. "So what do you do when, you know, you need a release? Do you have like a crazy cupboard full of sex toys hidden somewhere in your bedroom, cos' you know, I would be totally down for seeing that collection!"

Regina inhaled sharply. "What? No! Do you?!"

Emma grinned. "Not a cupboard full no. Maybe like a tiny little drawer.."

Regina bit her lip. She was beginning to realise just how sheltered a life she had led when it came to sex. She'd never understood the need for women to have sex toys and hadn't been in the least bit curious about them, until now.

Emma was analysing her for a reaction. She couldn't quite work out what was going through her mind. There was something Regina wasn't telling her but she'd get it out of her eventually.

A group of students walked into the studio. Emma looked up. She hadn't even considered the fact that Regina may have another class after theirs. She stood up. "Sorry, I should probably get going. You must have a million things to do."

Regina stood up and walked to the door with the blonde. "I have a theatrical dance workshop with these little ones until six and then tonight I promised one of the Latin instructors I'd partner him at this bar thing. He wants to drum up some more business for his class and thought it would be a good idea to go out on the scene to show off some moves."

Emma felt a pang of jealousy. Regina saw that look. She'd seen it on many men in the past when she'd rejected them and she did not like seeing it on Emma.

"You should come." Regina spoke without really considering whether it was a good idea or not. "It's not far from here, you know Cuban Bob's?"

Emma shook her head and smiled. "No, it's cool. You don't have to invite me. We can see each other another time. I mean, if you want to."

Regina pouted. "Emma. I want you to come. Honestly, I don't particularly like Zeze as a person. He's a sleaze but a great dancer. You'd actually be doing me a favor by coming as my date.." She trailed off and played with Emma's fingers.

Emma looked down at their joined hands and felt all warm and fuzzy. Regina wanted her. She was asking her out on a date after she very nearly messed things up. She felt honored and wanted to prove to this amazing woman she was worthy of her favor.  
"Well, if I'd be doing you a favor, how could I not go."

Regina kissed her, a long lingering kiss that took Emma, and probably anyone else who was watching, by surprise. She opened her eyes and saw Regina beaming at her.

"So I take it you are making this official?" Emma grinned as she looked around noticing the looks of shock from the receptionist and a few parents who were waiting for their kids.

"If we are going to date, I suppose I better come out in style."

Emma kissed her again and pulled her tighter against her body. If Regina was happy to be seen at her place of work in the arms of another woman, then she was going to make it count. As she walked away, Regina shouted, "Oh Emma, pick me up at eight."


	28. Chapter 29

**Hope you enjoy this one! Thank you again for all the reviews and messages. Honestly you are making me want to improve so much and I am loving this journey with you! Xxx**

"What do I even wear to a place called Cuban Bob's?" Emma asked Mary M. "I just have images of fat Texan cowboys wearing open front silk shirts in my head and I seriously have nothing like that."

Mary M was laughing uncontrollably at the image Emma had painted for her. "Oh honey, you need to get out more! Cuban Bob's is one of the most stylish Latin clubs in the city. It's almost impossible to get in without an invitation. You my girl, are in for a treat!"

Emma's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. I think you should wear that pant suit you wore to Julie's wedding. You looked amazing in that." Mary M was nodding enthusiastically as she spoke.

"Huh. That could work." Emma took out the carefully wrapped suit she'd only worn once and laid it on the bed. She grabbed a black low v-cut blouse and decided to forego the bra. She rarely went braless to straight places but that blouse opened all the way down to just above her belly button. It was something she'd bought on impulse and was quite thankful she now had somewhere to wear it.

She dressed herself and put on the heels Mary M had lent to her. She was still meaning to get that sorted but shopping just didn't fit with her schedule right now. She had more pressing things on her mind. Emma was nervous and Mary M was doing nothing to appease her nerves. She had swept her hair back into a sleek chignon and daringly applied a deep red lipstick along with bat wing eyeliner. Mary M took one look at her and whistled.

"Emma! You look like a model! Regina is absolutely going to swoon! Wait, lemme get a picture!" The pixie haired woman cooed.

"What? No! You are seriously like the most motherly person in the world sometimes. I dread to think what you'll be like when you have actual children! Those kids are gonna need some serious therapy!" Emma complained but posed demurely for the picture anyway.

"I'm so excited for you! I would love to go to that place. They are always using it for shooting movies and commercials. Who'd have guessed it. A third date in a week no less and at such an exclusive place!" Mary M was way too invested in Emma's love life. If Emma didn't know any better, she'd think something was missing from her own relationship but she knew full well how sweet things were with David.

"It's not exactly a date. I mean, she asked me to go as her date but she's working. I'll probably just be sat around all night watching as she tears up the dancefloor with _Zeze._ " Emma almost spat the name out as she put on some earrings. "Apparently he's a total sleazeball so technically I'll be there as a buffer."

"Well buffer or not, she wants you there and you better not mess it up!" Mary M scolded.

"I know I'm a shitty person! Talk about kicking me when I'm already down! M, I'm not gonna mess it up ok. She deserves better than my bullshit commitment issues. I just, I'm going to try to do better."

Emma grabbed her purse and car keys and waved goodbye to Mary M. The brunette smiled with a tear in her eye.

...

Emma pulled up outside Regina's apartment a little before eight. Her heart had been in her throat the whole way over and she wanted to calm down a little before she rang the bell. She pulled out a photo that was tucked away in the glove compartment and stared at it for a few moments. She felt herself calming down and finally breathed deeply, returned the photograph to its hiding place and stepped out of the car.

She rang the interphone and Regina buzzed her in. It felt strange going up to the apartment on her own. It was as though she was noticing everything for the first time like the whirring of the elevator and the pings as it passed each floor. When the doors opened, she noticed how each apartment had a welcome mat and Regina's depicted a pair of red sparkly shoes. She recognised them from The Wizard of Oz movie she'd watched a thousand times as a child. She'd have to grill the woman on that at some point. The door was ajar, inviting her to enter and she knocked lightly, not wanting to just walk in unannounced.

"Hey, Regina?"

She heard a clip clap of heels against the wooden floor approaching.

"Come in. Doors open."

She pushed it open slowly to reveal the brunette standing there waiting with a million watt smile. She was wearing a sequined mini skirt and a figure hugging halter neck top that draped down to reveal a hint of cleavage.

"You look amazing!" Emma gasped and Regina gasped back as she took in the blonde's appearance.

"Wow! You are stunning Miss Swan!" Regina stepped forward, pulled the blonde inside and slammed the door shut. They kissed each other carefully, not wishing to mess up the other's make up. It was delicate and precise. "You know, we could turn up fashionably late and make a big entrance, if you wanted."

Regina was blatently looking down Emma's top seductively and the blonde knew they would never get out of the apartment if either of them got started. She rubbed her lips together and took a small reluctant step back. "And keep Zeze waiting? That wouldn't be very nice." She playfully scolded the brunette.

Regina inhaled deeply trying to pull herself together. She needed to get a hold of herself. Emma probably thought she was a sex crazed monster. No wonder she'd run off. She probably needed to catch her breath! "You're right. We should probably get there before him anyway.." She looked down unable to now meet Emma's gaze.

Emma watched as Regina grabbed her bag and jacket and avoided looking at her. She smiled to herself, rolled her eyes and followed the brunette out of the apartment. When they were outside, Emma cocked her head to one side.

"What?" Regina looked sheepishly around.

"You haven't told him you invited someone have you?"

Regina made a weird face. "No, but it will be fine. I'm doing him a favour." She shrugged it off.

Emma jingled the keys to the bug around her finger. "Mary M said this place was pretty exclusive and impossible to get into.."

Regina sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and lied through her teeth. "It really isn't that big of a deal. We just... have to get you... on the list." She smiled like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Emma got in the driver's side and Regina took a moment to compose herself before sitting down and pulling the door shut.  
Emma started the engine.

"You know I know you're blagging this, right! There is no way I'm getting on that list, is there?"

Regina sighed and grimaced apologetically. "Alright, maybe I didn't exactly check beforehand, BUT... it'll be fine. I did only agree to this as a favour so the way I see it, he owes me!"

Emma laughed and shook her head. "There's the truth right there! Oh my God Regina! The poor guy probably thinks he has a shot and then you're gonna turn up there all, _oh hey Zeze I brought my girlfriend on our date can you get her in?_ And he'll be all _Oh what the hell baby, I thought me and you were gonna get it on!_ And because he's apparently a sleazeball he'll be like _whatevs chica how about a threesome!_ And then he'll be all pissed off when he realises it's never gonna happen and I'll end up driving home alone while you both dance off into the night!"

Regina was silently staring at Emma in amazement. "Is that what you spend your free time imagining?" She laughed. "Seriously, you should write a book or something."

Emma giggled slightly embarrassed that she'd waffled on and made a bit of a fool of herself. "Come on! I know what guys are like. It's a real possibility!"

Regina placed a hand on the blonde's thigh. "So.. girlfriend?"

Emma turned to face her with an eyebrow raised. "That's what you're focusing on? I have real valid points!"

"Is that what we're going with?"

Emma bit her lip grinning as Regina tickled her ear. She laughed and tried to bat her hand away. "Yes! That is what we're going with!"


	29. Chapter 30

"This is it." Regina said pointing across the street.

Emma looked over at the busy club and whistled. "Is that the line to get in?" The line went all around the block and there were hundreds of people dressed in their finest and snapping photos as a few celebrities were allowed past the black barrier ropes.

Regina looked around the crowd trying to spot Zeze. She saw him standing against the wall on the opposite side from the line smoking a cigarette. "Come on. Let's go get our passes." She grabbed Emma's hand and pulled her along to the place where he was standing.

"Good evening Zeze. Smoking again, I see?"

The dark haired, impeccably dressed man smiled broadly and opened his arms out in an exaggerated greeting. "Gina, querida! You are my angel! Tonight we dance for the stars!" He hugged her warmly, kissing her cheek and she awkwardly hugged him back.

"Zeze, this is my girlfriend, Emma. Emma dear, this is Zeze."

Zeze looked back at Emma in surprise and nodded as he extended his arms again to hug the blonde and tried to kiss her cheek. "Nice to meet you Emma. So Gina, Gina, Gina.. you are _sapatona?!_ Uau! Now is making much sense!"

Regina blushed. She had an idea what Zeze had said in context but didn't like what he had implied. Before she could say anything, Emma responded.

"Sim Zeze, somos sapatonas e muitos felizes também! E aí cara, beleza?" Emma extended a hand to shake and nodded at the guy.

Regina and Zeze looked at the blonde in shock. Emma Swan was just full of surprises.

"You speak portuguese very good!" Zeze said taking the offered hand and shaking it excitedly. "I like her Gina! Come, come ladies! I got extra pass for my friend mas he can forget it! I give to Emma minha brasileirinha friend!"

Zeze walked the two women across the street with his arms draped across each of their shoulders. His charm was infectious and he seemed harmless enough to Emma so she allowed the invasion of her personal space. Regina really didn't look too comfortable squished up under the guy's arm and Emma gave her a little wink of reassurance.

Once they were in front of the club, Zeze released the woman and greeted the bouncer with much the same gusto, hugging and fist bumping the guy. They struck up a conversation in Portuguese while Emma and Regina hung back. Regina slipped her arm around Emma and whispered, "What did you say to him and how do you speak portuguese?"

Emma chuckled and squeezed the woman tighter against her side. "I told him we were very happy lesbians and asked if he was cool!"

Regina beamed. "I knew he must have said something like that. He's not one for subtlety!"

Emma grinned and planted a gentle kiss on Regina's lips. "Neither am I!"

Zeze and the bouncer started hooting and Regina and Emma giggled. "Ladies, sorry to atrapalhar but we got to get in now!"

The bouncer removed the black ropes and let the three pass. Emma felt like a superstar as a group of people at the front of the line began snapping photos of them entering the club. Zeze winked at Regina and held up a hand shouting, "No pictures no pictures, please!" Emma laughed when Regina posed at the top of the steps and twirled around like she'd done this a million times. She held her arm out and Emma joined her on the steps in a demure hug as they posed for the photos. She could get used to this kind of treatment!

When they entered the club, Emma was blown away by the sheer size and decor. She now recognised it from a couple of movies and was extremely thankful she had listened to Mary M's dress advice. Zeze said something to Regina which Emma didn't hear and walked away. Regina held Emma's hand and led her to a separated seating area overlooking the dancefloor. Another bouncer stood in their way. Regina gave the name and he let them pass. Immediately, a bottle of champagne was placed down on the table for the woman and Regina winked at the blonde.

"Told you it would be fine!" She filled their glasses and raised one to Emma's in a toast.

"So, are you like, famous or something? Is there a movie I haven't seen that your in like one of those romantic teen dance things?" Emma asked only half joking.

Regina laughed. "Oh don't be silly! I'm old enough to play the grandma in those films!"

Emma gave her a scolding look. "You would be the hottest and youngest grandma I'd ever seen. Seriously, what's with the star treatment?"

Regina sighed. "I used to do a lot on Broadway and I may have been in a couple of commercials over the years. But tonight, I suppose I'm the entertainment." She took a shy sip from her champagne flute and looked down.

Emma was stunned. She knew Regina was a great dancer but she had absolutely no idea that she was so well known. What was she doing teaching classes at a low key dance school?

"I can't believe you let me take you to that burger joint! I am seriously starting to feel pretty inadequate about our date."

Regina reached out a hand and placed it on Emma's knee. "Dear, I loved that burger! And I'm really not that big of a deal. I haven't actually done anything recently and the only reason they treat me so well here is because I've trained a lot of their in house dancers. Trust me! I'm about as dull as they come!"

Emma was about to pick up on something but Zeze came over to the table and poured himself a glass. "So Emma, you a dancer too?"

Emma blushed. "Oh God no! I'm erm, well I..." She panicked. She really hadn't thought much about her career and had nothing to say that wouldn't make her sound like a complete loser.

"Emma is training with me at Mirror Mirror. That's actually how we met. She showed such promise since the first class and I suppose I was just drawn to her aura. There is a sensuality in the way she moves." Regina interrupted. She could see Emma was about to stumble over her words. She meant what she said and she thought Emma deserves to know how great she really was.

"Oh great! So after the show we can maybe have a dance, unless you prefer to lead and then I have to decline. I left my dress at home!" Zeze was so cheeky.

"Did you just imply I'm butch?" Emma feigned shock.

Zeze smiled and tapped the side of his nose laughing. "Is joke Emma! Come on, Zeze in a dress? No way querida!"

Emma really wasn't offended. The way Regina had talked about him she'd imagined much worse but he was actually a pretty decent guy. A little over the top and seemed to suffer from foot in mouth disease but nevertheless, a decent, happy-go-lucky guy.

Regina and Zeze exchanged a few last minute ideas over their choreography for the evening. Emma listened in trying to understand the lingo. Some of it was familiar but a lot was pretty alien. She didn't mind though. The champagne had gone to her head a little and she was enjoying herself. She was excited to see Regina dance, even if it wasn't with her.

Regina leant into Emma unexpectedly and kissed her deeply. Her tongue licked along her bottom lip seeking entrance and Emma obliged wrapping her arms tight around the brunette. Their kiss lasted for what felt like ages and then Emma heard an announcement as Regina slowly pulled away.

" _Welcoming to the floor our very own Broadway star and exclusive choreographer Regina Mills and the Brazilian stallion Zeze Henrique Perreira!"_

Regina planted one last kiss on Emma's lips and said, "I'll see you in a little while. Wish me luck!"


	30. Chapter 31

**A/N: Song is Sua Cara - Anitta / Major Laser. Please guys, check out some videos tagged coreografia for this song and also some zouk and bachata lifts and tricks videos. I found this update really hard to write because dance is something you need to watch to be impressed by. Sorry if it's awful :-/ I tried!**

The dance floor darkened and the room fell silent. The music began to play and a spotlight fell on the brunette goddess posing in the middle of the dance floor.

 _'Você prepara Mas não dispara_  
 _Você repara Mas não me encara_  
 _Se acha o cara Mas não me para_  
 _Tá cheio de maldade mas não me encara,'_

Regina moved seductively to the music. She banged her hip out on the first beat, trailed her arms down the length of her body and popped her leg out to the side dragging it back up and grinding down in time to the beats. It was a mix of urban moves that wouldn't have looked out of place on MTV and some Latin style dancing in the mix. Emma was awed.

Zeze jumped into the spotlight and twirled Regina around roughly. Emma held onto her seat. She thought Regina would surely fall from the force of the movement and her heart raced. Regina turned three times and Zeze stopped her grabbing her at the waist and stepping behind her, grinding up against her body as the music played.

' _Que eu vou jogar bem na sua cara.'_

Regina pushed her butt out forcefully causing Zeze to jump backwards and land on the floor before flipping himself back up to a standing position. The crowd cheered. Regina was simulataneously waving goodbye to the guy and dancing off, locking her shoulders and pumping out her chest. The pair met face to face in the center of the dance floor and did some synchronized movements that Emma thought looked like salsa. Zeze turned Regina again and grabbed her arms as the music slowed down, the pair leant backwards in a circlular movement similar to The Matrix and let their heads hang low. In sync to the music, Zeze and Regina placed their hands at various points on the brunette's body on each beat then broke apart again as the music ebbed. For the final part of the choregraphy, Zeze led Regina whilst she whined her back, he dragged her forwards on her toes, threw her upright and she twisted her body so she fell back with one leg up in the air into his arms like a rag doll.

The crowd cheered as the pair finished their first routine. Emma was mesmerized and a little jealous that Zeze had his hands all over her girlfriend. The next song came on, some Latin beats that Emma didn't recognise. It was a little slower than the last song and the routine was much more sensual. Emma watched as Regina's body swayed and snaked about as if she were made of elastic. She was ridiculously turned on by the show and she could not believe how lucky she was to call this talented and sexy woman her girlfriend. She took another sip of champagne and watched as Zeze spun the brunette on one foot repeatedly. She lost count after the sixth spin and gasps of awe from the audience could be heard from every corner. She looked like the ballerina inside a music box, only with her head hanging back sensually and her back arched. As she came out of the spin, she kicked her leg up and Zeze held her up in the air for one final lift.

The crowd cheered as the pair took their bows and the spotlight switched off. Emma clapped and hooted and looked around to see where they had gone. She couldn't see her anywhere and was a little disoriented from the champagne. A hand snaked around her waist and she looked down relieved to recognise it as the Regina's. She turned around and put her arms around the woman.

"You were so amazing out there! Just magnificent!"

Regina grinned and pulled the blonde into a passionate kiss. She was on a high from the performance which was only intensified in the blonde's company.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, is there anything left in that bottle of shall I get us another one?"

Emma nodded and grabbed the bottle to refill Regina's glass. They toasted and Regina took a large gulp. As soon as she'd swallowed, Emma leant in for another kiss. "Hmmm. I think I've just discovered my new favorite thing."

Regina smirked. "And what might that be?"

Emma took another and kissed Regina again. "The taste of you mixed with champagne."

Regina bit her lip. "Perhaps we could get that bottle to go.."

Zeze interrupted. "Did you like it Emma?"

"It was amazing! I'm sure you'll have hundreds of people lining up to take your classes!" Emma smiled politely as she complimented the guy.

"So come on! You owe me a dance now!" Zeze winked and Regina nodded in agreement.

"Yes and then maybe one with me afterwards?"

Emma sighed. She had no idea how to dance with a partner and she would rather be getting that champagne to go so her and Regina could get on with their own private dance, but she reluctantly agreed. The night was young and who knew, maybe she'd learn a few moves from him.

"Alright Zeze, go easy on me! No twirly stuff or lifts ok!"

Zeze winked at Regina. "I bring her back in one piece!"

Regina waved them off and glugged down the rest of her bubbly. She watched fondly as the blonde allowed herself to be led and her own natural rhythm kicked in. She could not wait for her turn to press up against her girlfriend on the dance floor and then later at her home. She filled her glass again and signalled to a waiter to bring a fresh bottle. She was feeling a bit tipsy but the happiest she'd felt in such a long time. Her she was in her element doing something she loved and sharing it with someone she was beginning to care for deeply.

Zeze and Emma returned laughing and whispering to each other like old friends. Emma was pointing at a group of women not so subtely and before Regina could get in on the conversation, Zeze left in the direction of where the blonde had signalled.

"Have fun?" Regina asked warmly.

"Yeah! He's actually a great teacher. He showed me a couple of moves I'd kinda like to try out on you."

"Is that so? Then shall we hit the floor Miss Swan?" Regina held out a hand and Emma took it gratefully.

The women danced slowly to the music with their arms resting around the other's waist. They were the only women dancing as a couple but neither really cared in that moment.

"So you never told me how it is you speak Portuguese." Regina said curiously as she looked deep into the blonde's eyes.

Emma grinned. "I used to live with a couple of Brazilian guys back in Boston. They taught me all the useful things like how to order beer, say I don't understand and I'm a lesbian leave me alone!"

Regina chuckled. "Useful indeed! Russian and Portuguese. Any other language skills you care to share?"

Emma blushed. "Well I can say little bits in Spanish and French and my English isn't too bad but I think my specialty is body language."

Regina laughed loudly. "Oh really? So what is my body telling you right now?"

Emma looked the brunette up and down and whistled. "I don't think I can repeat what it just said. It's a bit risque. Might make you uncomfortable."

Regina giggled. "I'm willing to take that risk."

"Well it just told me it was completely naked under those clothes and invited me back for coffee."

"That is not what it said."

"No?"

"No.."

"Then please, tell me what it said."

"It said, I'm completely naked under these clothes and invited you back to finish that champagne."


	31. Chapter 32

As the cold night air hit the women, Emma suddenly realised how drunk she actually was. "Think my car will be ok here? I don't think I should drive."

Regina hiccuped. "We should definately get a cab. It'll be fine. I'll drive you back over tomorrow to pick it up." She took out her cel phone swaying slightly as she tried to dial a number. She was pretty wasted too.

Emma steadied her arm but she wasn't too stable herself. She took the bottle from Regina's hand so she could concentrate on dialling. She chuckled as she remembered Regina shoving the bottle sneakily under her jacket trying to get out of the club.

"I can't believe you swiped that! And there was me thinking you were classy!" Emma berated playfully.

"Hic* I am very classy I'll have you know Miss.. hic.. Swan! It's champagne not.. hic.. beer! And you can't steal something that's.. hic.. been given to you!"

Emma laughed. Regina with hiccups was the cutest thing in the world. The brunette called a taxi and put her phone back in her jacket pocket. She grabbed the bottle back from Emma and took a generous swig before holding out her arms.

"Dance with me!"

Emma laughed again and took the bottle back from her for a sneaky swig. "There is no music."

Regina started singing and took Emma in her arms wobbling on her heels. " _I don't want you, to be no slave. I don't want you to work all day. But I want you, to be true and I just *Hic.. wanna make love to you."_

Emma chimed in giggling, " _Love to youu... oooohhh hoooo!"_

They danced around the sidewalk pulling at each other's clothing and trying to be seductive. Anyone watching could clearly see how drunk the two women were. When the taxi pulled up, they got in but continued singing the whole journey back. The taxi driver smiled through the mirror as they fell over each other in the back seat.

Emma leant forward and shouted to him, "turn it up! I love this song!" He obliged and the pair started singing along to the new song.

When they arrived at their destination, Regina all but fell out of the taxi spilling a little bit of the champagne on the floor. She laughed and Emma tried to help her up after she paid the cab driver. "You ladies gonna be alright?" He asked rather concerned.

Emma scooped a limp and wobbly Regina up into her arms and held her more or less upright. 'Yeah thanks, we'll be fine. There's an elevator." She winked at the cabby and he drove off satisfied with her response. Emma basically carried Regina up the steps and was thankful that their swaying seemed to be keeping each other upright. The steps seemed to be moving. She was definately more drunk than she'd been in a long time.

Regina fumbled in her bag for the key and couldn't find it. She started pressing all the buttons of her apartment until someone answered. "Room service!" She slurred and Emma put a hand over the brunette's mouth to shut her up. She'd regret that in the morning when all her neighbours were complaining.

"Ginaaa! No! Come on where's your key?"

Regina laughed loudly. Someone either took pity on them or had enough and buzzed them into the apartment building. She pushed the door open and kicked her heels off to run to the elevator.

"Last one in doesn't get any ice-cream!" She screamed. Emma would have been more shocked by the brunette's behaviour of she hadn't drank so much herself. She felt like she was in a haze. She kicked her own heels off and ran to embrace the playful woman in the elevator.

"Oh I'm getting some ice-cream even if I have to steal it right off your spoon!" Emma tickled Regina.

"Na, ah! Try it and die!" The elevator pinged open and Regina pushed past Emma and ran for the door. She still hadn't found her key and she tipped the contents of her bag out on the floor. "It's not here! Where is my damn *Hic.. key?"

Emma was concerned now. She knelt down on the floor with Regina to sort through the mess of lipsticks, loose change and credit cards. The key was not there. She helped put the stuff back in the bag and cuddled up to the brunette with her back against the door. Regina took another swig of champagne and leant back against Emma. Emma put her arms around the woman and as she did, she felt something jingle against her arm.

"Did you even check your jacket pockets?"

Regina bolted up straight and patted herself down finding the key in her left jacket pocket. "They totally weren't there before! I swear!" She stood up and just about managed to open the door, falling through it. Emma stumbled to her feet a little too quickly making herself dizzier and they entered the apartment.

"Oh man where's that ice cream? I need sugar." Emma complained holding her head to try to stop it from spinning.

Regina opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of Ben & Jerry's, opened a drawer and slammed two spoons on the counter. She pulled herself up to sit on the worktop and opened the tub, swinging her legs like a kid. Emma sat on one of the high stools and grabbed the other spoon. The pair shared the ice cream in relative silence for a few moments until Regina spoke.

"This is so good! Count yourself lucky, I never share my food!"

Emma reached over and stuck her spoon back in the tub. "Me neither. Growing up in the foster system, I had to pretty much fight for every bite."

Regina looked at her seriously now. She couldn't imagine what Emma must have been through as a child and she realised in her drunken haze that she hardly knew anything about the woman.

"It must have been tough. Do you keep in contact with any of the families?"

Emma swallowed and took another sip of the champagne. It didn't taste as great after the ice cream. "Nope. Not really. Like I said, I'm a bit of a nomad. No roots, no ties, no drama."

Regina shuffled forward so she was closer to the blonde. "What made you stick around here for so long?"

Emma thought about it. "I dunno. I guess having a friend is pretty cool. Mary M has been amazing. I really like her."

Regina was too drunk to hide her emotions. Even though her logical brain knew they were only roomies, she was still pretty jealous whenever the blonde mentioned the other woman. "I just don't get her. You could do so much better than Miss sunshine and rainbows for a friend. What do you even talk about?"

Emma looked at Regina pouting and her heart melted. "Don't be jealous!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around the brunette sat on the counter. "I really like you Regina. A lot. You are smart, talented, sexy as hell and cute... and funny! I haven't laughed so much as I have done this evening. Just, every time I'm with you, I discover something new and interesting about you and I am having so much fun."

Regina wrapped her legs around the blonde blushing at the compliments. "You think I'm funny? Nobody ever said that to me before."

"Hilarious! Especially drunk!"

"I'm not drunk!" She frowned with a glint in her eye.

"Sure, neither am I!"

"I'm totally sober!" And to prove her point she took another swig from the champagne bottle. She missed her mouth and it dribbled down her chin and neck. She giggled in embarrassment but Emma leant forward and licked up the length of her neck drinking in the spillage and the intoxicating flavor of the spicy woman. Regina moaned as Emma's tongue made contact with her own and she felt as though she was floating through the air. When she opened her eyes, she realised she was. Emma had picked her up and was carrying her to the bedroom.

"A little presumptuous wouldn't you say Miss Swan?" She raised an eyebrow.

Emma carefully placed the woman on the bed and kissed her again. "Just doing what your body keeps telling me to do."

Regina chuckled as Emma nuzzled her neck and trailed feather light kisses down her collar bone. She undid the clasp at the back of the brunette's neck letting the halter top fall down revealing her bare breasts. Emma took the bottle of champagne from Regina's hand and slowly poured a little over her, lapping and sucking it up as it trickled down her front. Regina's chocolate nipples hardened sending pulses of pleasure to her core. She reached out to Emma and slid her hand between the deep V to feel the woman's pert breast below.

The pair were soon completely naked and sticky from the champagne. Regina's bed linen would definately need to be changed in the morning but in the heat of the moment and fueled by alcohol, she didn't even care. Emma had been right. The taste was intoxicating and it wasn't long before both women were shuddering out mind blowing orgasms. Regina fell against Emma's chest and rested her head there sated and exhausted. Emma held on to her for dear life. The room was spinning, her head was throbbing and already threatening the mother of all hangovers and there was a satisfying buzz in the pit of her stomach. She stoked Regina's back lazily.

"Nobody ever made me climax before." Regina whispered sleepily against the blonde's chest.

Emma wasn't sure she'd heard right. She must have been really drunk.

"Huh? Did you just say no-one ever made you come?"

Regina was drooling slightly and lazily smacked her lips together. "Uh huh. I never enjoyed sex before but I do now.. with you Emma. I like it with you..." She was almost snoring by the time she finished the sentence. Emma felt tears threatening her eyes and a few slipped down the side of her face as she took in the woman curled up half on top of her. She mussed her hair gently and was filled with an overwhelming urge to protect and love this amazing woman.

She whispered back to the sleeping beauty, "I like it with you too. I like everything about you."


	32. Chapter 33

**Did I tell you I love you today? No? Well shucks, you guys rock! X thanks again for the lovely messages, reviews and follows! If I haven't answered you back yet, will do by tomorrow. Calling it a night my lovelies. Xx**

Regina woke up with the worst headache ever. The light was streaming through her windows as she hadn't bothered to draw the curtains last night. She tried to move her head and realised her cheek was stuck to a warm, sticky body. Snippets of their drunken escapades began to come back to her and she smiled. She cuddled back up to the blonde and was about to close her eyes and go back to sleep When she remembered something.

"Shit, shit shit!" She muttered and jumped from the bed causing a startled and groggy blonde to sit up in panic. Emma watched with one eye as Regina raced around the bedroom looking for something.

"Good morning to you too!" Emma moaned.

Regina sat back on the bed and kissed her. "Good morning.. sorry it's just, I was supposed to be in class at 9 am. My boss is going to freak out!"

Emma looked at the clock on the bedside table and groaned. It was almost 1pm. She had been lost with days and times since she'd been off work and she realised it was a Wednesday afternoon. "How did we get so drunk on a Tuesday night?"

Regina found her phone and got back into bed, pulling the damp covers back up over her goosepimpled body and shivering. "Believe me, I have no idea." She grabbed a pair of glasses out of her bedside drawer and read the inevitable messages from disappointed students and her boss.

Emma snuggled up to her. She felt bad for her but at the same time was extremely hungover and wanted to do nothing but sleep it off. "I didn't know you wore glasses. Very sexy!"

Regina smiled. "They're just for reading. I hardly wear them but my head is exploding right now." She looked back at her phone and grimaced. "I have to make a call, just be quiet for a minute please." She ruffled Emma's hair and dialed.

"Hey, yeah listen, I apologise about today I.."

Pause

"Oh! Ok, he did? Yes..."

Pause

"Ok great! Yes. I'm feeling much better now thank you. Yes, I'll be in at 4. See you in a little while. Bye."

Regina hung up and Emma looked at her confused.

"What happened?"

Regina looked confused herself. "Zeze told my boss I'd left early last night with a stomach ache and that he'd agreed to sub my classes this morning."

"Did you?"

"No, not that I remember.. I wasn't that drunk was I?"

Emma chuckled. "Yeah you definately were! You should call him. Sounds like the guy did you a solid there!"

Regina scratched her head and decided to text Zeze. She put her phone back down on the bedside table and lay down cuddling closer to Emma. Her phone pinged a few seconds later.

She read the message and blushed deeply before typing a frantic response. Her phone pinged again and she typed back just as fast.

Emma was smirking. "Gonna tell me what he said?"

"Never."

Emma laughed. "That bad, huh?"

Regina blushed again. "You seem to be a very bad influence Miss Swan! He's never going to let me live this down."

"Just tell me! I mean, I've kinda seen you drooling and snoring and I'm still here! Can't be that bad!"

Regina opened her mouth in shock. "I do not drool and I most certainly do not snore!"

"You did last night, right after you told me I was the best lover you ever had." Emma grinned.

Regina fell silent. She really must have been off her face.

"Cat got your tongue?" Emma prodded at her.

"He said that his friend the bouncer saw us leaving and dancing rather provocatively in the street. He also said that I may have mentioned that I wouldn't be able to walk let alone dance today if I, ahem, got my way with you." Regina blushed a deep crimson. "So he took it upon himself to show up for my class this morning just in case I didn't make it."

Emma burst into laughter causing her head to pound even worse. "Yeah, you definately owe him one!"

Regina laughed this time. "It was pretty sweet of him to cover for me like that. I honestly don't think I would ever do that for someone."

Regina cuddled up with Emma again and sighed deeply. "My head is killing me."

"Mine too."

"You are all sticky and disgusting."

"So are you."

They giggled and neither one made a move despite their complaints.

"We should probably take a shower, some aspirin and get some coffee. Not necessarily in that order." Regina reasoned.

Emma pulled her tighter and slipped a knee between the brunette's thighes.

"Probably."

Regina slipped her own leg between the blonde's and let her hand trail down to her ass.

"And pick up your car."

"Mmm hmm."

"Not for another 2 and half hours though."

"Exactly."

...

Emma and Regina finally took a shower about an hour before she had to leave for work. They helped each other wash away the remnants of alcohol from the other's skin and relished in the feel of the other's hands on their bodies. Regina was finding it more and more difficult each time they were together to keep any distance between them and Emma wasn't having much more luck with that either.

They eventually found the will power to get out of the shower and leave each other in peace to dress and Regina made some much needed coffee and left some aspirin out on the counter for Emma.

"I think I'm gonna skip class today. I already had my workout!" Emma groaned as she took the coffee and aspirin.

"I don't think so! You can suffer the consequences with me. Besides, I said I'd drop you to your car. I only have 2 classes. You may as well stick around with me at the school."

Regina opened a cupboard and pulled out a loaf of bread. She made some sandwiches for them and Emma took it gratefully.

"You read my mind!" Emma exclaimed as she took her first bite.

"It's not exactly gourmet but it's better than nothing. Can't have you fainting in my class."

Emma groaned. "Regina, seriously. I have nothing to wear to your class unless I go home and get changed and that is not gonna happen. I am so hungover. I just wanna watch Netflix and chill. Where the hell are my shoes?"

The pair vaguely remembered their antics from the previous night and both burst into laughter.

"Oh man! We better go see if they're still there."

"You can dance in those pants and I can lend you another vest and some socks." Regina reasoned.

"Gina honey, I don't even have a bra! I'm not jumping around your class in these pants with loose boobs!"

Regina giggled. "Ok fine! I personally have no problem with your 'loose boobs' as you said but maybe the other girls might get more than they bargained for. I'll drop you to your car. Come on. Let's go see if our heels are still there."

Regina threw a pair of flip flops in the blonde's direction and they plodded down to the foyer sheepishly. Sure enough, their shoes were where they had left them, strewn across the foyer floor. Regina blushed for the millionth time that day and quickly shoved them in her gym bag. Emma put on the heels then decided the flip flops were much more comfortable. Regina saw and rolled her eyes.

"You can bring those back!"

"Thank you! My feet are killing me. I can't get used to heels. I'll return them I promise."

Regina opened a side door next to the elevator revealing a dark staircase. Emma followed her down to reveal and underground carpark and Regina beeped her alarm and the lights of her benz flashed.

"So the benz wasn't a rental. Nice!"

Regina smiled proudly. "I don't tend to drive it much in the city as I live so close to the dance school."

Emma got in the passenger side and fiddled with the sound system. A CD popped out and she made an impressed face. "Rainbow? You are slowly becoming my favorite person in the world!"

Regina giggled. "I used to be a bit of a rocker as a teen and I still like to listen to the classics, especially on long drives. I wouldn't have thought you had even heard of them."

Emma shoved the CD back in. "Are you kidding me? Ronnie James Dio is my all time idol! Rainbow in the Dark is just legendary!"

Regina nodded. "That's one of my favorites too."

Emma just stared open mouthed at the brunette currently driving. She was just a surprise a minute and Emma was falling fast.

"What?" Regina asked suddenly shy under the blonde's gaze.

"Just trying to picture you as a corseted up goth."

Regina bit her lip smiling whistfully. "I'm sure I could dig up an old photo sometime."

Emma's mouth almost hit her knee and Regina laughed freely. She had forgotten about how risque her outfits used to be and she revelled in the fact Emma seemed to be quite keen on that little nugget of her past. Somehow, the blonde was breaking through barriers that she hadn't even realised were there and bringing back all sorts of quirky memories.

They pulled up next to Emma's bug and Regina stopped the engine. "You sure you can't make it to class. You've still got 15 minutes and I'm certain the teacher won't mind if you're a couple of minutes late!"

Emma leant over and kissed Regina. "Yeah, I'm sure she wouldn't! Hmmm, let me see how I feel once I get home and out of these clothes. Kinda don't wanna miss seeing that hot dance instructor rolling around on the floor!"

"Emma, dear. It's jazz today, not contemporary!" Regina said ignoring the compliment.

"Yeah but I doubt you'll be doing too many leaps if your head is as bad as mine!" She winked and opened the passenger door letting herself out. "No promises, ok."

Regina waved as Emma got in the bug and drove off. "She'll be there." She said to herself and turned Rainbow in the Dark up full blast.


	33. Chapter 34

**Hey! Hope you enjoy this one. Must shout out to my dance instructor today for seriously inspiring this chapter. She isn't probably ever going to read it but props anyway for that amazing stretch. Thought it would make an interesting update on this fic but if not, apologies! Haha**

Emma got back to her apartment about fifteen minutes later. Her head wasn't pounding as badly now but she felt terrible. She looked at the clock on the kitchen wall and decided not to be lazy. Whenever she had a hangover, she always felt better once she sweated it out. She quickly changed into her dance clothes and at the last minute, grabbed an extra pair of jeans, t-shirt, sweater and underwear. Just in case she didn't make it home again later. She left the apartment in less than 3 minutes and made her way through light traffic to the dance school.

When she arrived, the receptionist gave her a smug smile. It was a little disconcerting and she had a feeling her and Regina's relationship was the hot gossip of the academy. Regina was twenty minutes into the class when Emma finally made it inside the studio. She put her hand across her heart and gave the blonde a loving look when she saw her getting herself into position at the back of the class. Emma smiled back warmly. She wanted to be there for the woman who was quickly stealing her heart. She felt an obligation to suffer through with her.

It wasn't long before she was sweating out the remaining alcohol from her system and even Regina looked a bit shinier than usual. The routine wasn't as intense as their normal classes. Regina had chosen Nina Simone Feeling Good for their routine today and it was a welcome break.

"Step right, shoulder shimmy, step left, shoulder shimmy, step right to the back wall, follow through left foot, replace weight on right and place left foot to face forward. Hands on hips, roll through the hips, pause, drag right leg back to pose and arms out elbows at your waist."

It was lovely and sensual and the movements were small. Emma loved how Regina could make even a simple walk look amazing and the irony of the song choice was not lost on her.

"Ok, next move. Bend your arms back in across your waist and drag up over your head, as if you were taking off your shirt... Very good Miss Swan. Just like that."

Emma blushed at being singled out from the group and the compliment she knew had nothing to do with the choreography.

"Hands behind your head and rock your hips side to side. Now jump your left leg in front of the right and turn to face the back, allowing your arms to rain down during the turn. Good."

Regina split the group into smaller groups so she could watch what they were doing. Emma went and stood close to the brunette as the first group performed. She whispered, "Feeling good, really?"

Regina smirked. "You know I'm not! Thought it might help, you know, like a mantra or something."

Emma smiled back. "Is it working?"

"A little."

"I love this routine by the way. Nice and chilled."

Regina giggled. "I'm completely winging it! I hadn't prepared anything as I had my hands pretty full all afternoon."

Emma nudged her hip against Regina's playfully. "If this is you winging it, maybe you should keep your hands full more often."

Regina blushed and the first group finished their presentation. "Good job, girls. Ok next group please." She turned pointedly and stared at Emma.

Emma grinned and took her place in between the other girls. Regina didn't break eye contact with the blonde the whole time she was dancing and Emma was so glad she'd made it to the class. She felt so special sharing stolen moments and sneaky flirtations with the woman and she loved how Regina made her feel secure and desired when she danced for her. She knew she wasn't that great at it but under Regina's gaze, she felt like a superstar.

"Excellent girls. Good job Miss Swan. I can see you've been practicing."

When the class finished and the teens had left, Emma and Regina shared a sneaky cuddle. "So how's your head now?" Emma asked stroking the brunette's hair.

"Much better. And yours?"

"I actually feel fine now. I always feel better once I've sweated it out a bit. What's your next class?"

"It's heels. I think I'm just going to do the same choreography. I think it would work well with heels. What do you think?" Regina asked. She never usually talked about her lesson ideas with people.

"I think it will be amazing in heels." Emma kissed her lightly on the head and broke apart reluctantly.

Regina pulled her back into an embrace missing the closeness already. "What you said earlier, about Netflix and chill... do you want some company?" She felt a bit nervous asking so much of the blonde. She'd never wanted to spend this amount of time with anyone before and she hoped she wasn't coming across as needy. She had hidden her head against Emma's shoulder so she couldn't see her nerves.

Emma felt all fuzzy again and rubbed her hands against the brunette's back. "Mmmm! Would company be you?"

"Yes, I mean if you want."

"You, Netflix and Chinese food sounds like my perfect night!"

"Oh my God! I was just thinking the same thing!"

The pair giggled and kissed, forgetting where they were.

"Ahem!" Somebody cleared their throat causing Emma and Regina to turn around with wide eyes.

"Hi, Eugenie! Please come in! Miss Swan and I were just .."

"Oh I saw what you were doing!" Eugenie interrupted before Regina could find an excuse for their close proximity. Regina blushed again. She really had to learn to control herself around the blonde. "Don't worry, I'm not one for gossip. What you two do on your own time has nothing to do with me. Let's just keep it PG for the classes, whaddayasay?"

"Of course, Eugenie. Apologies. It won't happen again." Regina apologised. Emma felt like she'd just been caught kissing the pretty girl behind the bike sheds at school and wondered for a second who the teacher was in the classroom. Eugenie certainly had put them in their place.

A few moments later, the other women began to arrive for the class. Emma and Regina kept their distance so as not to upset Eugenie until half way through the warm up. Regina addressed the group. "Ladies, I'd like you to partner up. As you know, we have been working on our core strength. Today I'd like to work on your lower body flexibility. As we get older and sit most of the time, our muscles shorten, especially in the hip flexors. Emma can you come here please and sit with your feet together, knees apart?"

Emma looked at the brunette as if she was crazy. They hadn't talked about this and she sure as hell had no idea what Regina wanted her to do. "Really?"

Regina laughed. "Yes, really!"  
Emma shook her head and caught Eugenie's look of horror as she sat down and opened her legs.

Regina corrected her seated position so her knees were as close to the floor as possible. "Now lean your arms forward as far as you can and hold the position." Emma did what she was told and felt the pull immediately. Her thigh and hip muscles were very tight indeed.

"Ok so the partner is going to lean back to back with the person on the floor and allow their body weight to rest on them." She demonstrated and Emma grunted under the pressure. "Relax and hold for fifteen counts."

Emma wasn't sure if it was painful or a relief as she felt her hip muscles open up. It was an odd sensation having someone lie on her back but quite relaxing. The other women in the group weren't too keen on the idea of bodily contact with someone they hardly knew but copied the instructor albeit bregrudgingly.

After the fifteen seconds had passed, Regina released her weight from Emma and the red of the group collectively sighed. "Ok now, person on the floor, extend your legs straight, lean forward and secure at your ankles. Partner's lean back and hold for 15 seconds."

This time, Emma felt the muscles at the back of her thighes stretch out and she was sure they were going to snap. She breathed through it and relaxed into the stretch and the tension seemed to ebb away, leaving her feeling loose and bendy.

"Final one ladies before we change over. Person on the floor, cross one ankle over your thigh and sit cross legged. Lean forward and again partners, lean your weight on them for 15 seconds. After that change legs, hold for 15 then change places."

Emma felt the muscles in her butt stretch and release the tension she had no idea was there. It was the strangest feeling and yet also very relieving. She wondered if Regina had done this for her benefit or she really had planned on doing this with the whole class. It seemed pretty intimate and she couldn't imagine having to do these stretches with Eugenie lying on top of her. She'd ask her about it later.

"Alright then, change over. Emma, do me please."

Eugenie and Emma shared an awkard look as she couldn't help herself from asking, "Here? Now? In front of all these people?"

Regina laughed. "Just, get on top of me you idiot!"

If anyone had any doubts about whether or not that knew each other outside the class,they certainly didn't now.

Emma giggled and ignored Eugenie's horrified glaring. "Why does everything you say sound so dirty?"

A couple of students laughed and a collective sigh went out when the partners felt the intensity of the stretch. Emma lay back on Regina and she heard the woman moan with satisfaction. "That's goood!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I give up." Regina was either completely oblivious to how sexual everything she said sounded or was deliberately making innuendos. Either way, she was definately enjoying this warm up much more than any of their other classes.

They changed positions and Emma glanced in the mirror as she leant back on Regina. "Wow, you are flexible." She commented as she realised the brunette's torso was completely flat against her legs and her head was resting on her shins.

"Mmm hmmm."

They changed again for the last time and Regina finally stood up and shook her body out. "How's everyone feeling?"

"Amazing!" "Great!" "Loose!" A couple of the woman murmured.

"Good! So let's start the choreography!"


	34. Chapter 35

Regina and Emma walked out of the dance academy side by side after the class ended.  
"So that warm up? Is that like a real thing or did you just want to press up against me?" Emma asked with a cheeky glint in her eye.

Regina stopped walking shocked. "It's a real thing Emma! What kind of teacher do you think I am?"

Emma slipped her arm around the brunette's waist. "A hot one!"

Regina kissed her cheek in response to the compliment. "I was just so tight today. I thought the whole class could benefit from some intense stretching."

"Eugenie could benefit from some intense orgasms if you ask me!" Emma snorted.

"Are you offering? I'll be sure to pass her your number after class on Friday." Regina smirked cockily.

"Oh God yes! My dream woman!" Emma sassed. "Is she available?"

Regina kept up the joke playfully. "Knock yourself out! Not like I'll be around this weekend to take up your time."

Emma raised an eyebrow at the comment. Her stomach felt as though she'd been punched for some reason. "Oh, what are your plans for the weekend then?" She asked trying to sound casual and opened the door of the bug.

Regina got in and nervously played with her fingers. "I have to go to New York again for a couple of days. I'll be back on Sunday early evening."

Emma started the car and drove the short distance to Regina's apartment. She didn't press her for the details as she could see whatever it was wasn't something the brunette was ready to talk about.  
"Cool. Actually, I kinda have something this weekend too."

Regina felt her stomach lurch. "Cool." She tried to keep her expression positive but it may have come across a little forced. Images of what Emma could be doing this weekend popped up in her head.

They pulled up outside the apartment and Emma felt a bit awkward again. She had planned to ask Regina over for dinner while Mary M was away and she had just lied that she had other plans. She felt like an idiot and could see how petty she just acted. She tried again.

"So when are you going?"

Regina smiled back at her but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I was going to drive up after class on Friday, or early Saturday morning. Hadn't quite figured it out yet."

"Oh, ok." Emma smiled but it felt all wrong.  
She followed Regina up the stairs and into the elevator. "So, actually. I was going to invite you over to my place on Friday for dinner, but we can maybe do it another time if you wanted to, that is. Mary M is always telling me I don't know how to cook so it's probably a bad idea anyway and.."

"Were you really?" Regina smiled broadly and interrupted Emma's self depricating rant. Her heart felt like a balloon rising in her chest.

Emma felt her cheeks redden. If she was going to admit that, she may as well tell her the whole truth. "Yeah, I kinda had this whole weekend planned. I wanted to make up for spending so much time at your place and, I dont know, show you my humble abode."

Regina looked at the blonde with utter joy. "I'd love that Emma. I'd love to see where you live. I'll drive up early Saturday morning. It's not a problem."

They stepped out of the elevator. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want you changing your plans or anything. Besides, I am not a great cook."

Regina turned the key in the lock and dragged Emma inside. "I would love nothing more than to spend Friday evening at your place with you. As for your cooking, I'd rather like to see for myself. I highly doubt _Mary M_ has the credentials of a culinary critic and I won't be taking my recommendations from her!"

Emma laughed. "Ok, it's a date then! I promise I won't keep you up too late."

"We shall see."

Regina took a bunch of take out menus from a drawer and lay them out on the kitchen work top. "Will you order? I want yuk sung and sweet and sour pork and whatever else you want to get. I'll even consider sharing!" She winked and ran off to the bathroom. "Be back in a while. I want to take a quick shower and get into my pj's. Help yourself to anything in here ok."

Emma waved at the brunette and turned her attention to the menus. She already knew what she wanted and was pleased Regina had similar tastes. She took out her phone and dialled the number. She rattled off the order with relative ease and only stumbled when she realised she didn't actually know the address. She felt a bit silly considering she'd been at Regina's place all week.

"Hang on a sec. I just need to check that... no it's not a prank.. just give me a minute!"

She opened up the drawer where she'd seen Regina taking out the menu's hoping to find a bill or an envelope with an address written on it. She saw a handwritten note addressed to 'Regina darling' and suddenly felt extremely guilty for going through the woman's private correspondence. She put the letter back in the drawer and spotted a piece of junk mail. "Yeah, it's Block 3, Apartment 1507, Market Street... Emma... ok, thanks."

She hung up and shoved the menus and junk mail back in the drawer taking another look at the letter. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she'd done something wrong for even thinking about reading it. She took herself off to the couch and turned on the t.v. to distract herself from her curiosity. She flicked mindlessly through the channels and wondered about the letter and who had written it with such beautiful cursive handwriting. It looked like a woman's handwriting with little hearts above dotting the I's. She heard the shower switch off and closed her eyes in relief. Regina would be with her in a moment and she could stop thinking about the damned letter.

"Are you ok in there?" Regina called from the bedroom.

"Uh huh. Just getting aquainted with your couch!" Emma called back.

"Wanna take a shower? I've got a onsey if you want too."

Emma laughed. "You have not!"

Regina came out of the bedroom with damp hair wearing a Snoopy onsey and Emma laughed even louder.

"Have too!" Regina stomped in a faux temper tantrum.

"That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! Get over here Snoop! I wanna rub your belly!"

Regina jumped over the back of the couch and landed beside Emma stretching her legs out and pressing her back into the blonde playfully. "That's where I normally sit."

"Is it? Want me to move?" Emma asked thinking Regina was actually serious.

Regina cuddled up to Emma and wrapped her arms around her abdomen. "No. This is actually pretty comfortable right here."

Emma tickled Regina's belly because it was just too hard to resist when she looked this cute. "You're getting me all wet with your hair you naughty pup!"

Regina laughed and struggled against the blonde's strong arms which were tickling her. "Stop! I'm ticklish! Please I...haha.. Em  
..mmmmaaahahaha!"

Emma stopped because she was laughing so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes. Regina sat up and folded her arms across her stomach so Emma couldn't get her again. "You are such a child!"

"Me?" Emma laughed. "I am not the one wearing a Snoopy onsey! Look what you did to my shirt!" She lifted it to show where Regina had soaked her with her wet hair.

"Point taken. I'm gonna go dry it."

"I'm gonna take that shower actually if you don't mind."

Regina smiled. "I left you a fresh towel and your pyjamas on the bed."

Emma grinned and shook her head. Regina Mills was not what she expected at all. Not one bit.

She giggled when she walked in and saw the pyjamas Regina had so kindly left for her. She took a shower quickly not wanting to be away from the woman for too long and giggling the whole time. Her cheeks ached from smiling so much and she wasn't sure she could handle any more fun without them cramping up and getting stuck in a permanent goofy grin. She turned off the shower, dried herself and put on the onsey. It was actually super comfortable and Emma took a look in the mirror. There was only one thing missing, she thought. She checked to see where Regina was and heard her flicking through the channels in the lounge. She crept over to the brunette's bedside table and silently opened the drawer. Emma put on the glasses and the most serious face she could muster and walked out into the lounge.

"So, I hear you're into Supergirl!" Emma posed seductively against the wall and Regina burst into another fit of laughter.

She bounced up off the couch and went to where the blonde was standing.

"Oh, I am! Hey! Are those my glasses?!"

Emma laughed feeling slightly self conscious. "Yeah, I just thought I should complete the look. Give you the full fantasy experience."

Regina kissed her softly, between giggles. "I love your sense of humor."

Emma giggled. "I love that you own a Supergirl onesy! You're such a geek!"

The ball rang.

"Food!" The pair exclaimed excitedly. This was definately Emma's idea of a perfect evening.


	35. Chapter 36

**just a short update today. Have been a little preoccupied but promise I will get this updated again soon**

 **Thanks for following!**

Emma paid the guy and Regina took the bags of food and carried them to the kitchen. "I love szechuan shrimp and egg rolls. Great choices!" The brunette exclaimed unwrapping the food.

Emma went to stand next to her and help plate up the food. "I always order way too much and regret it afterwards."

The pair ate at the kitchen counter, stealing bits of food off the other's plate playfully. Regina took a bottle of wine from the refrigerator and poured herself a glass. Emma moaned. "How can you be drinking after last night?"

Regina smiled a little embarrassed. "I always have a glass of wine with dinner. It's how I unwind."

Emma poured herself a small glass deciding that it probably wouldn't kill her and not wanting Regina to think she was a judgemental goodie two shoes. "Not bad." She winced tasting the wine. It was a bit dry and she would much rather be drinking some juice.

Regina laughed. "You don't have to accompany me. I won't take offence."

Emma took another sip in defiance. "Na it's cool. Hair of the dog as they say."

The pair finished their food and settled down on the couch. Emma went through Regina's list and found something that they both hadn't watched. They cuddled up together as though they had been doing so their whole lives. It felt natural and both women were surprised by that considering they were so independent usually. It was nice. No expectation of anything more. Emma played with Regina's hair and it wasn't long until she heard quiet snores coming from the brunette. She smiled down at her with affection and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. She picked the woman up in her arms and carried her to the bedroom, placing her down gently so as not to wake her. Emma soon fell asleep cuddled up to the brunette but her dreams kept waking her up. Flashbacks of being abandoned as a child haunted her and so she got up to get a glass of water.

The letter was still playing on her mind and she couldn't help herself. She opened the drawer quietly and took it out. She justified that she was only putting her mind at rest even though her gut was wrenching in guilt. She read the words and immediately regretted it as her mind was now conjuring up images of paranoia and jealousy.

 _ **Regina darling,**_

 _ **Always a wild night with you and last night was no exception! Hope your head, (and other parts) aren't too delicate today. I am a bit rough with you aren't I darling! Old habits and what not. Here's the ticket I promised you. Hope you can make it tonight, maybe pay me a visit in the dressing room post show to congratulate me... play your cards right, I could always put in a good word for you to UNDER study me. ;-)**_

 _ **Always a pleasure when you're in New York. Don't leave it so long next time.**_  
 _ **Kisses, Urs. Xxx**_

Emma read and reread the note. It was pretty obvious whoever Urs was had something with Regina and Emma felt stupid for reading it and getting worked up about it. Regina was an adult and had a history just as anyone else did. She herself had plenty of women in her past and Regina would be horrified of she knew the half of it. She shouldn't have read it. Now all she could think of was Regina going to New York and being with this person, fucking them back stage and laughing about her quaint life back home and the little orphan girl with no job, no star quality and no hope for the future.

Emma crept back into the bedroom feeling vunerable and useless. She was overreacting. She had no idea when that letter was from although in her mind if was her most recent trip. She'd told her she went to see a show on Broadway so that would make sense. She said she hadn't done it for a long time too. Emma felt like walking away. She had only been officially dating this woman for less than a week and already she was a mess. Her own insecurities mixed with the words of the letter and she couldn't sleep. She lay there for hours waiting for the sun to come up formulating a plan in her mind. She was going to give Regina the best Friday night ever. She didn't want to risk her leaving now she knew there was someone else eager to whisk the brunette away. She had to step up her game if she had any shot with this woman.

...

Regina stirred, humming to herself sleepily. "Mmmm, good morning Princess. Have you been awake long?"

Emma lied. "Good morning my queen. Not long, no." She kissed the brunette fiercely and protectively and pulled her tight against her own body.

"Emma dear, as much as I'd love to spend the morning in bed with you, I have to get to work. I'm a little behind on my choreography. Would you like some breakfast?" Regina explained through kisses. She was saying one thing but her body was clearly not ready to break contact just yet.

"It's fine. I'm actually gonna shoot too. I have a few errands to run and I guess I've been monopolizing your time a lot lately." She jumped from the bed and began changing back into her dance clothes from the previous night. She'd left her bag in the car with her reserve outfit.

Regina looked at her with a worries expression. "You haven't been monopolizing my time at all. If anything, I'm the one who should be saying that. I'm sure there are a million things you could be doing better than falling asleep with me and cuddling." She felt guilty for being so full on with the woman. It was so out of character for her and she thought she would make a concerted effort to give the blonde some space today. She too needed to prepare for her audition and if they were meeting on Friday, she really didn't have much time to do anything.

Emma grinned. She felt bad for worrying all night. Regina clearly liked her enough to warrant spending all this time with her. She leant back down and kissed the woman sweetly. "There is nothing I'd rather be doing than spending my time with you."

She kissed her again and reluctantly made her way to the door. "I'll ahm, I'll see you on Friday. Have a good day."

"You too."

As she heard Emma close the door of her apartment, Regina felt a little folorn. The prospect of a day without the blonde was not appealing. Emma had been a ray of sunshine for her this week and pulled her from her funk in quite an unexpected and extremely welcome way. She got up and get herself ready for the day. A day apart would be good for both of them. Things had moved quite quickly and a bit of space might help her get her emotions in check.


	36. Chapter 37

Emma got home and on walking through the door instantly regretted her decision to invite Regina to her shit hole apartment. She wanted to impress the woman, not scare her off! There were pizza boxes piled precariously in the corner of the room which she had been meaning to get around to recycling. Her dishes were still in the sink from God knows when and her bedroom; good Lord it was a tip! She'd been in and out of the house like a whirlwind the last couple of weeks and hadn't noticed just how bad she'd left it. There were clothes everywhere and there was a funky smell she couldn't quite figure out. She opened the windows, stripped down her bed and began chucking all her clothes inside the bed linen.

She took it all downstairs to the laundry room of the building and left it washing in two machines while she went back upstairs. Next was the kitchen. Her and Mary M hardly ever cooked so it wasn't too bad but she scrubbed down all the counters and doors anyway. There were some strange stains on the cupboards that she had never noticed before and got to work on scrubbing those vigorously. She clicked on the stereo and put in a Halestorm album. A few songs later, the kitchen looked brand new and she was pretty pleased with her efforts.

As she looked over to the lounge area, her heart sank realising she was nowhere near done. The chorus began playing and she laughed ironically.

 _'Do my dirty work, do my dirty work.'_

"Dude, I'm doing it already! Jees, even the stereo knows I'm a pig!" Emma huffed to no-one but herself.

She started pulling the furniture around so she could clean properly and sprayed polish on every available surface, febreeze on the couch and finally took the pizza boxes down to the recycling bins. On the way back up she collected her laundry and almost cried when she realised she'd left the red dress in the machine with her bed linen. Her sheets were now a putrid shade of pink. "I give up!" She yelled and stuffed them in the drier.

She stomped back upstairs and tackled the bathroom. Her shower wasn't anywhere near as grand as Regina's and Mary M's products were all over the place. She mopped the floors, scrubbed the walls and sink and began organising the drawers so that at least some of her roomies stuff was out of view. She was just finishing scrubbing the toilet when Mary M walked in.

"Wow Em! The place looks amazing! What happened? You only ever clean like this when you're freaking out about something."

Emma blew a few stray hairs out of her face and collapsed on the floor. "I'm not freaking out! I'm just making the most of being off work is all."

Mary M helped her friend up off the floor and gave her a hug. "Thanks honey. You did an incredible job." The pair walked into the kitchen and Mary M gasped. "Did you buy new units of were they always white?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah I was shocked too! I thought they were beige."

Mary M blushed. She didn't think she'd ever cleaned them once since she moved in here. It was like walking into a new apartment. She looked around and noticed the drapes in the lounge were actually open and all their DVD's were back in the rack as opposed to strewn across the floor. "What time did you start? You must have been at this for hours."

"About 9.30 this morning. I need to go and get my laundry. Be right back." Emma darted off back down to the laundry room and sighed when she got back and dumped it all on top of her bed.

Mary M felt bad that she'd done all this on her own and helped Emma fold and organise the clothes. "So, expecting company this weekend?"

Emma smiled. "Actually, yeah. Regina is coming over on Friday evening for dinner."

Mary M nodded knowingly. She had a feeling that might have been the reason for the apartment overhaul. "That sounds nice."

"I ruined my bed sheets though. Think I might go out and buy some new ones later. I don't want Regina thinking I have a secret Barbie fetish!"

Mary M giggled as she took in the color of the sheets. "Oh Em! Was it the dress?"

Emma nodded and carried on putting away the clothes smiling to herself. She picked up a box from the floor of the closet she hadn't seen for a long time and opened it.  
"Oh man, I thought I'd lost this moving here!" She pulled out an expensive looking camera and various accessories. Mary M looked inquisitively at the object.

"That's impressive! I didn't know you were into photography."

Emma sighed. "Yeah. I got this with my first ever pay check. It's not exactly state of the art nowadays but it still takes great pictures. I thought it had gone forever."

Mary M took in the blonde's expression. There was a mixture of sadness, nostalgia and something else in her eyes. She'd never really thought Emma was the type to keep sentimental objects and she was beginning to see a whole other side to the enigmatic woman.

"I'm gonna leave you to it, ok hon. If you need anything, just gimme a shout." Mary M said ducking out of the room as Emma now sat down going through the rest of the items in the box.

Emma grunted a response, clearly distracted and carried on playing with her long lost toy.


	37. Chapter 38

Emma headed out around 5pm to the mall. She went to a department store that always seemed a bit fancy for her in the past. She browsed the bed linen and found some that she liked and weren't too far out of her budget. They were Egyptian cotton and extremely soft, much nicer than the tatty old ones she had previously grown accustomed to. She grabbed an aromatizer and some new towels just in case Regina wanted to stay over and take a shower. Hers were thread bare and she'd never really thought about it until she passed a display. Next, she went to the fancy food section to get some ideas for what to prepare that would impress the brunette.

It all seemed so foreign to her and she was starting to doubt her ability to make anything more complicated than microwave rice. She flicked through a gourmet cook book and decided to throw that in with her other purchases. She could read it tonight and pick up the stuff she needed tomorrow.

As she was about to leave, she remembered the shoes and dress she owed Mary M and decided to see what she could find. She picked out a black pair of heels similar to the ones her roomie had lent her and another beige pair for herself. She figured they would go with a couple of outfits. Then she looked at the dresses. There were so many things to chose from and she felt like a duck out of water. She saw a red one that wasn't quite as revealing at the one Mary M had basically given her and she thought it was cute. It was an off the shoulder style and she thought Mary M would like it so she stuffed it in her already full basket.

At the counter, another dress caught her eye on the mannequin. It was a black bodycon style with sparkly bits sewn into it. It went up to the neck and had transparent sleeves. She thought about Regina's compliments about her arms and decided on impulse to get the dress too. The saleswoman totalled up her purchases and she tried very hard to smile as she passed her credit card over. She had to get a job and quick of she wanted to keep up with this woman.

...

Regina spent the morning in class but her mind was in the choreography she was going to use for her audition. She used the class time to go through the routine and add ideas to it. She figured she may as well get as much practice in as possible. The morning classes was mostly kids but they tried to follow as much as possible. She simplified the movements for them.

She spent all her break time going over and over the routine until she was more or less happy with the timing and power of the movements. The song she'd chosen was a bit risky. It was pretty heavy but she hoped that nobody else would use it and it would give her an edge over the younger auditionees. Plus the fact it reminded her of Emma.

She finished up her classes for the day and was pretty exhausted but glad she'd made some progress and managed to get through most of the day without thinking too much about the blonde. Tomorrow was their date at Emma's home and she was quite excited and feeling privileged to get the opportunity to receive the invitation. She walked home and decided to get her stuff ready for her trip to New York. She hadn't even thought about what she would wear for the audition. What did dancers wear these days? Surely it hadn't changed too much in eight years. She decided it wouldn't matter too much and she'd go in her normal day to day attire. It was classic after all.

She packed a sweater, some jeans, a shirt and a couple of spare vests and tights. She didn't really need much as she had products and everything else at her New York apartment. She left her bag by the door and went to take a shower. She spent a little longer than normal in the steaming water as her muscles were already getting tight. She'd have to take it a bit easier tomorrow so she didn't hurt herself. She wanted to tell Emma the reason she was going but she was embarrassed. She would rather nobody knew she was auditioning again. What was the point of sharing such a menial thing if it led nowhere. Emma hadn't even asked her why she was going and she was grateful that the blonde had respected her privacy but was worried what she would say if she did indeed question her about It tomorrow. She didn't want to lie to her. She'd just have to be vague if anything.

Regina switched off the shower and made her way to the bedroom to dry herself. She spotted the Supergirl onsey and smiled warmly to herself putting it on. It smelled of Emma and she instantly felt closer to her. She decided she'd be packing it for her trip too. There was still some Chinese food left over from the previous night so she microwaved it and settled down on the couch to eat and turned on the t.v. to flick through. She was almost asleep again by the time she'd finished eating and was finding it hard to keep her eyes open. She turned the t.v. off and decided to call it a night. Tomorrow couldn't come sooner for her. After brushing her teeth and getting back into her bed that now seemed too big for just one person, she fell into a deep sleep.

...

Emma woke up with a bounce in her step and a mission to complete. She walked into the kitchen to find Mary M already preparing to leave for the weekend. "Good morning sweety. Didn't think I'd see you before I left."

Emma darted back into her room to retrieve the gifts she'd forgotten to give her roomie lad night. "Hold on a sec." She shouted and returned with two packages wrapped in brown paper bags. "Here, these are for your trip and, you know, to say thanks for helping me out the last few weeks."

Mary M took the gifts a little confused as to what she'd helped the blonde out with. "You didn't need to do that Emma." She opened the first package and smiled gratefully. "Wow! These are beautiful! You didn't need to buy me new shoes. That's so sweet!"

Emma blushed. "I kinda did. I mean, I have worn those black ones to death in dance class and, erm, on dates and stuff."

Mary M opened the second package and squealed in delight. "Oh Em, this is just beautiful! I can't accept it. It must have cost you a fortune." She held the dress up to her body and twirled it around. It was elegant yet still quite racey for her usual style.

"If you don't like it, you can take it back and swap it for something else. It's just I thought, you know, you could maybe wear it for the big night."

Mary M quickly went to her room and tried it on. It was a perfect fit and very flattering against her skin tone. She came out of the room and showed Emma. "What do you think?"

Emma beamed proudly at her friend. She'd made a good choice for the woman and she thought she looked the best she'd ever seen her. "You look stunning M. Wait there a second. Go stand by the window."

Mary M looked confused again but did as the blonde instructed. Emma ran off to her room and returned with her camera. She fiddled with the lights and drapes, adjusting them so they looked a little windswept. She opened the window and handed Mary M one of the new heels she just bought her and placed the other on the floor beside her feet.

"Ok, just... look out the window, down onto the street. Yeah that's good, like that."

"Emma, David is downstairs." Mary M worried her lip. "I need to get ready to leave now... oh, he's seen me! Hi Honey!" She waved down unaware that Emma was still snapping pictures and a huge smile on her face. She looked so happy and carefree in that moment. Emma continued shooting and smiled warmly when Mary M turned around and blushed realising Emma was still photgraphing her.

"Sorry."

"Don't be!" Emma smiled. "I'm actually done. I think I got some good shots. Go! Go meet your future husband!"

Mary M scooted back to her room happily to get back into her travelling clothes. Emma shut the window again and put the shoes tidily by Mary M's bag so she didn't forget them then helped herself to the coffee and flicked open the cook book she bought the previous day. She sat at the kitchen island sipping the black steaming liquid and making mental notes for her fancy dinner for two.

Mary M emerged from the room and gave Emma a big hug. "Thank you so much! Now, if you need anything while I'm away, I've noted dowb the address and number where we are staying and I'll have my cel too but if its out of area, call the hotel ok."

Emma shooed her off just as David knocked on the door. "Go have fun and don't worry about me! I've got shit covered!" She winked and Mary M opened the door for David.

"Hello, Emma. Nice to see you again. Sorry about last time, I erm.." David extended a hand to the blonde and Emma shook it hard.

"Hey. Don't even mention it dude! It's all good! Want some coffee?" Emma offered chirpily.

"Thanks, but we should actually get going before the morning rush hits. Sorry to dash off again. You ready my love?" David turned to Mary M.

"Yeah just got that case right there and this bag! Emma honey, see you on Sunday. Have a nice weekend."

David grabbed the case and Mary M blew a kiss to Emma.

"You kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

The pair left and Emma continued flicking through her cook book with a huge grin on her face.


	38. Chapter 39

**Thanks again for following and the kind reviews! Guest asked about my update days... I don't have any! Just try to do a little each day. I'm averaging about 4k words a day but may have a day or 2 off if work gets busy. Thanks people!**

Emma turned up at the dance school about 20 minutes before 6 that evening. Everything was prepped for the dinner and all she had to do was warm it up. She thought it would be cool to do that over a few glasses of wine in the brunette's company. Tonight was heels again and as she approached the glass doors, she noticed Regina was dancing by herself completely concentrated. The routine looked quite complicated and wasn't something Emma could see the class doing in heels. She watched waiting to see if the brunette would notice her there. She didn't.

Emma unzipped her bag and took out her camera. She snapped a few candid shots through the glass. Regina looked so beautiful and she wanted to get closer. She quietly pushed the door open and snuck in, placing her bag down on the floor so she could control the shot better. She could take pictures of this woman all day long and never stop being awed by her beauty. The music finished and Emma quickly put her camera back in her bag and gave the brunette a round of applause.

Regina was startled and turned around self consciously to see who was clapping. When she saw Emma on the floor, she blushed and smiled warmly. "How long have you been here?"

"Just a couple of minutes. That choreography is spectacular. Hope it isn't for tonight's class cos' I can't see either me or Eugenie getting to grips with all that! Bit too advanced." Emma grinned.

Regina walked over and bent down to give the blonde a kiss. "Some of it, yes. I'll tone it down a little for the class though don't worry. Not that I don't think you could do it."

Emma smiled back up at the woman. "I love that you have so much faith in me!" She pulled Regina down into her lap and tickled her affectionately.

"Inappropriate Miss Swan!" The brunette squealed through fits of giggles. Emma flipped them over and pinned her to the floor.

"Is this more appropriate?" She asked cheekily and Regina pulled her down flush against her body in response. She couldn't be in such close proximity to the blonde without her sexual desires taking over her. She traced her hands along the ass of the woman on top of her and let out soft moans as she felt Emma's pelvis grind against her own.

"You will be the death of me Miss Swan." She complained although she made no attempt to struggle against the woman.

A few woman walked into the class chattering and when they saw the two woman on the floor that fell silent.

Emma pushed herself up and shook her body out and Regina turned a shade of pink. "Great stretch! You were right. I can totally feel the erm, looseness in my err.."

"Abs." Regina helped trying not to laugh.

"Yup! My abs. Those babies were tense, y'all!" Emma knew they weren't fooling anyone but she rubbed her gut and exaggerated her facial expressions to continue the farce.

A couple of the ladies shook their heads and rolled their eyes. It was obvious since the first class Emma had turned up to the sexual chemistry between the pair and the women had been placing bets on whether their teacher was fucking her or not. Wendy pulled out fifty bucks and handed it to Tiana.

"Damn it Tiana! Here, just take it."

Tiana took the bill and held it up to the light. "Alright! See! Told you she had a thing for swans not frogs!"

Regina and Emma looked at each other in shock. Had they been that obvious? They thought back to their classes and the not so subtle innuendos. Emma raised an eyebrow cockily at the brunette and turned to the women. "Damn, wish I'd got in on that bet! Could've done with the extra cash!"

"Confident much, Miss Swan?" Regina snarked playfully.

Tiana laughed self consciously. "Sorry Emma, Regina. We didn't mean any harm, it's just, you know, you've been flirting for weeks now. We think it's cute don't we Wendy?"

"Oh, yes! Of course. You make a beautiful couple!" Wendy chimed in.

Regina breathed deeply. "Well, apologies if we made you feel uncomfortable in any way. You have my word, I will behave myself from now on... during classes.." She just couldn't help adding the last part and winking at Emma seductively.

The class began once Eugenie arrived and the banter died down a little. Regina showed the group a small piece from her choreography and adapted it to heels. Emma kept stealing glances at the instructor trying to get her attention but Regina steeled herself against the blonde's charm.

By the end of the class, the group were exhausted from the moves and they hadn't been able to keep up as well as normal. There was an air of frustration among the group and Emma had an idea.

"Who wants to see the teacher do this whole routine for a change?"

A collective murmur of approval went up and Emma winked at the instructor. "What do you say, Regina? Wanna put on a little show for us mere mortals?"

Regina laughed bashfully. She didn't usually perform for her groups other than teaching them the sequence but she did want to get in at least one more practice before tomorrow's audition. "Fine! But I have to warn you, it's not a routine designed for heels so don't be surprised if I fall on my ass.

Emma gathered the women at the front of the studio against the mirrors and she put herself in charge of the stereo. The group clapped and cheered as Regina took her starting position. Emma switched on the music and as the sounds filled the room, the blonde knew she had fallen in love with this amazing woman.

 _'Am I brave enough?_  
 _Am I strong enough?_  
 _To follow the desire_  
 _That burns from within_  
 _To push away my fear_  
 _To stand where I'm afraid_  
 _I am through with this_  
 _'Cause I am more than this.'_

It was one of Emma's favorite songs and she had no idea that Regina was into this band too. It was a song that had recently become her mantra, encouraging her to find the courage to push into the unknown and embrace the feelings she was having. It touched her to know that it may also mean something to the brunette and she had arranged a dance to it. It wasn't the typical choice of music to dance to compared to the stuff they usually did in class and she'd been awed when she first arrived as the choreography matched it beautifully. Regina had changed the music for the class itself and she looked at Emma with loving eyes when the blonde selected the correct track. They shared a moment as though they were looking into each other's soul and Regina began the dance. The group clapped and whistled when the song came to an end. It was much more refined and polished than the simplified version Regina had taught them and they were more than impressed.

Regina took a little bow and walked back to where the blonde was standing and removed her heels. "Thank you ladies. I'm glad you enjoyed it." She didn't like to show off in front of her students but she was extremely proud of herself for getting through the whole thing without so much of a slip and in heels no less. Maybe she could do the audition in heels, she mused.

"You were awesome and did I mention, that is my favorite song at the moment?" Emma squeezed her hand gently as the other women began gathering their things to leave.

"Is it? It's funny you should say that, it reminds me of you for some reason. This last week it's been bouncing around my head." Regina blushed.

"Well that routine was definately on fire!"

Regina gave the blonde a playful shove for her compliment. "I brought my car today. I was thinking i could follow you back to your place if that's ok."

"Sure. Wanna make a move? I have a bottle of wine with your name on it."

"Mmm. Sounds good. I'll see you in a little while."


	39. Chapter 40

Regina followed the yellow atrocity closely, not that she thought for a moment she could possibly lose sight of it. Her heart was pounding with anticipation and she wondered about the neighborhood. It was pretty standard, nothing that stood it apart from anywhere else in the city. It was unassuming and lacking in any originality, a stark contrast to the blonde woman herself. She pulled up behind Emma's bug and waited outside her car for the blonde to lead the way.

Emma silently took her hand and showed her into the building. There wasn't a waiting area or anything as grand as Regina's place. Just a rickety old elevator and a wall full of overflowing mailboxes. Emma let Regina in first and pushed the button to the 6th floor. She was a bit nervous again and fiddled with the strap of her bag. Regina noticed and placed a hand on the blonde's elbow

"Are you alright? You seem tense."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Just thinking about dinner."

Regina laughed. "I hope you haven't gone to too much trouble, dear. I'd be quite happy with leftovers and a glass of wine."

Emma scrunched up her nose. "Well the wine I can do. I'm fresh out of leftovers though."

They both laughed and killed some of the tension just as the elevator stopped abruptly and opened with a squeak. Emma got out and walked down the corridor to her apartment, the last door on the left. She turned the key in the lock and stood back allowing Regina to walk in. "Welcome to my pad."

Regina shucked off her jacket and Emma took it, hanging it on a hook behind the door. "It's cute." She exclaimed taking in the quirky decor and open plan living and kitchen area.

"By cute, you mean _small_!" Emma joked and opened the refrigerator to retrieve the wine.

"Small, cute, comfy. It reminds me of my old place actually."

"Really?" Emma asked quite surprised. She couldn't imagine Regina ever living in a place as run down or small as this.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll take you to see it sometime."

Emma raised an eyebrow and handed over a glass full of white wine. What a strange thing to say, she thought but smiled and clinked the brunette's glass with her own.

"I'm gonna get started in dinner but feel free to keep me company, or not!"

Regina laughed and perched herself up on the bar style stool at the island. "So, you and Mary M both live here. It must get cramped." She immediately regretted her words. She must have come across as such a snob and that wasn't what she meant at all. She added, "what I meant to say was, it must be hard always having someone in your personal space." That didn't sound any better and her cheeks were flushing. She took a large sip of wine and willed herself to stop talking.

Emma grinned. "It's a good job I don't take offence haha! Yeah, it's a bit cramped some of the time but I'm used to sharing. Always been around lots of people and I don't think I have much of a sense of personal boundaries anyway. I know what you meant though. You seem like the kind of person to keep people at a distance."

It was Emma's turn to blush. That was a bit blunt even for her.

Regina nodded with a half smile. "I am. I've never really enjoyed sharing my space, or anything for that matter. I like to have everything under control, I suppose." She realised Emma had broken through those particular barriers that she'd previously been known for. "I am beginning to see the appeal of a little mayhem though." She smiled and Emma chuckled back.

"Love that song too."

"I love that whole album."

Emma stirred the chopped ingredients along with the rice into a pan and added a generous glug of wine from the bottle. Regina peered over curiously.

"Are you making risotto?"

"Is that how you say it? I've been saying _rice otto_ all day. No wonder the sales attendant was giving me crazy looks."

Regina giggled.

"It's not funny." She bit her lip and continued.

"Shit! Please say these are called chomping noms.." she held up the chopped mushrooms for the brunette to inspect.

Regina laughed so hard she spilled a little of her wine.

"So close!"

"So you gonna correct me and put me out of my misery?" Emma asked blushing at her own lack of ability to correctly pronounce the thing she was supposedly cooking.

"Oh I would but, it's too cute!"

"Hmmm." Emma wiggled her eyebrows. "I totally stand by my decision to add Evil to your nickname."

Regina wiped up her spillage with a paper towel and leant across to plant a kiss on the blonde. "But you make it so easy, dear!"

Emma came around to the other side of the island and took the brunette in her arms, giving her the kind of kiss she had been wanting to all day. They were lost in each other for God knows how long when Emma suddenly pulled away.

"Shit! God damnit!"

She ran back and turned the stove down as the risotto was bubbling over and spilling onto the floor.

"See what you made me do!"

Regina bit her lip now. "I did nothing! I was just sitting here minding my own business!"

"You are a distraction. An evil distraction with your hot body and your sultry eyes and your husky voice.."

Regina could feel herself getting turned on again as Emma spoke. She took another sip of wine trying to quell it before the blonde set fire to the whole kitchen.

Emma stirred the risotto with concentration, adding more wine as she went and every now and then ducking behind the counter to check the instructions in the cook book just out of Regina's line of sight. The brunette watched smitten as the blonde stuck out her tongue as she measured out the next ingredient and added it to the pan.

"Ok, how do you like your steak?" Emma asked taking out two rather large filets.

Regina raised an eyebrow. She wasn't expecting anything like this at all from the blonde. "Medium rare is good but I'm not too fussy."

Emma lightly greased a skillet and let it heat up until it was almost smoking. She placed the meat down carefully and yanked her hand back in shock when the thing started spitting its juices at her. "Woah there fella, chill your beans."

Regina laughed again. Emma did not seem like the most domesticated person in the world and it warmed her heart that she was trying so hard to impress her. She felt bad. She likes Emma just the way she was and didn't want the woman thinking she had to go to extremes to win her.

"Do you need some help?" She offered.

"Nope. All under control." She tried to flip the meat over but the flame was too high and it was spitting everywhere. The apartment was filling with smoke as the bottom of the pan was burning and soon enough the smoke alarms were going off.  
"Stupid sensitive batteries!" Emma complained wafting a dish cloth close to the alarm.

Regina jumped around to the other side of the counter and turned off the flame, removed the pan from the burner and grabbed a plate, tipping the meat out she turned the cold water tap on and ran the skillet under it. Emma's shoulders fell as Regina took over. She'd messed up again. The brunette spoke firmly to the blonde. "Go open those windows quickly before someone calls the fire service!"

Emma opened all the windows and the smoke began to clear. The alarm stopped beeping and Regina laughed.

"I said medium rare, not flame chargrilled!"

Emma took a large gulp of the wine and slumped down on the stool.  
"I'm sorry. I guess I should stick to the east stuff. I've ruined it now."

Regina hugged her. "Emma, you just put the burner on too high. The steaks are still salvageable. The skillet.. not so much!"

Emma sighed. "I just wanted to give you a great night before going off to glitzy New York with glitzy people that can give you Broadway and star treatment. I wanted you to..."

Regina looked at her with concern.

"You wanted me to what?"

Emma got shy and spoke quietly. "I wanted you to feel like you have someone worth coming back for."

Regina took the blonde's hands in her own seriously and bent so that she could make eye contact. "Listen to me. I don't know where this is suddenly coming from but you have nothing to worry about. You don't need to try and impress me."

Emma looked up. "I want to though."

"What I meant was.." she took the blonde's cheeks in her hands and smoothed her thumbs against them to comfort her. "..you don't need to try to impress me because you already have."


	40. Chapter 41

Emma smiled at Regina bashfully. "I'm sorry, I must have PMS or something."

Regina ruffled the blonde's hair. She wanted to say much more but was a bit scared. "Come on. Do you have another skillet? I'll help you finish off the steaks."

Emma got up and went around to the other side of the counter and pulled out another skillet. Regina turned the burner back on. "Leave it half way open, see?"

Emma nodded as Regina showed her how to correctly use her stove.

"Now put the steaks on gently for a couple of minutes." She didn't want to completely take over the cooking as she saw how disappointed Emma was so she settled for teaching her.

Emma followed Regina's instructions and soon enough the steaks were ready. Regina turned off the burner and removed the skillet from the heat. Emma grabbed two plates and they worked together to dish up the portions. The blonde didn't mind Regina helping. She quite liked that they were working together. It felt so natural. They took their plates and sat at the small table Emma had decorated with a candle and some fresh flowers.

"Bom appetit!" Emma said and raised her glass for a toast.

Regina clunked her glass against Emma's and then took a bite of the steak. It wasn't too bad. A little crispy on one side but not the worst she'd ever eaten. She took a small amount of risotto on her fork and tasted it. "The risotto is delicious Emma."

Emma took a small bite to try for herself and relief washed over her. "Thanks. I guess I'm not totally useless!"

Regina kicked her lightly under the table. "Stop berating yourself! I burn things all the time. Why do you think I haven't offered to cook for you yet!"

Emma guffawed. "I find that hard to believe!"

Ok maybe Regina was lying a little. She hadn't burnt anything for quite a while but it had happened, just not as extravagantly as Emma. "It's true. I once tried to make creme brule. I even got one of those torches to burn the top but I must have burnt it for too long and the sugar caught fire. It was a total disaster and I ended up serving ice cream."

Emma rolled her eyes. "See! I didn't even know what creme brule was until I read that fancy cook book yesterday!"

Regina giggled and finished her meal leaving half the meat untouched. "Sorry. I can't eat anymore. It was good, I'm just extremely full."

Emma picked up the half empty plates and took them to the sink. "It's cool. I think I did too much food anyway. Plus that side I cooked was pretty nasty! Even I couldn't eat it and I eat anything normally!"

Regina went to help but Emma batted her away. "Na, ah. You go sit down, relax. I've got this."

Regina smiled and decided to have a look at the pictures on the walls. There was a collage of photos of Emma and Mary M. She laughed when she realised in almost every single one, Emma had swooped behind the pixie haired woman and given her devil horns. So childish. Emma saw where she was and smiled in embarrassment.

"Mary M likes doing crafty things like that. I didn't even know she had that many pictures of us. We hardly ever go out together."

"It's sweet. You two seem like really good friends." Regina said taking another sip of her wine.

"Yeah. She can be a bit overbearing at times, treats me more like her kid than a friend mostly, and don't ever give her alcohol!"

Regina laughed. "Why not?"

Emma finished washing dishes and grabbed her glass to join Regina in the lounge. "She turns into the girliest, sickly sweet person in the universe. She sees the world through rose colored glasses and thinks everything is wonderful and _so pretty!"_ She did a little sweet voice imitation causing Regina to laugh heartily.

"I must admit, I'm quite sceptical of people like that. Especially when there's so much suffering in the world. I find it annoying people are so chipper when they have absolutely no reason to be."

Emma looked at Regina thoughtfully. She didn't seem like the type to have suffered but there was a slight coolness about her that suggested otherwise. "But you're a dancer! You have been in Broadway shows and have a pretty decent life! You must have had dreams and stuff when you were a kid. I bet you were totally like Rachel from Glee!"

"I was _never_ like that insepid fool! I got into dancing and theatre to spite my Mother. She hated the arts with a passion. I suppose it was my way of rebelling but I grew to love it and I was lucky I found some success. I've always despised the people though. So shallow and one sided and also some of the most manipulative and spiteful people I've ever had the displeasure of associating with."

Emma was stunned. She recalled a memory of Regina commenting that she had a dark side and she thought maybe she was getting a glimpse of that now. She seemed bitter about quite a lot of things from her past. "Is that why you moved here? To get away from those people?"

Regina sighed. "Yes. I had a... an.. accident and was injured quite badly. I moved here at first to go through physiotherapy and I thought I'd never dance again. I fell out of touch with most people in the business and kept myself to myself for almost a year. When I was almost recovered fully, I walked past the dance academy one day and decided to take a class, just to see if I could keep up. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed it until that day and I started going to classes all the time. It was the only place I felt I wasn't being judged or pitied and after a few months, the owner offered me a job teaching. I took it and decided to stay here and I've been there ever since."

Emma realised this was her opportunity to find out a little more about the woman's life in the big apple.

"So you don't keep in contact with anyone in New York nowadays?" She knew she was being a bit sneaky but she couldn't help herself.

"I have a few contacts. Friends I suppose, but we're not that close. It's quite an odd relationship in all honesty. Whenever I go there, I find myself slipping back into old habits and patterns of behaviour I really don't like."

Emma pushed on guiltily. "What kind of habits?"

Regina looked at Emma debating how much she could say without letting her know about the audition. "I tend to get quite competitive with one particular friend. She brings out the worst in me."

"Is that who you're going to visit?"

Regina laughed. "God no! On my last trip up there I realised how much I actually dislike the woman! I'll be civil if we do ever cross paths again but I certainly don't wish to be associated with Ursula!"

Emma's heart leapt at the name. "What happened on your last trip?"

Regina felt the heat rising up her chest. "I'd rather not talk about it for now, if you don't mind." She gave Emma an apologetic look and the blonde smiled back in understanding.

"Sure. Sorry, I guess I just wanna know more about you."

Regina kissed Emma. "And I want to know more about you! Such as, where exactly is your bedroom and what, pray tell, is in that little tiny drawer of yours!"

Emma giggled. "Hmm, maybe I'll show you later."


	41. Chapter 42

**just a little update as writing this between classes. Bad teacher!**

It wasn't lost on the blonde that Regina had managed to change the subject quite elegantly. It was clear to her that whatever the reason for her trip, she didn't want to talk about it. She felt a little more assured that Regina had confirmed there was a woman called Ursula and that she wasn't keen on seeing her again. Emma decided to forget about it. Maybe they had hooked up. It wasn't a bit deal. She'd hooked up people not even that long ago. It was normal. What she couldn't work out was why Regina was so uncomfortable with talking about her trip. She hoped she'd tell her on her return.

"It's through there. Knock yourself out." Emma pointed at her bedroom door. There wasn't much in there to see but she wanted to talk some more before they got physical. Plus she wanted to take a shower.

"Aren't you going to give me the grand tour?" Regina asked seductively.

Emma stood up and pushed open the door. "Ta daa! Impressive, right?" It was a little sarcastic.

Regina chewed her lip suddenly feeling things were a bit strange between them. "Is everything alright? You seem a bit.. different."

Emma made an apologetic face. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I just need to get out of these clothes and freshen up. I can still smell burnt skillet on me and it's kinda making me wanna hurl!"

Regina laughed. "Go take a shower. I'll occupy myself in the lounge for a little while, then if you don't mind, I'd also like to freshen up."

Emma gave her a quick peck on the cheek and nodded before grabbing her stuff and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be quick. Help yourself to more wine and feel free to check out my Netflix. I have nothing to hide!" She winked and disappeared behind the door. Regina turned on the t.v. and took another look around the lounge. Other than the photo collage, there was absolutely nothing that screamed _Emma_ about this place. She flicked on the blonde's Netflix account and was quite surprised to see Cinderella in her 'continue watching' list. She remembered their banter about her choice of vehicle and giggled to herself. _So it would seem the woman is a little sentimental after all._ She thought and flicked through the rest of her continue watching list to see what else she could learn about the woman. A few action movies, lesbian flicks, a couple of music concerts and then something caught her eye. She felt tears prick at the titles; Oliver Twist, Annie, August Rush, A Little Princess. Title after title of orphan movies. She knew Emma grew up in the foster system but she couldn't fathom how it must feel to grow up not knowing where home was. It suddenly made complete sense to her why Emma was worried about her going away, even for a day. She wondered how many times the woman had heard someone say they would be back and never returned. It broke her heart to imagine the woman as a child, abandoned.

She heard the shower switch off and she quickly flicked back to Cinderella and pressed play. Emma emerged a few moments later either red from the hot water or from seeing what Regina was watching.

"Oh.. I can explain that one!" She tried.

Regina laughed. "You're fine with me seeing where exactly 'Blue is the Warmest Colour' is paused but you draw the line at Cinderella?"

 _Emma laughed. "The fact that you_ _know exactly_ what part of that movie the time bar is on just validates my point!"

They shared a giggle before Emma headed to the bedroom to dress. Regina shouted through realising she had just dropped herself in it. "It's the best part! Besides, I never have time to sit through the whole three hours."

Emma walked out wearing sweat pants and a vest towel drying her hair. "Exactly! Showers free and there's a fresh towel on my bed. Help yourself to anything in there. Mary M won't mind. I do it all the time. I'd avoid her razor though.. not sure where it's been."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "I am not stealing your room mate's products!"

Emma grinned. "I'm kidding! She took most of them on her trip anyway."

"Why am I worried about what I'm going to find in there?"

Emma chuckled. "Seriously, I'm totally kidding. All the products out are mine. I cleaned it out yesterday."

Regina smiled. "Did you now!"

"Yeah! I do clean you know! I'm not totally undomesticated. Go take a shower woman!"

Regina took herself off to the bathroom and was relieved to see Emma had indeed been joking. She had never in her life taken a shower at someone else's home but after the smoke filled kitchen, her hair and clothing were not making her feel her best. She undressed and took a bottle of shampoo off the ledge. It smelled of white blossom and she immediately knew it without a doubt Emma's. She'd smelled it on the blonde many times. She washed quite quickly as the shower was temperamental and kept spurting cold water every now and then. No wonder Emma had wanted to spend so much time in her own shower. She tried herself and realised she'd left her bag in the car with her fresh clothes. She tiptoed out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her.

"Emma, dear. Could you grab my car keys and run down to my car?"

Emma looked up. "Sure what do you need me to get?"

Regina blushed. "There's an overnight bag in the trunk. I didn't think to bring it up with me."

Emma smiled. "No problem. I'll be as quick as I can." She grabbed Regina's keys and ran out of the apartment leaving the brunette unsure as to what to do with herself. She went into Emma's room and sat on the bed. She noticed the blonde's gym bag open in the floor and a rather expensive looking camera peaking out of it. "Interesting."


	42. Chapter 43

I just want to say I absolutely loved your guesses and ideas about what Regina was going to do with the camera! Had me giggling thinking of all the possibilities! Great ideas! Maybe in a future chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

...

Emma banged the apartment door shut. "Gina, I'm back. Where are you?"

"In your room." She called back.

Emma walked in and goosepimpled at the sight of the brunette sat half naked on her bed. She had a towel wrapped around her but it had fallen down a little at the back and it aroused the blonde. She gently placed the bag down on the bed. "I got your stuff."

Regina turned her head and smiled. "Thanks." She began rooting through the bag and pulled out a couple of items. Emma had to drag herself away. She stood in the doorway and spoke before she could stop herself. "You are so beautiful."

Regina was standing in only her panties with a vest in her hand and her skin prickled at the compliment. She turned around giving Emma a full view and gave her a sultry smile. "I'm glad you like what you see."

"Oh I really do." Emma grinned and kissed her fiercely. Once they broke apart, Regina put on the vest. "Sorry." Emma apologised. "I just can't seem to keep my hands off you."

Regina looked at the blonde with hungry eyes. "I know the feeling." She sat on the bed and pulled on a fresh pair of tights. "So, that camera is pretty impressive. I didn't know you were a photographer."

Emma blushed and looked in the direction of where Regina was staring. "Oh, I'm not, not really.. It's more of a hobby I dabble in sometimes." She pulled the camera out of her bag and gave it to the brunette. She was pretty proud of her equipment and was pleased Regina had taken an interest in it.

"Is it film?" Regina asked looking through the lense at the blonde.

"Yep, 35mm. It's old now but still takes great shots." She pouted and posed as Regina clicked the button.

"Very sexy Miss Swan!" Regina laughed. "Is there film in it?"

"Yeah. It's got about 20 exposures left on that roll."

Regina snapped another picture giggling.

"About 19 now!"

Regina lowered the camera. "Sorry. I just couldn't resist." She handed Emma the camera back. "So what do photograph. Have you got anything printed I can see?"

Emma played with some accessories and added a filter. "Not here no. I used to have a box full but I think it got lost when i moved. I shoot mostly portraits. People acting naturally, candid shots I guess. I like to try and capture the emotions of the person. Is there a back story? What was happening in that moment that made their eyes look a certain way or who were they interracting with? Who was just out of shot? "

Regina smiled thoughtfully. "It sounds like more than just a hobby. It sounds like you are pretty passionate about it."

Emma smiled self consciously. "I guess."

Regina leant forward with her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her hands. "So what got you into it?"

Emma smiled and took a photo of the woman who was looking at her with such intrigue and interest. "I've always been fascinated with photographs ever since I was a kid." Regina tilted her head to one side encouraging Emma to continue. She took another shot.

"When I used to go to a new families home, the first thing I did was check out their photos, trying to figure out who they were, what they were going to be like to live with. Would I fit in to that pretty little picture above the mantelpiece? Would I be there for their next Christmas photo?" Regina had tears welling in her eyes. Emma took another shot as the woman placed a loving hand on her knee.

"It's ok. As I got older, I guess I started worrying less about the perfect family portrait. I realised the image often didn't match the reality and I started wondering about the person who took the picture. What was their story? Were they just an unknown bystander or a part of the story? Did they have a relationship to the people in the picture and were they trying to capture perfection or just harsh reality?"

Regina lay back on her elbows and stretched out. "That's interesting. I suppose I never really thought about it from the photographer's point of view. It adds another dimension." Emma snapped a few more frames and Regina blushed and bit her lip. "You are wasting your film on me!"

"I'd hardly call it a waste!" Emma grinned and cheekily pulled the brunette's tights off her. "You are so natural in front of the camera. My muse."

Emma took the woman in her arms trailing hungry hands over olive skin. Regina moaned into the kiss and pulled Emma's vest up, exposing her abdomen and pressed her skin against the blonde's. They luxuriated in the softness of the other, taking their time to feel every inch of skin within reach. Regina stretched herself out on the blonde's bed and tangled a hand in golden locks, beckoning the woman closer. Emma pulled herself free from her clothing and joined the siren in a passionate embrace. She dragged short nails playfully across the brunette's stomach causing her to giggle. "I'm ticklish!"

"I know." Emma said and placed butterfly kisses where her fingertips had previously been. She tickled lightly each time replacing fingers with her lips and soon enough, Regina was panting in anticipation. She hadn't realised how many erogenous zones she had until the blonde delicately and patiently found each of them. Emma grabbed her camera again and took a few more shots of the goddess sprawled across her bed.

"Emma?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Enough teasing. Make love to me." Regina whispered even lower.

"With pleasure."


	43. Chapter 44

**this is a tiny,tiny little update. tomorrow will be better! ;-***

A few hours later, the pair were dozing lightly in each other's arms, sated from their love making and exhausted from the emotional and physical exhertion. Regina stirred gently in the blonde's arms. "What time is it?"

"Just after 3."

Regina groaned. "I really need to get some sleep. I have to leave here at 6.30 at the latest."

Emma rubbed the woman's back lightly. "Why so early? It's a Saturday morning. The traffic shouldn't be too bad."

"I have an appointment at 10." She wasn't lying exactly. Her audition was at 10.

Emma groaned. "Then we better get some sleep then." She was pretty exhausted as it was and soon enough they were cuddled up and in a deep slumber.

...

Regina's alarm sounded at 5.45 and the sound of Let the Bodies Hit the Floor shocked Emma out of her snoring.

"Seriously.. that's your alarm?" Emma moaned.

Regina giggled. "Sorry dear! It's the only thing that wakes me up these days. I could sleep through an apocalypse lately."

Emma chuckled. "That would be the wine."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "No, Miss Swan. That would be the late night love making!"

Emma bit the brunette's shoulder playfully. "Is that your way of saying _baby love me apocalyptic_?"

Regina rolled over the top of the blonde causing her to laugh loudly and got out of bed. "Hmmm, maybe when I get back tomorrow."

Emma got up and grabbed her sweatpants and vest smiling. She was happy the brunette had given her some reassurance about her return and decided she'd be a good host and make breakfast. "I'll look forward to it."

Regina dressed and joined Emma in the kitchen as she was brewing some coffee. "You didn't have to wake up with me. I wouldn't have taken offence if you wanted to sleep in."

Emma yawned and hugged the brunette. "I wanted to see you off properly. Make sure you got a decent breakfast. Besides, I literally have nothing else to do for the rest of the day except sleep."

She broke the hug and poured out two steaming mugs of coffee and added milk and sugar to her own. Then, as if by magic, a platter of pastries appeared on the work top. Regina was mid yawn and hadn't seen where the blonde had pulled them from.

"Breakfast is served millady."

"Wow, Emma! Did you sneak out in the middle of the night and rob a bakery?" Regina eyed the ridiculous amount of food. "There's enough here to feed a small village for a week!"

Emma blushed. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got one of everything. Thought you could take some with you, you know for the car ride."

"That is so sweet of you and so thoughtful." She kissed her host and gratefully took an apple and walnut filled croissant. Emma picked up a chocolate cinnamon roll and decided she'd have the bearclaw for lunch if Regina didn't take it. "It's delicious. I can't believe you did all this." She was already making a mental note to repay the blonde with a few treats of her own.

They finished breakfast and Emma walked Regina down to her car carrying her bag. Regina had tried to insist on carrying it herself but the blonde had suddenly become stubbornly chivalrous. She placed it back in the trunk where she'd found it last night and slammed it shut with a little more force than she'd meant.

"Emma, I've had a wonderful time yet again with you. I would love to see you again on Sunday evening if you are free. Let me know ok." She stepped closer to the woman and kissed her lightly, tasting the last remnants of cinnamon on her lips and lingered for a few moments. Emma deepened the kiss not wanting to part ways just yet. Plus, kissing this hot woman next to her benz in front of any curious neighbors was also pretty awesome.

"I'll message you when I get there, ok. Speak soon."

"Drive safe my queen and good luck with your appointment."

Regina bristled slightly. "Thanks. Bye Emma."

Emma waved as she drove off. She felt like a bit of an idiot standing waving like she was saying goodbye to the titanic passengers or something. She lowered her hand self consciously and headed back inside. It was obviously way too early for her to be able to control her inner dork and she just hoped Regina hadn't seen it. Not only that but she realised she was barefoot and just stepped in something wet and mushy.

"Definately too early for this shit."


	44. Chapter 45

After scrubbing her feet meticulously, Emma had a lie down. She couldn't drop off again even though she was exhausted and at 9 am she finally caved and got out of bed. She finished off the coffee and grabbed the bearclaw she'd been thinking about all morning and began searching the internet for jobs. She looked at a few admin roles but could not imagine herself sat behind a desk all day pushing papers. The thought alone made her skin prickle. The only experience she'd ever had was running after people and she felt as though her old job was the only thing she'd ever be able to do. Soon enough she was bored and clicked off the job ads. She searched local attractions in the area realising she hardly knew anything about where she was currently residing other than where the best burger joint was. She'd been meaning to look around, maybe take a walk. She decided today would be the day she did so. Emma dressed herself and shoved her hair in a messy bun. She grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and left the apartment on an adventure.

...

Regina made it to New York by 9 am and dropped her things off at the apartment. She quickly applied some light make up and ate another of the pastries Emma had so kindly given her. She was grateful for the sugar as her energy levels were pretty low after such little sleep. She took the items she needed for the audition and psyched herself up in the mirror before leaving. It was a short walk to the place the audition was being held so she took the time to go over her routine again in her mind. When she reached the building, she wasn't surprised to see just how many people were there all vying for the same parts. What did surprise her though was seeing Ursula in the line. A mixture of curiousity, regret and annoyance raged inside her and she thought she would just join the back of the line and hope the woman didn't see her.

"Regina?"

Too late. Ursula had seen her and her questioning tone had a certain bite to it. Regina took a deep breath and composed herself. She turned around and plastered the largest, fake smile on herself as she could stomach. "Ursula. What in the world are you doing here?" _Attack!_ She thought. _Get her on the defensive._

Ursula figeted with the folder in her hand and looked quite flustered. "Oh, I erm, had the morning free and I.. well, I thought it wouldn't do any harm to cast my net a little wider." She looked pleased with herself but Regina could tell the woman was clearly lying and uncomfortable at being seen waiting in line.

"What happened with Westside Story?" Regina asked with just a little smile pulling at the corner of her lips.

"Oh, I'm still there darling. I'm just bored with it all."

Regina could feel her anger bubbling up inside her like a cauldron. She hated that this awful woman had the part she dreamt of since such a young age, that she wasn't even grateful for it and that she was now standing in line for the same audition as her willing to throw it away. It didn't add up. Why would anyone give up a lead role for a chorus line part? "So you auditioning for chorus? That's a bit of a step down wouldn't you say?"

Ursula worried her lip. "Alright. Fine. It's stupid anyway. I never had the lead. I was understudying. You just happened to be in town the night I got my chance and I suppose I wanted to show off a little bit. I didn't think you'd be back for good. What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd got a cushty job teaching brats."

 _Regina was still focusing on the first thing the woman had said and her mind was going a hundred miles an hour. "What do you mean, you were_ understudying?"

"I got fired last night."

"I thought you were married to the director? How did you get fired?"

"Well technically, we weren't exactly married, more like lovers and when his wife found out, well, let's just say Maria wasn't too happy and threatened to leave. It was either me or her and the bastard made his choice."

Regina suddenly felt a bit sorry for the woman. She'd been so focused on her own jealousy that she hadn't seen the signs. Thinking back, she hadnt even checked the billboard before walking into the show that night let alone look at the programme.

"I'm sorry to hear that Urs. I really am."

Ursula looked at Regina with a curious expression. "I know you always wanted that part Regina. It's all you ever used to talk about. Look. They are holding urgent castings today to replace me down at Devill's. Don't say you heard it from me. If you run, you might just make it before it goes public."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Or you just don't want me to audition here."

Ursula shook her head exasperatedly and pulled out her phone. She hit the screen and immediately Regina's phone started to buzz. "Regina darling, I've done some shitty things in the past and I hope one day you will forgive me for that but I am not lying this time. If you are serious about getting back in the game, you need to get yourself down there. You were made for that part and think of this tip as my apology for that awful business with your injury."

Regina's stomach lurched at the memory. She'd always wondered if Ursula had anything to do with her accident but she'd brushed it off for years and blamed another of their old friends. She'd talk to her about that in more detail another time. She looked at her phone and sure enough there was an internal message screen shot from the theatre company calling for urgent recasting for the Maria understudy at 10 am today. Her heart was in her throat. She'd never had the opportunity to audition for that and even if it was just for understudy, it would mean the world to her. She looked at Ursula with a mix of pain and excitement.

"Go Regina! Why are you still even here?"

...

Emma walked aimlessly around the streets taking in the sights, sounds and smells. She came to a strip of quirky boutiques and old fashioned looking stores. She peered through the windows and pressed up against the glass curiously examining the antiques. She'd never been one for window shopping or shopping in general but she felt drawn to this particular store. She went inside and looked around. The place had a musty smell which was comforting for some reason. She trailed her hands along the wooden furniture and picked up a few objects. Then she spotted a book shelf in the corner of the store. There were old and newish books all jumbled together. She picked out some 50s pulp fiction and took it to the counter.

"Five bucks." The old lady said behind the cluttered counter and bundled the old books into a carrier. Emma left the shop unsure why she had been drawn to the place and why in the hell she'd bought a load of dusty old books. Very out of character. As she walked along, she saw a photography store and decided to get some supplies so she could develop and print her recent pictures. Then she went to a hardware store and picked up some huge black refuse sacks and a small LED light. Filled with a new sense of purpose and motivation for the day, she headed home to set up her make shift dark room.


	45. Chapter 46

**Thank you once again for the reviews, ssuggestions and follows. So many great ideas! I wish I could use them all. Sorry for the delay in updates. Enjoy!**

Regina got to DeVill's in five minutes. She figured even if Ursula was lying she could still make it back to the other audition in time judging by the length of the line. She walked down the steps to the underground bar and pushed the door open. The bar was empty except for the bartender who looked at her with disdain.

"We aren't open for another 2 hours luv." He said.

Regina blushed. "Sorry, I was told there were auditions being held here." She went to leave but the guy spoke again.

"Ah right. Take the back stairs up to the auditorium. They've only just started."

She gave him a grateful smile and made her way to the staircase he had signalled. She hadn't noticed it before but then she'd only ever been there to drink. She climbed the stairs and was surprised to see it led directly onto a fully functioning theater for about 100 people. Now it made sense to her why the bar was so popular with thespians. She walked down between the corridor the seats a little nervous and a few people immediately noticed her.

"Can I help you?" One of the men asked looking slightly perplexed. He didn't recognise her from his company.

Regina extended a hand. "Good morning. I'm Regina Mills. I heard you were holding auditions for the understudy role of Maria and I'd like to try out if I may."

The director raised an eyebrow. "I don't recollect seeing you before and I certainly wouldn't forget a face like yours. Tell me, how is it you came to know about this audition?"

Regina smiled civilly realising this was probably the smarmy guy who'd cheated on his wife with Ursula. "I heard about it from an old colleague."

"I see. Well, I wasn't going to see outsiders but beings as you're here, show me what you've got. I'd like to hear Somewhere and then a small routine, either from the show or of your own." The director motioned for her to take the stage.

Regina felt her heart beat quicken. She hadn't trained for this and the last time she sang in an audition was over 12 years ago. She didn't think she had the best voice but this was her dream and she would be damned if she'd let her nerves and self doubt get the better of her. She took to the stage and waited for the piano to key her in. She took a deep breath and as the spotlight shone down on her, she recalled the lyrics with ease and let herself get lost in the moment.

...

Emma had managed to turn the bathroom of her apartment into a make shift dark room with some ingenuity and a lot of duct tape. Mary M was surely going to kill her for the mess afterwards but she figured she could play the _hey I just cleaned the whole place and bought you an amazing dress_ card if she had to. She hadn't had the opportunity to set up a home dark room for years and it wasn't as easy as she'd remembered. There were chemicals everywhere and she'd forgotten to pick up gloves so she was carefully tipping and measuring stuff out with plastic carriers fixed to her hands with elastic around her wrists. The first couple of tries she'd got the exposure timing wrong and the prints came out much too dark. She'd never been great at printing but she was stubborn and wouldn't give up until she got it right. That stubbornness paid off when she looked around the bathroom and properly took in the prints she'd made hanging on bits of string.

Emma finished fixing the rest of the prints and left them to dry in the bathroom. She was feeling a bit dizzy from the smell of chemicals and her stomach was crying out to be fed. She'd spent a good 6 hours or so without a break and she was exhausted. The blonde collapsed on the couch with a pile of pastries. She knew she should probably eat some of the real food she'd bought but right now all she wanted was sugar and sleep. Soon enough, she was dozing on the couch with crumbs all over her.

...

Regina danced the routine she had prepared for her other audition as though her very life depended on it. It took every last ounce of energy to perform but she found extra force from the adrenaline. The fact she got through the song and was allowed to continue to her dancing gave her the extra boost of confidence she needed and she knew the choreography was her forte. She saw nothing except the lights above her and the wooden stage beneath her feet. She thought of nothing but her breathing and execution and when the music finished, she thought she might cry from the sheer nothingness. The adrenaline now gone from her system, she was but a shell. How she'd missed being on stage. How she'd longed to feel this quite solace that came from giving her all and pushing her limits to the extreme. Nothing sated her appetite for this and everything else paled in comparison. Everything except Emma now. How she wished the blonde was with her now to take her in her arms and comfort her. To give her the support she so desperately needed at this moment.

"Thank you Ms Mills, you may leave the stage."

Regina somehow managed to smile and find the gratitude for being given this opportunity.

"Thank you so much for seeing me. Have a lovely afternoon."


	46. Chapter 47

Regina left the audition and went straight back to her New York apartment. She managed to hold back the tears until she closed the door behind her. She'd forgotten how emotional she became after an audition or a show and she needed a hug so desperately. It was like coming down off an ecstasy pill, or so she imagined. She impulsively decided the last thing she wanted right now was to stay in her empty apartment alone so she grabbed her bag and keys and left. She needed to get back to Emma.

...

It was around 6pm when Emma was rudely awakened from her sugar induced coma on the sofa. There was a buzzing in her ears and she couldn't figure out where it was coming from. She closed her eyes and pulled a cushion over her head hoping the sound would go away. It didn't. As she began to wake up properly, she realised it was her doorbell. She got up from the couch slowly groaning in annoyance. The only people who ever rang her bell were salespeople and Jehovah's witnesses and she was more than annoyed. She grabbed the intercom and spoke firmly. "Go away!"

The buzzing continued and she picked up the intercom again and listened. "Emma, sorry, I should have called. It's me. Regina."

Emma looked at the clock. It was showing 6 and she figured she'd accidentally slept through the whole night and it was now Sunday morning. "Oh hey, I'll buzz you in." She said and quickly ran to hide the empty pastry box she'd demolished in one sitting. She'd rather Regina didn't think she was a total pig.

A few moments later and with pastry box safely at the bottom of the garbage can, she heard a light tapping on the door. She went to open it and smiled radiantly on seeing the brunette. "Hey you! You're back early. What time did you even leave?" She hugged and kissed the woman before gently closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, I should have called. I didn't think this through, I just left." Regina tried to apologise now feeling silly for having only left the woman 12 hours earlier. "I left New York at 4. I haven't even been home yet. I just clicked return journey on my sat nav and here I am." She blushed.

Emma was shocked. "Are you like, allergic to sleep or something? Did you forget to switch your alarm off?"

Regina looked at Emma baffled. "What are you talking about? My alarm?"

"Yeah. _Let the bodies hit the floor_.. uhmm... is that why you're back so early? I didn't think you'd be back until tonight. Sorry, I would have smartened myself up a bit." Emma tried to make herself clearer but wasn't exactly sure what was causing the brunette's continued confusion.

Regina realized why Emma was talking in riddles and smiled. "You do realise it's still Saturday?"

Now Emma looked confused. She looked at her phone and she enough it was 6.10pm Saturday. "Oh.. Sorry. I dozed off on the couch. What happened? Why are you back? Is everything okay?"

Regina felt herself overcome with emotions again and hugged the blonde tight as the tears fell from her eyes. "I went to an audition and I forgot how nerve racking it was. I just wanted to get out of there and.. and... see you."

Emma hugged the brunette tighter making shushing sounds and stroking her head. "Hey, it's ok. I'm here." She let the brunette sob against her shoulder for a few moments. "Is that what the appointment was? Why didn't you tell me? That's pretty impressive."

Regina looked up and gave the blonde an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I just, it's been such a long time since I last put myself out there and I didn't want to embarrass myself, I suppose, by telling anyone about it. But I guess I'm doing a pretty good job of embarrassing myself now coming here and crying about it."

Emma shook her head and led the woman to the couch, pulling her down into her arms. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about my queen. I think it's amazing you had the guts to get out there and do something. Plus you are like the most talented woman I've ever met! Who gives a damn what those lame ass judges think!"

Regina laughed through tears and smudged mascara. "That's not why I'm upset!"

"So it went well then?"

"I don't know. I think so. I'm not sure."

"So why are you upset?"

Regina sighed. "I always get like this after a big show or an audition. It's like I get into this zone and only that moment exists. Afterwards, I can't remember anything about what happened and I just feel... empty. I pick myself apart and fall to pieces."

Emma understood what Regina was saying. She knew what it felt like to feel so empty and like the ground had been kicked from under you, although in very different circumstances.

"Why do you put yourself through it if it leaves you feeling like this after?" Emma asked. She had spent years running from any situation that could put her in such a vunerable state. Until she met Regina, that is. Emma watched as the woman's expression changed completely. Her face and eyes lit up and a serene calm washed over her. In that moment, Emma fell a little harder for Regina.

"Because I love it. I love feeling that I acomplished something. I live for those shorts moments on stage where everything is perfect. The rush of doing what I love and having others appreciate it and share it with me and the absolute sense of knowing that _this_ , this is what I was born for. This is who I am. This is what I've trained so hard for. That one moment where everything falls into place and the world is made of dreams."

Emma felt a tear trickle down her own cheek and she quickly wiped it away but not before Regina saw it. "Why are you crying?"

"You moved me."

Regina took Emma in her arms now and kissed her in comfort and whispered,  
"When it was over, all I wanted to do was come back and share it with you."

Emma sniffled. "I'm glad you did."

The pair started giggling and teasing each other for their out of character softness and Regina explained a little about the audition she had been to. She'd fill her in on the rest at a later date. After a few moments, Regina broke the banter and stood up. "Would you mind if I used your bathroom? My make up must be a disaster right about now."

She was already at the door and looking at the black garbage liners duct taped to the door frame with curiosity.

"Ahm, sure let me just.." Emma spoke and bounced off the couch over to where Regina was standing. She flicked the light switch and a red glow shone out from under the door.

"Just, don't turn on any other light and.. ignore the mess.. and the smell.. oh and keep the door closed!"

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Anything else, dear?"

Emma blushed. "Yeah. Don't take a bath.. and don't worry if you feel something drip on you. It's just water."

Regina raised both eyebrows and nodded slowly. What on earth was she about to walk into? She slowly entered the bathroom and gasped when she saw the images hanging around the small bathroom. There were so many pictures, all black and white and captured perfectly. She looked at each of them and blushed at the intimacy of a couple they had taken the previous night. They were tastefully done though and very artistic. There was one Regina didn't recognise herself in. She looked so happy and carefree. It was the one Emma had taken with her sitting with her chin in her hands. She saw a few of Mary M looking like a completely different person. If it hadn't been for the trademark hair style, she'd never have guessed it was the blonde's roommate in the photos. Then she saw a few of a woman dancing. On closer inspection, she realised it was herself. She peered at the images in astonishment and butterflies filled her stomach. Emma had captured her candidly in the studio and the pictures were amazing. Better than any full body shots she'd ever had done for her portfolio in the past.

"Emma? When did you take these?" She called through.

Emma's stomach lurched remembering she'd sneakily taken a few shots of Regina without her consent. "Uhm, sorry I should have asked you. It's just you looked so amazing and.."

"When did you take them Emma?" She asked again as the blonde stepped sheepishly into the bathroom.

"Before class yesterday. You were dancing and I thought you'd seen me come in but you didn't. You were so focused and I just had to shoot you."

"They are amazing shots. I love them! I love all of them! Do you think, I could get a copy of these ones here for my portfolio? I'd pay you, of course. How much do you charge?"

Emma was expecting to be told off not offered money and it caught her off guard. "Oh.. I don't sell my prints. Ever. I mean, sure I can give you some copies but I wouldn't want anything for them."

Regina narrowed her eyes and examined a few more she hadn't looked at properly. "You should Emma. I know plenty of people who would pay hundreds for shots of this quality." She turned around and grabbed the blonde kissing her fiercely. She was in awe of this woman who had knocked her off her feet and pulled her back up in such a short space of time. "You are so talented. In so many surprising ways."


	47. Chapter 48

**Hey girls. Sorry for the lack of update yesterday. This is probably not safe for work, just a friendly warning! Enjoy ?**

They left the bathroom and Emma grabbed down a couple of the prints which had now dried. She took them to examine them properly in the normal light and then handed them to Regina. "Here. You can have these. I'll print some more after."

Regina took them gratefully and smiled whistfully at the images. "I wish I'd had these for my audition. They're perfect!"

Emma grabbed a bottle of wine out of the refrigerator and filled two glasses. "So what did you audition for?"

Regina realised she hadn't told Emma everything so she started from the beginning and took the glass of wine offered. "Well, I was only going to audition for a small chorus line part, just dancing with a theatre group, but when I got there, I ran into a friend, Ursula." She took a sip of wine and swallowed hard.  
"I should probably tell you that Ursula and I have slept together in the past but we never dated or anything like that. We have this power game thing, or we used to. It's complicated."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Like a friend with benefits. I get it. You don't have to explain."

Regina cocked an eyebrow and laughed. "Well I don't know about benefits. Infact, I very much doubt we were ever friends for that matter." She looked hurt now and continued. "So I got there and she was standing in line for the same part and I thought it was strange as she'd told me she had the lead in Westside Story so I couldn't figure out why she was there. She saw me and called me over and tried to tell me some lame story about how she was bored with the role. I didn't believe her and she came clean that she had been fired and wasn't ever the lead but the understudy."

Emma was trying to follow the story but it all seemed a little confusing. Regina took another sip of wine.

"So then, for some reason, she decides to tell me that the company were holding auditions for the Maria understudy. Of course, I didn't believe her. I thought she just wanted to get me out of the way for that chorus line gig. But it turns out she was telling the truth. So to answer your question, I auditioned for the part of Maria in Westside Story." Regina smiled nervously.

"Wow Regina! Isn't that like your dream part?" Emma exclaimed.

Regina nodded.

"So wait, I've seen that movie and Maria has lines and songs to sing." Emma smiled.

Regina blushed. "Yes. I had to sing for them. I was so nervous. I haven't sung for years."

Emma grinned like the cat who'd got the cream. "Sing for me."

"What? Now? No!" Regina was turning pink.

"Come on! Just a little bit. I've already heard you singing in the car anyway but I thought you were just fooling around." Emma prodded the brunette in the ribs.

Regina glugged down the rest of her wine and laughed. "Ok, fine! But don't judge me! I haven't had vocal classes for a very long time!"

She prepared herself and sang a little piece from Somewhere. Emma listened in amazement. She had goosepimples as the woman sang. She thought it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. There was something magical in her voice. It wasn't perfect but there was a quality that sent shivers down her spine. When Regina finished, she bit down on her lip and looked at the blonde with an awkward expression.

"So, like I said.. I'm not the best singer but I.."

Emma interrupted her with a kiss. "That was just... wow! Oh God, you made me tingle!"

Regina pulled Emma closer. "Tingle, hmm?"

Emma ran her hands down the woman's back and rested them on her ass, squeezing slightly. "Mmm, hmmm. I've got goosebumps, see?"

Regina kissed her neck, sucking at the gentle curve that she discovered gave the blonde such pleasure. "I see." She drawled between ministrations.

Emma moaned as Regina continued to suck at her neck. She ran her hands under the woman's vest, caressing her skin with wanton lust and causing the brunette's own skin to enflame under hand. Emma felt a pulse hit her bud as Regina moaned deliciously against her skin and caused reverberations. She slipped the vest higher up her torso and cleared it over the woman's head throwing it to the floor. "Everything about you makes me tingle. I love how you feel, how you look.. how you taste." She licked a line down her clavicle and buried her face in ample cleavage. Regina pulled at the blonde's sweatpants impatiently. Emma sighed as Regina's fingers made contact with her clit and stilled against her mound. The contact alone was sending delicious ripples through her body and her teeth and jaw were tingling as though she'd had too much sugar. "Are we going to do this here or somewhere more comfortable?" Emma moaned feeling the worktop digging into her back.

Regina applied a delicate pressure and bent her finger slightly against the blonde's core inciting another moan and a small buck from Emma's hips. "Oh, here is good."

The brunette giggled enjoying the reaction she was eliciting from the blonde and she shuffled herself to the edge of the stool, allowing Emma access to help her out of her restrictive tights. Emma kicked her own pants off and Regina helped her out of her vest and bra as Emma unclasped he brunette's.

Emma was stood naked leant against the worktop in between Regina's legs who was perched on the stool. She ran her hands up the strong thighs as the brunette continued her slow teasing of the blonde. Emma tried to clench her legs together as she felt her wetness slipping down her legs. She put her own hand against Regina feeling her wetness and shuddered as her thumb slipped easily past slick folds. Regina bucked up off the stool as Emma increased her circular movements agains her clit and wiggled her fingers inside of her. She almost tumbled of the stool completely as it rocked with her to orgasm. Emma held her tight around her legs to avoid any accident. After their first orgasms had settled, she gently patted the brunette's thigh. "Come on. My legs are like jelly. I need to lie down."

Regina followed and they both collapsed on the bed kissing and cuddling. She wanted more. She needed more from the blonde with every little touch and caress her body became alight and flushed with desire. Emma could tell Regina was building up towards a second orgasm so she quietly opened her bedside drawer and pulled out one of her toys. Regina looked at her with embarrassment. "I've erm.. "

She didn't need to finish as Emma already guessed she'd never used a toy before. "I know, don't worry. It's called a Comet Wand. Trust me, it's amazing." Emma gently kissed the woman and continued teasing her the way she had been doing. When she felt her relax against her hands again, she slowly and gently replaced her fingers with the wand, dragging it against glistening folds until no resistance was met. Little by little she introduced the toy until it reached it's desired location. Regina gasped at the pressure. "You ok?" Emma asked to which the brunette nodded furiously. Emma grinned and switched on the toy. "I personally like this setting," and she began pushing it in and out of the brunette gently causing her to gurgle in pleasure.

Emma knew she wouldn't get anything cohesive out of the woman so she continued the way she liked it herself and covered the brunette's clit with her mouth, sucking lightly as the wand did it's work. Within minutes, she felt Regina's legs clamp around her and the woman grasping and writhing around on the sheets looking for something to grab hold of. Emma reached her free arm up and caressed her, giving her some sense of reassurance as Regina came spectacularly in a violent shudder and squirt screaming, "Fuck!"

When she'd come down from her high and was able to coherently speak and breathe, she relaxed against the blonde and spoke. "That was phenomenal."

"Glad you liked it." Emma said with a satisfied smirk.

"I've made a mess of your sheets."

Emma laughed. "As if you are thinking about laundry right now!"

Regina laughed heartily and they cuddled closer.

"What did you say that thing was called again?"

Emma bit her lip. "Shit! I think I've created a monster."


	48. Chapter 49

Sunday was a lazy day filled mostly in bed. Neither woman was in a rush to get up and do something productive and much preferred the feel of the other's naked skin than clothing. Emma had been more than happy to introduce Regina to her other toys and the brunette felt as though her life had been completely changed for the better. The stress and anxiety she used to carry about with her at all times seemed such a foreign state to her now. Life seemed fun and spontaneous again and very, very full.

Emma realised that she'd better clean up the bathroom if either of them wanted to shower so she reluctantly left a naked Regina with a bag of potato chips and her old nintendo gameboy as a distraction. "I used to love playing this when I was a child!" Regina squealed in delight upon seeing the relic. "Where did you even find this? I didn't know they still existed!"

Emma chuckled as the brunette settled against the pillows with her glasses on and not much else, and started up the console. "I've had it for a very long time. I just take good care of things that are important to me."

Regina looked up as the sound of Super Mario started up obnoxiously on the device. She smiled lovingly. "I am starting to see that quality in you."

Emma winked and headed off to the bathroom with a huge grin on her face and a bounce in her step. She really, really didn't want to clean the bath tub out but she also didn't fancy chemical burns on her ass either so it was the lesser of two evils. As she scrubbed and safely stored away the chemicals and photo accessories, she could hear Regina swearing to herself and shouting at the little green and black figures. It made her chuckle and filled her heart with such joy knowing the woman was enjoying their time together as much as she did and didn't think she was a total nerd. She cleared out and stored the last remnants of chemicals and organized the dip trays and enlarger, carrying them carefully back to her room and putting them in the bottom of her closet next to her box of memories.

"Bathroom is free and clean!" She said triumphantly and sat back down on the bed tickling Regina's thigh.

"Uh huh.. just a second.. I'm almost.. ahhh! Dead again!" She threw the gameboy back on the bed in a strop and Emma laughed at her.

"You are like, _the_ most competitive person I have ever met!" Emma teased.

"I like to win. What can I say? That thing is obviously too old to react to my commands properly."

Emma shook her head. "And a sore loser!"

"Like I said, poor equipment."

"A good craftsman never blames his tools.. maybe it's your fingers."

Regina glared at Emma. "My fingers are fine as you well know!"

"Prove it!"

Regina pounced on Emma and began tickling her without restraint. "Wait, wait that's not what I.. hahaha.. I meant..." Emma complained through chuckles.

"Oh I know exactly what you meant Miss Swan! You are pushing your luck if you think you deserve anything after that comment!" She continued unrelentlessly tickling the blonde and trying to keep a straight face. "Apologise!"

Emma guffawed and giggled trying to get a hold of Regina's quick little hands. "Never! You are an... evil... sore... haha... loser!"

The pair were way too preoccupied with each other and enjoying themselves so much that neither heard the door of the apartment open.

"Take it back! I won't be beaten dear! I can do this all night if I have to!" Regina continued.

Mary M and David were standing sheepishly in the lounge unsure whether to announce their arrival or flee. It was soon decided for them.

Emma pushed herself free from Regina's vice like grip and made a beeline for the door. "Gotta catch me first!" She squeaked and Regina ran after her.

"Oh, I'll do so much more than..." She trailed off when she saw the couple standing awkwardly in the middle of the lounge and tried desperately to hide her naked frame behind Emma's body. Emma quickly pushed Regina back in the bedroom and slammed the door, pulling her own t-shirt down to try and cover her ass.

"Hey.. I didn't know you were getting back so early. Sorry, I..." She was blushing profusely. She didn't have a problem with being caught out usually but she felt bad for Regina. Mary M pursed her lips together and David laughed a little.

"I did say we'd be back in the evening, sorry we should have called first." Mary M spoke.

David added. "I guess that we're even now though!"

Emma looked up at the clock and her realised it was 8pm. Where had the day gone? "Oh wow. I didn't realise it was so late. Erm, let me go put some pants on and see if Regina is ok."

Mary M nodded in understanding. She felt awful for the woman especially considering their last meeting. It just seemed to be disaster after disaster with them.

Emma clicked the door shut behind her and scrunched up her nose in a grimace. "I'm so sorry Regina. I had no idea what time it was."

Regina was now fully dressed and fluffing up her hair. "What? What time is it?"

"Eight."

Regina giggled. "You really do drive me to distraction Miss Swan."

Emma let out a breath of relief. "So you're ok?"

Regina smiled lightly. "I suppose if that had happened a few weeks ago, I would have been mortified, but actually, I found their faces quite amusing! I think they were more embarrassed than I was."

Emma laughed now and hugged the brunette. "You know, David just said it makes us even from when I walked in on them."

Regina kissed the blonde and smiled. "Then I suppose I'd better meet this David and also apologise to Mary for how I treated her in our first class. But you should definately put some pants on first."


	49. Chapter 50

**Again I want to thank everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing! I can't believe I'm still going on this! I honestly tthought it was going to be a 15-20k fic so thanks for sticking with me this far! I'm awed and inspired by your comments and suggestions. So much creativity in one ship! Love.**

David and Mary M were in the kitchen when Emma and Regina came back out of the bedroom.

"Mary M, David, this is Regina. Regina meet David and Mary M." Emma introduced them to each other awkwardly.

Mary smiled and extended a hand to the woman. "Nice to meet you properly and I'm sorry about what happened in your class. I'm a clutz."

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I should apologise. I wasn't exactly myself that day and accidents happen all the time. It really wasn't as bad as I made it out to be."

David looked at Mary M with a head scratch. She waved it off with a look that told him she'd tell him later and he extended a hand to the brunette. "Nice to meet you Regina. Sorry we erm, interrupted. I must say, you are handling it much better than I did!"

Regina laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too. Ah! I heard about the pink cardigan although on seeing you, I'm sure you pulled it off with elegance!"

David laughed and Emma was thinking Regina could charm the pants off anyone!

Emma caught sight of Mary M's hand and grabbed it making choking sounds and holding it up for Regina to see. "Jees David! You really did put a ring on it! That is more ice than Alaska!"

Mary M smiled goofily. "We're engaged!"

"Congratulations!" Emma and Regina both said together and Emma hugged Mary then fist-bumped David.

"We know it's pretty fast but, when you know, you know, right!" David winked at Emma.

"Well we should celebrate. I don't have any champagne but there's a bottle of wine in the refrigerator." Emma grabbed the bottle out and 4 glasses. She was surprised to note she even had 4 matching glasses! She filled them and handed one to each person. They clinked glasses and Emma toasted. "To new beginnings!"

The four of them sat around the kitchen worktop chatting and Regina listened as Mary M described the weekend retreat and how David had proposed. "It was so romantic! He took me to this amazing restaurant overlooking the sea and then after, we walked along the beach and he got down on one knee in the sand and proposed!" She beamed.

David added with a slight redness in his cheeks, "well it would have been more romantic if the tide hadn't come in at that exact moment! I almost lost the ring!"

Everyone chuckled. "It was romantic and it's something neither of us will forget in a hurry! Just think, it'll be a story to tell our grandchildren!" Mary M said dreamily and kissed her future husband.

David winked at Emma. "Even so, I don't recommend proposing on the beach. I'm still trying to get the sand out of my.." he caught Mary M's glare and corrected what he was about to say, "erm.. my shoes."

Emma laughed loudly and Regina also found it quite hilarious how Mary M had turned completely pink at the mere memory of whatever David had been about to confess. Considering they'd only just met properly, she felt an instant connection and ease with these people. Maybe it was because they were Emma's friends, maybe it was the fact she'd had more orgasms than she could remember in the last 24 hours. Whatever the reason, she felt at home. She reached across and grabbed Emma's hand, intertwining their fingers and settled it on her own lap.

"So have you set a date?"Regina asked chirpily. Emma looked at her with genuine love and happiness. She was so pleased the brunette was feeling at ease and comfortable enough to take her hand in front of the couple. She squeezed it tightly.

"Actually," Mary M began and looked at David for help. "We thought we'd have a long engagement. Maybe a year or so first, live together for a while." She looked at Emma with a guilty expression. Emma didn't notice but Regina did and she knew what was coming.

Emma continued. "Oh yeah, that makes sense. You should totally live together first, see if either of you snores or something." She laughed at her own joke but nobody else did. Regina squeezed her hand and ran her thumb over the back of it in a calming manner. "Oh, Dave man, you're gonna have to wear some pants when you move in. And maybe we should have like a sock on the door knob system or something, you know, to avoid anymore awkward moments."

Mary M looked like she was about to cry and David rubbed her back gently. "Well, the thing is Emma honey, David has a really big place and it's closer to my school so, we decided it would be better if I moved in there."

The penny dropped. "Oh, sure! Yeah, that makes so much more sense!" She hadn't even thought about Mary M moving out or what infact marriage would mean for their friendship or living arrangements. "So when are you moving out?"

Mary M continued. "So I was thinking officially the end of this month. That should give us time to, erm, find a new potential roommate for you, unless you want to continue the lease on your own I mean.."

Emma smiled although she really didn't feel it. "Yeah, that's cool. We'll figure that stuff out later. Come on! This is celebration time! Why the glum expressions!" She filled their glasses again and hit play on the stereo. The Halestorm CD was still in there.

 _'Like a reckoning. You never saw it coming, I'm the reaper outside your door.'_


	50. Chapter 51

**Just a note. I'm updating this and moving stuff around at the moment so if you notice the number of chapters going down, don't worry! I'm just freeing up some space for more uupdates. I've reached my limit so got to juggle things around a bit.**

The group finished their wine and Regina decided it was time for her to go home. It was getting quite late and she needed to prepare her class for the morning. "Thank you for a lovely evening and congratulations once again on the engagement. Emma, would you see me out?"

Emma looked quite upset that Regina wanted to leave but she understood the woman also had a life. "Sure." She led Regina out onto the street, neither one talking much but saying so much in their shared silence. Once out of the building and close to the Benz, Regina spoke. "Emma, are you alright? I can imagine it must be a bit of a shock getting news like that."

Emma sighed. This woman knew her so well already and she couldn't hide her disappointment at being abandoned again. "I'll be fine. I'm really happy for her, honestly. I just guess I wasn't expecting things to change so drastically or so quickly. I've got a month to figure stuff out. Should probably get a job quick time though!"

Regina smiled and rubbed the blonde's arms. "Well, if you need to talk, or anything, you know where I am. And seriously, consider selling your prints. Put yourself out there. You have a real talent."

Emma hugged her tight and smiled. She was grateful for the comforting words and to know that Regina wanted to support her. "Thanks. I really appreciate that and I'm glad you just get it without me having to go into details. I will think about it. Good night Regina. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Regina kissed her goodnight and gently stepped away, not wanting to leave Emma in this vunerable state. "Try to get some rest. If you need anything at all, at any time, call me or ring my bell ok? See you tomorrow, Princess."

Emma waved her off, much less self consciously than last time and when the car disappeared from view, she went back up to the apartment reluctantly. Now Regina had left and Mary M was in her room with David, it seemed so empty and she couldn't imagine sharing the place with someone else. It had been her home for longer than any other place and the shared memories of her and Mary M would forever haunt her there. It might never be that good with anyone else and she didn't want someone ruining her good memories.

She looked up at the photo collage on the wall Mary M had made and she felt tears sting her eyes. Even though she had a month, things wouldn't be the same. Not now she knew there was a deadline looming. Even if she got a job or went back to Murray, her checks wouldn't cover the rent alone. She'd have to move out. She'd over stayed her welcome.

...

Monday rolled around and Emma woke up to a message from Regina.

 **R: Good morning Princess. Hope you are well. Bring your camera to class later. ;-)**

She read the message a couple of times trying to figure out what Regina was up to. She smiled and typed back a quick message.

 **E: If you want a repeat of the other night, no need for props :-P**

Regina messaged back immediately.

 **R: We can repeat the other night later, dear. I have a surprise for you. Just bring your camera and those thingys you attach to it. Xx**

 **E: Thingys?!**

 **R: I don't know what they're called! You know what I mean!**

 **E: Want me to bring some other** ** _thingys?_**

 **R: ...(Regina is typing)**

Emma waited while the woman took much longer to respond. She giggled at the length of time and could just imagine her lover editing herself over and over to get the perfect response.

 **R: Business first dear. X**

Emma pouted. She was hoping for a bit more sexy banter from the woman.

 **E: What was the first thing you wrote then edited?**

 **R: I'll tell you if you bring your camera.**

 **E: Tease.**

 **R: Incentives princess. X**

 **E: hmm. Fine. See you later. Xxx**

She went straight to her closet and pulled out her camera. She put a new roll of film in it and packed her bag so she wouldn't forget anything later on. She did not want to risk missing out on any incentive Regina was offering. As a final thought, she shoved the wand in her gym bag too for their _later._

...

Regina was messaging a couple of her ex students who'd recently landed some decent parts. She wanted the studio full of talent for what she had planned. Emma needed a pick me up and a little kick up the ass. The woman had no idea how much talent she was wasting and Regina intended to show her just what she could be tapping into. It was a little bit of a risk. She knew the woman was accustomed to running but she hoped that she would see it for what it was: A genuine interest in her development.

Her phone pinged and she smiled as she got confirmation from Aurora, Mal and Zeze. A few more and things could go even better than she expected.


	51. Chapter 52

The day seemed to drag for Emma. She was debating whether to call Murray and tell him she was coming back to work when Mary M walked in with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what?"

Emma groaned. "You're pregnant."

"What? No!"

"You bought me a bearclaw."

"Emma..."

"You finally found a skirt to match that hideous cardigan."

"Oh forget it! I can't talk to you when you're in one of these moods." Mary M's smile faded away and she slumped down on the couch.

"Hey, come on! I was just kidding. I've been bored out of my mind all day. Go on. Promise I won't interrupt." She smiled apologetically.

"I was talking to a few colleagues at work and showing them my ring and I got chatting to the chemistry teacher, Ingrid. Anyway, she just had this awful family fued and her sister's have basically disowned her, completely given her the cold shoulder and she's all alone. They used to live together and now she's looking for a new home, isn't that wonderful!"

Emma looked at Mary M in disbelief. "Either you've suddenly become the most evil person on the planet or you snuck out of class for afternoon cocktails!"

Mary M looked dazed. "What? Emma, of course I didn't drink on my lunch break! Why would you think that?"

Emma have her a shocked look. "In what world is it wonderful that a woman lost her family and her home?"

Mary M blushed. "Oh God! I didn't mean it like that. Oh how awful. What I meant was, she's looking for somewhere to live and I told her about how I'm moving out and she should come visit us.. you. Check out the apartment and you know, see if you two hit it off."

Emma took a long breath. "Oh, right. Yeah, that's... handy I guess."

"Well she's coming over for dinner and drinks tonight so don't make plans."

"What! I already have plans tonight, can't you call and cancel? I have this really, really important thing with Regina." Emma whined.

"I can't cancel. She was so happy when I suggested it. You know I think she's quite lonely. It'll be like a girls night!"

"Did you not hear me? I have really important plans."

Mary M put one hand on her hip and pointed over at Emma's bag which was open on the floor. "Emma honey, If _that_ is all you've got planned for the evening then I seriously think you need to evaluate your definition of the word _important_."

Emma looked where the finger was pointing and saw the wand sticking out of her bag. She laughed heartily. "Ok, you got me. Fine! I'll be home by 7 at the latest. I'm inviting Regina though."

"Fine."

"Great."

"I'll get a pie."

"Yeah you better!"

...

Emma walked into the studio that afternoon surprised to see Zeze, the pretty little red head and quite a few other people she didn't recognise. She placed her bag down on the floor and went to greet Regina. "Hey."

Regina gave her a warm smile and a hug.

"Kiss already!" Zeze hollered causing Regina to blush.

"Emma, I believe you've met Aurora, Zeze and this is Mal." Regina introduced the group.

"Hey." She said nervously and shook their hands. Safe pulled her into a hug.

"We're just waiting on a few others to arrive and then we can begin." Regina beamed.

Emma pulled Regina off to the side. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I invited a few professionals along to class with the promise of some fabulous full body shots. I told them that you would be taking pictures during the class and offering a discounted price on prints for their portfolio. When I showed them the shots you did of me they went crazy."

Emma was stunned. "I can't believe you arranged this for me! This is amazing! You are amazing."

Regina kissed her quickly before anyone saw. "Thank me later, dear." She winked and walked off to the front of the class.

"Girls, today we have a very special class. Not only do we have the talented Aurora, Zeze and Mal here with us, we also have a very talented photographer who has agreed to shoot today's class and make available prints for your portfolios at a very special price!"

Gasps and coos went up around the room.

Regina continued. "Most of you already know Miss Swan but you may be surprised to learn that she is indeed that talented photographer."

The group gave her a round of applause and Emma blushed at the unexpected attention.

Emma began taking bits and pieces out of her bag and felt her hands shaking. She attached a flash and filter to her camera and sat herself down at the front of the room while the class warmed up. She wasn't really sure what she was doing but she allowed herself the liberty to just shoot whatever felt right.

When the group were stretching, she noticed Mal first. The way her muscles tensed and yet still maintained delicate movements and posture. She snapped a few pictures from different angles and then moved on to Aurora. She really was stunning. There was a glint in her eye when she danced and just a hint of a smile permanently gracing her face. As she leapt on the diagonal, Emma took a few shots mid air and hoped they weren't blurred.

During the routine she shot each person individually in various poses, trying to capture their personality and hidden story. Something that made them individual and special. It was really the first time she'd paid much attention to anyone else in the class and she was surprised at just how many of them came across as insecure. She managed to find moments though when they just looked confident or happy or concentrated.

When Zeze was dancing, she focused on in his masculinity and how natural charm. Whenever he saw Emma had the camera on him though, he tended to exaggerate and act unnaturally so she had a harder time getting the shot she wanted. In the hour long class, she'd gone through 4 rolls of film and at the end of it, she felt more excited than when she began.

Regina finished the class and called Emma to the front. "Emma, when will you making the shots available for viewing?"

Emma did the math in her head and figured she could get all the proofs off within a few days. "Friday?"

"Ok everyone, on Friday, let's say around 8.30 pm after our heels class, you can come and see the proofs and put in your orders. Let's give Miss Swan a big thank you for her time today."

The group applauded and shook her hand. None of them could wait to see the results.

When everyone had left, Emma let out a huge breath and let herself relax. "That was so much fun. Thank you Regina. I've never had so many people willing to be photographed before. It was awesome."

Regina hugged her tight. "Thank you for doing it. Just wait until they put the orders in. You're going to make a lot of people very happy and you may just make yourself rich in the process."

Emma shook her head. "I hope they turn out ok. Just out of interest, what price did you tell them?"

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I didn't. I said you would be giving a 50% discount to anyone who had their picture taken today."

Emma looked a little confused. "I have no idea what 100% is."

"Let's just say, the last ones I had done were $400." Regina grabbed her stuff and left Emma to mull it over.

"Pfft! Yeah right! You're trying to tell me people would pay $200 for a couple of photos!" She laughed in disbelief.

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Not a couple, no. Just one good shot."

Emma's jaw dropped. Regina smiled. That was the reaction she'd been waiting for.

"But I think you could easily get 3 with the 50% discount."

Emma's mouth hit the floor. "I think you have been spending too much time rubbing shoulders with the elite."

"And I think you said something about a repeat."

Emma came back to earth with a thud. "Oh man! I forgot to tell you. Mary M arranged this thing at my place with some chick from her school. She thinks she would be a good candidate for a new roomie."

"And you don't?"

"Not what I said. It's just, well, I was thinking about finding a new place. Somewhere fresh."

Regina nodded. "I see. In this State or..?"

Emma back paddled. "Oh yeah. I don't wanna go far or anything like that. I'm pretty happy here, its just, It always had been mine and M&M's place. I would feel good staying there without her and I'm not sure I wanna share again. Especially with someone I don't know."

Regina smiled. She was relieved that Emma wasn't running far.

"Oh, I kinda already told M you were coming if I had to." She gave her an apologetic look.

Regina was surprised. "Me? Why would you tell her that?"

Emma blushed. She'd just assumed that had plans later but nothing had been confirmed. "Sorry, I thought we were going to do something together."

Regina pulled the blonde into an embrace and smooched her cheek. "Are you asking me to come with you to let this woman down and put on a bit of a show? Do you need the evil queen to rescue the little princess from her ivory tower?"

Emma giggled. "Yeah! That's actually not a bad idea! What do you say? Shall we give them a performance?"

Regina took an exaggerated bow. "Ex Broadway star at your service!"


	52. Chapter 53

As they left the dance school, Emma decided that should get some more alcohol. "How do you feel about cocktails?"

"I thought you said never to give Mary M cocktails?" Regina laughed.

"Exactly!" She winked at Regina.

They drove to a local store and Emma picked out as many ingredients as she could remember from her bartending days. Regina picked up a tub of ice-cream and some chocolate syrup. They paid for their stuff and headed back to the car. Regina opened the syrup and squeezed some onto her finger.

Emma caught her and licked her lips. "Hmm, that looks delicious!"

Regina giggled. "Want some?"

Emma nodded and Regina got a mischievous glint in her eye. She squeezed another little bit on her finger and held it up for the woman to suck off as she drove. Just as Emma was about to get a taste, Regina pulled her hand away and sucked the syrup off giggling.

"Hey! No fair!" Emma yelled.

"Sorry. You weren't fast enough. Here try again."

She repeated the action and left Emma frustrated at not being able to get a taste. She tried to grab the bottle of syrup and as she did, she squeezed it a bit harder than she meant to, covering Regina's arms in goop. She stuck her finger in the goop and grinned.

"Aah even better than I thought!"

"Look at the mess you made Miss Swan!"

"Shouldn't have teased me. Want me to clean you up?"

Regina smirked. "You concentrate on driving this death trap. I'll clean myself up. Maybe later I'll let you have a taste." She knew she was just as responsible for the mess and the flirtation she had started. Emma brought out the child in her.

"Do you have some wet wipes or tissues?"

"In the glove box."

Regina rummaged through the glove box and found what she was looking for. She wiped herself down and replaced the rest of the pack back where she'd found it. As she did so, a photo fell out onto the floor. She picked it up and turned it over. There in the image was a little blonde child clutching the hand of someone who was out of shot. She had a big smile on her face and the largest green eyes that were unmistakably Emma's. Her heart melted at the sight.

"Is this you?" She asked the blonde with such adoration.

Emma looked down at the photo and at first felt a bit uncomfortable, but then relaxed when she saw Regina's expression. She smiled. "Yeah it's me. I was a cute kid right!"

"How old are you here?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't really know. I guess about 3. It was my file photo. When I had to take a more recent one, I asked if I could keep it. It's the only picture I have from my childhood."

Regina looked at the image again and back up at the blonde driving. So much made sense to her now. This woman had spent her life looking for a home, for a family and wondering about her own history. "Who's hand are you holding?"

Emma smiled and blushed. "I don't know. I like to imagine it's my mother, my birth mother and that at one point we were a happy family. But it's probably just one of the social workers from the home."

Regina didn't realise she spoke out loud. "The story behind the image."

Emma reached a hand out and squeezed her lover's thigh. "Now you know all my secrets. That photograph is what started my obsession. Whenever I'm feeling low or like my world is about to get out of control, I look at that picture and remember that I made it this far. It gives me hope, calms me down, in a sense."

Regina gently put the photo back in it's safe place and then turned her body around in the seat to face Emma. Emma was parking outside the apartment and she switched off the engine. The brunette tucked the woman's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek gently. "Thank you for sharing that with me Emma. You are the strongest person I've ever met and you deserve the best in this life."

Emma felt tears prick her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Regina but she couldn't stop them from falling. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her. Regina pulled her into a hug and stroked the back of her head. She continued. "And yes, you were a ridiculously cute child!"

Emma giggled and reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. "Come on. We should get in there. I did say we'd be back by 7."

Regina grabbed a few of the bags and got out the bug. Emma carried the rest and they walked up into the elevator both feeling as if this domesticity was something they could get used to. They kept stealing glances at each other.

"What?" Regina asked through a goofy smile.

"Nothing. What are you thinking?" Emma bumped her hip against the brunette's.

"Nothing. What are _you_ thinking?"

Emma started to feel bashful and buried her head in the crook of Regina's neck. "This is nice, isn't it."

Regina rested her head on Emma's and caught a glimpse of their reflection in the elevator's mirrored walls. They just for together so well. "It is."

They got into the apartment both blushing and giddy. There was definately a hope in both of their hearts that this relationship could actually be going somewhere special. Emma was in love but she didn't understand what she was feeling just yet. Regina was the same but more willing to admit it to herself.

Mary M was fussing in the kitchen over the silverware. She couldn't find any matching forks and the majority of their cutlery was stolen from various restaurants. "Emma! You're late! Ingrid will be here any minute. Hi Regina, nice to see you again! Emma, where are all our forks? Oh Jesus, she's going to think we are uncultured if we give her restaurant cutlery. Where are the napkin rings? What the hell is all that for? Are you crazy? We can't have cocktails!"

Emma and Regina laughed at the woman's flapping. "Relax M! She's a chemistry teacher, not a queen! Besides, if we can't have cocktails then she ain't my type!"

Regina batted her arm playfully. "Should I be worried Miss Swan? What exactly is your type?"

Emma smirked. "Someone who'll get so wasted that she loses her own keys in her pocket."

Regina blushed. "You hid them!"

Mary M looked at the couple with curiousity. Things had certainly progressed much faster than she had predicted. She watched as Regina unpacked the shopping and Emma put it away. Then the blonde set up her mini bar and Regina took out a knife and a chopping board. Mary M didn't even know they had a chopping board!

"Why would I hide them? In case you forgot, I was just as eager to get inside as you were queenie."

Regina began chopping up fruit as Emma mixed Vodka, grenadine and Orange juice. She scraped some of the fruit into the glasses Emma had filled with ice and they worked in tandem as they continued their banter, oblivious to Mary M's attention.

Regina tried the concoction Emma was mixing as she held out a spoon for her to taste. "Mmm, maybe a dash of sours?" She commented and Emma nodded in approval.

"Good call!"

"You are just the cutest couple!" Mary M beamed.

Regina and Emma accepted the compliment a little awkwardly and looked down at the work top in embarrassment. They hadn't realised they had an audience. The intercom buzzed.

"Oh, that'll be Ingrid. I'll go down and meet her!" Mary ran off excitedly out of the apartment leaving the two women to their own devices.

"So how are we going to play this?" Emma asked.

Regina considered. "I think we need to meet her first but we could go two ways."

"I'm listening."

"Well I could either be a very jealous and bitchy girlfriend or seriously mushy and sickly sweet."

"Hmm.. like Basic Instinct?"

"I like the sound of that one. Plus you kinda already have practice with that role." Emma bit her lip wondering if she'd pushed too far.

Regina straightened her face. "I have no idea what you're implying." She laughed and rolled her eyes. "I was having a bad day."

"You were so jealous of M&M!"

"I just merely thought you could do better."

"Did you just say you think you're better than my friend?"

"That is not what I said! Don't put words in my mouth."

Emma kissed her. "I'm messing with you. I'm glad you reacted like that or I'd never have made a move."

Regina cocked an eyebrow. "Who made the move?"

"Oh shush!" They were soon enough lost in each other's arms and forgot about their plans. A throat clearing was heard and they both smiled lightly against the other's lips. Emma whispered. "Show time."


	53. Chapter 54

"Ingrid, this is Emma and Regina." Mary M looked like she had just won the lottery.

Emma extended a hand and smiled. "Hey, what's up Ing."

Mary M frowned at her for her complete lack of respect.

Regina gave the woman one of her trademark smirks. The kind that looked like she could smell shit.

Ingrid was wide eyed and hopeful as shook the blonde's hand. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you Emma. Mary Margaret has told me so much about you."

"I hope she didn't forget to mention she is taken." Regina snarled and then plastered on the sweetest smile she could muster. "I'm Regina Mills, Emma's lover."

Emma was trying so hard to keep a straight face for the sake of this actually working. Regina had skills! She really was as great an actress as she was a dancer.

Mary M was suddenly quite uncomfortable. "Cocktails! Yes, let's all have a drink and take some of the edge off. Ingrid, do you like Sex on the Beach?"

Ingrid smiled and accepted the drink Mary M all but forced into her hand.

"Who doesn't like sex on the beach?" Regina snarked. "What was it David was saying the other night about sand in his.."

"Ice?" Mary M interrupted loudly. "Do you want some more ice in that? Mine's a little warm." She shot Emma a stern look as if to say, _tell your woman to back off._

Emma had to laugh now. It was cruel but she couldn't help it. She wondered how much of this was Regina and how much was her acting. Either way, she loved it.

"So, Ingrid. I hear you're a chemistry teacher. What's that like?" Emma offered as a way appeasing her roomie.

"Oh it's wonderful! I just love science. I love how I get to mould the minds of young people and teach them how to play safely with different components. It's a very rewarding career." Ingrid beamed as she spoke softly.

"I always preferred biology myself." Regina shrugged off and put a protective hand on Emma's arm. "But playing safely I suppose has it's appeal."

Emma blushed. Regina was really going for it and she was starting to feel a bit guilty about their charade. This poor woman hadn't done anything wrong.

Ingrid seemed to ignore the comment and continued smiling at Emma. "And what is it you do Emma?"

"I'm actually between jobs at the moment. I used to be a bailbonds person but I erm, I have a project I'm working on." She smiled at Regina and they shared a moment of understanding.

"I see. Very mysterious! So do you live here too Regina?" Ingrid asked now turning her attention to the brunette.

Regina was caught a little off guard but composed herself quickly. "Oh no. I have my own place downtown. Emma just hasn't let me leave recently."

Ingrid was starting to ice up. She didn't particularly like Regina and all the brash comments. She seemed too protective of the woman and she wondered if this has been a good idea after all. Mary M hadn't mentioned that Emma was dating or, infact that she was a lesbian. Ingrid wasn't too sure how comfortable she was with that fact alone. "I see."

Mary M had downed another cocktail realising this night was not going to go as smoothly as planned. She had an idea as to why Regina was trying to sabotage the night but surely Emma hadn't agreed to anything so soon. Either way, she wasn't happy at being kept out of the loop or having her colleague subjected to such nonsense. "What do you all say we sit down and have a slice of pie?"

Regina smirked and Emma quickly put a finger to the brunette's lips.

"Don't!"

When she was sure Regina had taken the hint, she removed her finger and smirked.

Regina shrugged. "It was too easy anyway."

They sat down at the small dining table Mary M had set out quite poshly. She refilled her own glass with Emma's concoction and offered some more to Ingrid who was still nursing her first glass. The older blonde had no idea her colleague was such a big drinker. Tonight was an eye opener if nothing else. Mary M deliberately sat herself between Emma and Regina so they would behave themselves a little, or at least she hoped they would.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments as Mary M cut up the pie and plated it for everyone. "This looks delicious. Is it your own recipe?" Ingrid asked.

"Actually, no. One of my student's parents makes a pie each week. I'm never sure what we're going to get. It's like a sssurprise."  
Mary M slurred slightly.

"It could be rabbit. Ever had boiled bunny?" Regina sat back in her chair and draped her arms over the back of it.

Emma gulped and shivered slightly. She absolutely nailed it.

"It's not rabbit! Haha, ignore her Ingrid. It's probably just chicken and mushroom or something." Mary M took a bite and chewed fast. "Mmm, yes! It's definately shhhicken."

"So Emma, you must be quite sad about Mary Margaret leaving to get married. I believe she said you've been living together for quite some time." Ingrid tried to ease the tension.

"Yeah. I can't believe she put up with me for so long to be honest. What with the string of one night stands, dildos in the dishwasher and me nearly burning down the place. .. twice. It's gonna be hard to find someone to replace you M&M!" She clicked her tongue at the pixie haired, red faced woman.

Regina saw her chance and stood up with an angry face. " _String_ of one night stands? When exactly was this Emma? Am I just another notch on the bedpost to you? Does what we have mean nothing?"

Emma felt her temperature rise. She was sure they'd had this conversation but her stomach was lurching in panic. "Regina I thought..."

 _"Is that why you invited Ingrid_ here this evening to ply her with cocktails as you did me under the pretence of being roomies?"  
Regina was panting, her chest rising and falling with each syllable.

"Hey! Now that's not what..."

Emma didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as a cold jet hit her face. When she opened her eyes, she realised Regina had actually thrown her drink at her. Ingrid stood up and nervously backed away to the door.

"I'm going to go Mary Margaret. I'll see you at school and thanks for the pie. Sorry, I can't do this." She darted out of the apartment.

Mary M shouted. "Emma! What the hell is this? Why are you taking this ssssshit from her!"

Regina finally broke character and grabbed the napkins off the table, patting Emma down carefully. "I'm sorry princess, was the drink throwing too much?"

Emma looked directly into hazel eyes and her heart finally began beating again. She laughed. "Jesus Regina! You scared the shit out of me! I actually believed you there. I was honest to God about to bawl my eyes out."

Regina hugged her and the pair shared a giggle as Emma pulled her onto her lap.

"Either your acting is off the scale or you really are a secret bunny boiler!"

"I will take that as a compliment Miss Swan, and ahm, sorry about the ice."

"Whaaa the hell is going on!" Mary M screamed.

Emma felt her cheeks flush. "M, sorry, we were acting. It wasn't real."

"What the hell were you thinking? That Inggerr.. ger.. woman works with me! I can't show my face there again. Ssshe's, she's gonna tell everyone whaa. .waa.." Mary M burst into tears and Emma and Regina quickly swarmed her to comfort her in a group hug.

"Hey it's ok. It's ok. It'll be fine. You behaved wonderfully. A really great host." Emma comforted her.

Regina made an _oh crap_ face over the woman's shoulder at Emma to which the blonde rolled her eyes and shook her head. Between sobs Mary M stammered, "I was wasn't I? She'll see I was good, won't she?"

"Yeah she will. Now dry those tears."

Mary M pulled away and started laughing. "You threw your drink at her!"

Regina laughed at the hysterical woman. "Yes I did!"

"And you.. you said you left dildos in the dishwasher!"

The three of them laughed.

Mary M continued. "Why? Why the charade? Seriously, you should have just told me you were moving in Regina. I think it's wonderful and I wouldn't have invited Inggr.. her.. over."

Regina and Emma looked at eachother awkwardly blushing.

"That's not what's happening.." Regina started but she saw Emma's expression change so she amended for the benefit of the blonde. "..exactly. Maybe not right now at least."


	54. Chapter 55

Mary M passed out on the sofa and Emma threw a blanket over her. "I feel terrible Regina. Ingrid actually seemed like a pretty decent person. I just wanted to prove a point to Mary M that she needed to stop trying to decide everything for me, you know."

Regina groaned. "I'm sorry. I think I over shot what the situation called for. But what's done is done. We can sit here picking apart the details and cringing about it or we can talk about the other elephant in the room."

"I'm not an elephant."

Emma and Regina giggled and looked down at where Mary M was currently sprawled.

"Mary dear, I wasn't talking about you!" Regina extended a hand to help the woman up.

"Well good because I lost 6lbs. I wanna dance. Where's the music? Emma put the music on. I'm gonna call David and tell him how much I love him. Dance with me Regina."

Regina sighed and grabbed the drunk woman's phone away from her. She didn't want to be responsible for causing any more embarrassment or drama for this evening. She turned to Emma. "What exactly did you put in those drinks?"

"Told you. She's a nightmare on cocktails. Cannot handle her liquor. Come on M&M. You've got class bright and early. Let's get you to bed."

Regina watched as Emma skillfully manouvered her roomie to her bedroom and clicked the door shut behind her. She cleared away what was left of the dinner and tidied up the mess they'd made. She hadn't thought about asking Emma to live with her and wasn't sure the woman even wanted that. They hadn't even been dating a month yet. It was silly. She dried and put the plates back in the cupboards and poured herself a vodka with lime and soda.

Emma came back out of the room and looked at Regina guiltily. "You didn't need to clean up. It's my mess."

"Actually, it's our mess."

She poured out another drink for Emma and they went to the couch.

"What Mary M said. She didn't mean anything by it. She's just drunk is all. She means well but she doesn't think about the consequences." Emma twiddled the glass between her fingers.

"I think all of us are guilty of that Emma."

"True."

Regina wanted to change the subject. "So, do you think you'll have those proofs ready for Friday?"

Emma was relieved. "Oh yeah, for sure. I'll get started tomorrow. Thanks again for today."

"You don't need to thank me. I was worried I may have overstepped. I don't want to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with."

"You didn't. I mean, sure, I was a bit nervous but in a good way. I like that you take me out of my comfort zone." Emma smiled nervously. Regina took the blonde's hand and they sat there for a few moments just enjoying the silence. Emma yawned.

"It's getting late. I should go."

Emma cuddled up to Regina. "Stay with me."

"I don't think Mary will be too thrilled seeing me here in the morning."

"But I would." Emma spoke softly with a blush on her cheeks.

Regina turned to look in the blonde's eyes. She saw the vulnerability there and how hard the woman was struggling to articulate her needs. She smiled back feeling her heart melting. "Well then, if you would, how could I possibly let you down."

Emma smiled and planted a kiss on Regina's nose. "You couldn't. Ever."

...

Regina's alarm sounded bright and early shocking Emma, and quite possibly the whole building, awake. "You seriously have to get a better alarm tone. One that doesn't make me bite my tongue in panic."

Regina laughed. "You are so sensitive in the morning!"

"I like my eardrums without holes in them. That's not sensitive, just a basic human need."

"I have a basic human need right now."

Emma rolled over expectantly with a glint in her eye. "Oh yeah? Does it involve you, me and Fred?"

"Who the hell is Fred?" Regina laughed.

"God! You're such a slut! You've been banging him all weekend and you didn't even get his name!"

Regina looked confused for all of five seconds then the penny dropped. "Oh!" She laughed heartily. "You named it?"

"Damn right!"

Regina giggled again. "Why Fred?"

Emma made a duh face. "You know, Right Said Fred. The song, I'm too sexy."

Regina laughed so hard she almost fell out of the bed. "You're such a nerd! Oh God.. I haven't heard that for years!" After they'd got the giggles out, she continued. "Anyway, as fun as you and Fred are, that's not the basic need I'm talking about, no. I meant coffee, so get!" She gave the woman a gentle shove.

Emma moaned. "You know I think we've been dating long enough for you to feel comfortable enough to get your own coffee!"

Regina kicked her fully out of the bed now. "Two weeks is hardly long enough to constitute the end of chivalry!"

"Well it's the longest relationship I've ever had, excluding Fred, so I wouldn't know." Emma winked and walked out of the bedroom to retrieve the brunette's request. Regina sat against the pillows giggling to herself. Is that really all it had been? It felt like they'd known each other for much longer. Ok, Emma had been attending the classes for almost 2 months now but they'd only been dating a very short time. She was shocked out of her daydream by her phone ringing and vibrating on the bedside table.

She glanced at the number and recognized a New York area code. Her heart raced as she picked it up.

"Hello? Yes, this is she. Oh hello Mr. Hades. Yes, of course! That would be perfect. Yes... thank you! Thank you so much!"

She hung up the phone just as Emma returned with their coffee.

"Who was that?" Emma asked handing one of the cups to the brunette.

" _That_ was the director from the audition." Regina took a sip of the coffee, clutching the mug in both hands.

Emma waited. And waited.. " _And...?"_

Regina sipped the coffee again. "Wow! This is really good coffee Emma. Did you use the french press?"

"Regina! Tell me!"

Regina smiled. "He just offered me the standby part for Maria."

"Oh my God! That is amazing! How are you this calm? Regina?"

Regina put the mug down carefully on the bedside table and turned to the blonde. "Oh God! I'm not calm at all! I think I'm in shock! I've got to be at the theater for backstage blocking tomorrow lunchtime." She stood up feeling her stomach churn and ran to the bathroom to throw up.


	55. Chapter 56

**Thank you everyone still following, reading, favoriting and reviewing! I'm a bit short on time at the moment so haven't responded yet. Will read and respond with calm when I get 5 mins. All stolen moments are currently going on updates so bear with. Xx**

Emma ran after Regina to make sure she was ok and rubbed her back gently as she hurled over the toilet.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one with the mother of all hangovers." Emma turned and saw Mary M standing in the doorway.

"It's not... that's not... weren't you supposed to be at work like an hour ago?" Emma was going to explain but didn't really know how to.

"Sorry, Mary. Not much of a good morning." Regina apologised splashing cold water on her face and rinsed her mouth out.

"Don't worry Regina. I think I'll be joining you any second. Sorry I'll leave you to finish up in here. Emma please tell me there's coffee."

"Steaming hot." Mary M walked off clutching her head and Emma turned to Regina. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Sorry you had to see that. I'll be fine. Just let me freshen up and I'll be out in a minute." Regina felt quite embarrassed and really wanted to brush her teeth before talking anymore. Plus she needed a few minutes alone just to let the significance sink in.

Emma walked out to the kitchen and checked in with her roomie. "So work? Wanna talk about it?"

"It was a teacher's meeting and I wasn't in the mood. My head is pounding. Thankfully I've only got arts and crafts planned for the rest of the day." She took a large gulp of coffee and Emma handed her some asperin. "Thanks."

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"Emma it's fine. Well, it's not but I mean, I understand. I shouldn't have assumed anything or tried to force you into something. It won't happen again."

Emma hugged her friend. "It just wouldn't be the same living here without you. I think its time I struck out on my own. I'm gonna start looking at apartments next week, maybe something smaller."

Regina joined the women in the kitchen. "I'm going to need a ride to work Emma. Would you be able to drive me or should I call a cab?"

Emma grabbed her car keys and shoved a pair of sneakers on. "I'll take you. I need to get some more print paper too. See you later M."

"Bye kids." Mary M waved lazily and turned back to her coffee.

Once in the car, Regina was very quiet. Emma noticed. "You ok?"

"It's just hit me that I'm going to have to tell my boss I'm leaving. Today is literally my last day here. What am I going to say?"

Emma's stomach lurched now and she wondered if maybe Mary M had been right about her cocktails being too strong. She hadn't even considered what Regina getting the part would mean. The woman was moving to New York tomorrow. She fell silent unsure of what she was feeling or even if she could say anything to help given her current inner turmoil.

"Emma?"

She finally spoke and gave the woman a proud smile. "He's totally gonna understand. This is a once in a lifetime gig and he knows your talent is wasted teaching. Just, be honest with him and promise him some free tickets if he's ever in town."

Regina smiled gratefully. She could tell Emma was happy for her and it made her heart sing. She sensed that this may change things between them but she didn't want to, she couldn't think about that right now. She remembered Friday. "I'll talk to Mal about stepping in for my classes and she'll help you with the organising for the proofs. I'll check the scheduling and see if I can make it back on Friday. Mr. Hades hasn't even told me times or anything but the last time I was in something, there were free days and slots built in to the programming. I'm probably not even going to need to be there a lot of the time. I'll probably never even get to set foot on the stage."

Emma shook her head. "Don't worry about any of that. Just get this out of the way first. Call me later ok." She leant over and kissed the brunette goodbye.

Regina got out the car and ran around to the driver's side. "I will. I'm not disappearing on you, Miss Swan. Don't think you can get rid of me that easily!"

Emma giggled. Her stomach gurgled in response and eased some of the discomfort she'd been feeling. "Go drop the bomb woman! Catch you later."

Emma drove off feeling so many things. On the one hand, she was so utterly happy for Regina but on the other, things had been so good between them and she didn't want anything to change. She knew it would. It wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't see the woman in classes every day or be spending impromtu evenings together like that had done. Regina had said she wasn't going to disappear but Emma couldn't allow herself to believe that. She drove to the little photo shop she'd recently discovered and picked up the supplies she needed. Even if things did change, she was grateful Regina had given her this opportunity to give her dreams a shot. If nothing else came of their time together, at least she gave it a go.

...

"That's amazing news Regina! Congratulations!" Mr. Gold complimented. "I always knew you were destined for great things dearie!"

"Thank you Mr. Gold. Again, I'm so sorry for the short notice. I was thinking perhaps Mal could take over the majority of the classes if you think it's a good idea of course."

"Don't you worry about that. I'm sure it will all work out as it's meant to. And just so you know, there will always be a place here for you at the academy should you ever wish to return."

"Thank you. That means so much to me." Regina smiled gratefully.

"Now off you go dearie! You have some packing to do!"

Regina left the academy and went straight home. Her hands were shaking as she tried to organise her things. She had no idea where to start or even how much she needed. When would she next be back here? Would she ever be back? There was so much to think about and so little time. She opted for a small suitcase and filled it with all her dance gear, a few daytime and evening outfits, her day to day products and her laptop. She sat in the middle of the living room on the floor and began to cry. It suddenly felt like a bigger change than she could handle. This had been her home, her nice, quiet home for 8 years. She would be back for sure. She'd be back for Emma.

...

Emma's phone vibrated in her back pocket as she mixed out the development chemicals for her proofs. She was on a timer and couldn't answer right now. She had to agitate the mix for 30 seconds at 1 minute intervals and she really didn't want to risk messing this up. Nothing to do with the fact that she didn't want to talk to Regina right now, or Murray, and those really were the only two people who could be calling her, unless Mary M had had a meltdown over fingerpaints at work. She carried on her precise work ignoring the buzzing until it stopped. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to Regina. She did, she just didn't trust herself to not say something stupid or that she'd regret.

The fact was, Emma realized she had fallen in love. She realized last night when they were cuddled up in each other's arms. She felt like an idiot for letting herself have feelings for someone but she couldn't hate that she was in love either. She had it bad and as much as it was hurting her now that Regina was going to New York until God knows when, she was also relieved that she had an excuse not to deal with these feelings. She hoped a bit of space would give her a reality check. It had been a whirlwind and she'd been swept up in all the excitement and newness but she had to be practical. She needed somewhere to live and a job. That had to be her priority right now otherwise love wouldn't stand a chance.

...

Regina sighed heavily when Emma didn't answer. She wanted so badly to see her before she went. She needed her to tell her everything was going to be fine and calm her down like only she knew how. She typed a message then deleted it. She slammed her phone down on the floor and kicked it out of reach. "Emma Swan you're an idiot!" She was talking to herself. "And I'm an idiot for falling in love with you."


	56. Chapter 57

**A/N: Sorry for the ridiculously long wait on updates. I've been crazy busy and needed to get back into the right frame of mind before posting. Thanks for the lovely reviews and messages. I will get back to you all soon. X**

Once the film had developed and she'd put it back in the development bag, Emma took a look at her phone. It was a missed call from Regina as she thought. She sent a message.

 **E: Hey, how did it go? Sorry I was developing the films. X**

She stuck all her photo stuff back in the bottom of her closet and decided she'd print the proofs tomorrow. At least the prep was done and out of the way.

 **R: It's fine. It went better than I expected. I'm at home packing.**

Emma felt her stomach churn again. Her palms were sweaty but she figured it was from wearing rubber gloves.

 **E: So when are you leaving?**

 **R: Tomorrow morning. I'd really love to see you before I leave. Xx**

She read the message and debated whether to go over now or wait a while. Her head was all over the place. Of course she wanted to see her but she didn't want to act like a dick or become an emotional wreck. She wanted to focus on the positives for Regina.

Emma took a long soak in the bath after she'd rinsed it. She'd been very careful with the chemicals this time and not spilled anything. The hot water soothed her aching muscles and calmed her mind. She reached over the side of the tub and grabbed her phone.

 **E: I can be over in about an hour. X**

 **R: Perfect! See you in a little while. X**

...

Emma knocked on the door of Regina's apartment feeling her heart racing. The brunette opened the door almost immediately and smiled in relief. Emma could tell she'd been crying by the fact her eyes were red and puffy.

"You ok?" She asked giving the woman a well needed hug.

"Yes, I think so. I'll be fine. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." Regina hugged Emma tighter against her body and let out a sigh. Emma noticed the solitary suitcase in the middle of the room.

"Is that all you're taking?"

Regina nodded solemnly. "I'm just taking essentials. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I have stuff at my other place."

Emma scrunched up her face. "Other place?"

Regina blushed. "Oh. I thought I told you already. I have an apartment in New York. It's been sat empty for a while. My parents sometimes use it but it's technically mine. I should message my Dad actually and let him know I'll be using it." She whipped out her phone and began typing a text.

Emma hadn't considered Regina's living arrangements. She was quite relieved knowing she wouldn't be couch surfing but she felt a pang of insecurity knowing that the woman was more than set up and had a ready made life just waiting for her to return.

Regina looked at the blonde who was currently silent in a daze. "You know you're more than welcome to come and visit me anytime you like. I'll give you the address." She felt bad leaving when Emma was obviously going through some big changes in her life. She scribbled down the address on a notepad, tore off the paper and handed it to her lover with a shy smile. "I did say I'd like to show you my old place some time."

Emma smiled and took the paper gratefully. "Now that makes so much more sense!"

They stood there awkwardly for a few moments unsure of what should or shouldn't be said. Regina walked around to the refrigerator and pulled out the wine. Emma laughed lightly. "Do you own a vineyard that I don't know about too?"

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "I appreciate wine is all."

They sipped from their glasses and Emma broke the silence. She wanted to keep things as light as possible but her thoughts wouldn't let her be too indifferent. "So, who's gonna be teaching Jazz and Heels? Does this mean I get out of our contemporary agreement?"

Regina bit her lip. "Mal will take over most classes but I'm not sure who will teach heels." She grinned. "I suppose it's only fair I let you off the hook. It's not like I'll even get to see rolling around anyway. I'm sure Mal would be more than happy to see you with your legs in the air though." Her face fell as she said it. Mal had always been very straighforward in going after what she wanted, or who she wanted more specifically. The thought alone made her very uncomfortable. Emma noticed and grinned.

"I thought she pinged my gaydar. She is pretty hot, actually."

Regina shot her a look.

"I mean, she's no Ms. Mills but I'd totally tap that." Emma had no idea why she was continuing to verbally vomit. She could clearly see Regina was not enjoying her joke.

"Well Miss Swan, I'll be sure to tell her that if that's what you want." Regina bristled up and her defenses shot into gear. She wasn't sure if either of them were joking now or being serious and the air suddenly become thick and uncomfortable. She took another sip of wine and looked at the clock. It was still early.

Emma regretted her words but her own insecurity was playing tricks on her mind. Is that what Regina had called her over for, to break things off? The words left her mouth before she could stop them. "Look, I don't need you to let me down gently by trying to palm me off on someone else. If you want to end this then just.."

"Emma.." Regina placed a hand on the blonde's and Emma noticed the tears welling up again in her eyes. "..that's not what I want at all. That's... do you want this to end?"

Emma observed the thinly masked panic in the woman now. She could see how uncomfortable Regina was and realised she was as frightened of their bubble bursting as she herself was. She gulped and spoke almost inaudibly. "No."

Regina let out a long breath and clutched tightly around Emma's hand. "Good." She paused and took another breath and wetted her lips. "I want to ask you a favor."

Emma looked at Regina questioningly. "Sure. Ask away."

Regina got up nervously and walked over to the wall. She grabbed a set of keys off a hook and fiddled with them in her hand. "I know we haven't known each other that long but, I trust you."

Emma's heart was banging against her ribs. She had no idea what Regina was going to say next and what the keys were for.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be away and, well.." Regina nervously handed the keys to Emma. "..would you water my plants?" That isn't exactly what she'd meant to say and she blushed crimson.

Emma looked around the apartment and noticed for the first time a solitary tree in a planter by the window. She sighed and laughed. "I think I can do that!"

Regina grinned too. "Oh and then there's my mail. It would need collecting daily."

Emma nodded. "Not a problem. I can come over early every day."

Regina broke eye contact and looked at her feet smiling to herself nervously. "You could, or, I mean.. if you wanted, you could just... stay over."

Emma watched Regina. She had not been expecting that at all. She was shocked into silence.

Regina looked up finally to gauge the blonde's reaction. Her eyes flitted nervously and she hoped she hadn't offended the woman. "I just thought... you know, you'd be helping me and, you.. need somewhere to stay and well, it makes no sense at all keeping this place empty."

Emma bit her lip and felt tears prick at her own eyes. She couldn't believe Regina was offering her a place to stay. "Regina, that's so generous of you. I don't think I can afford the rent on a place like this though."

Regina shook her head wildly. "Oh, no, that's not what I meant. I mean, I don't pay rent. It's mine. I wouldn't want any money from you."

Emma's eyes widened. "I can't accept that Regina. I mean, I would want to pay my way. And what about if or when you come back?"

Regina scrunched up her face. "Well when I come back, I wouldn't mind sharing. If you felt uncomfortable sharing my bed, there is a guest room and you're welcome here as long as want or need. I wouldn't kick you out on the street."

Emma smiled and hugged the woman tight placing a kiss on her forehead. "You are so sweet. I can't even get over how sweet you are."

Regina pulled Emma against her body and stroked her back. "So is that a yes?"

"Let me pay the bills here and it's a maybe."

"Fine. Be my guest if you really must. It isnt necessary though. I want you here."

"You want me... here? Now?"

"You know what I meant but now you mention it.."


	57. Chapter 58

Regina woke up bright and early and felt Emma's body next to hers. She reached over and caressed her cheek, tracing an outline of her face as if trying to memorize it. Emma stirred and nuzzled into the touch. "Good morning." She croaked and stretched her body.

Regina pushed the woman's hair away from her face. "Good morning." She just couldn't stop staring at Emma.

"What's that look for?" Emma asked shyly.

"I'm going to miss waking up next to you."

Emma pulled Regina's body against her own and stared back into the woman's eyes. "I'm going to miss you too." She placed a gentle kiss on soft lips wanting to say so much more but afraid of what it might mean.

"I have to go in 20 minutes but you are more than welcome to stay here. I didn't mean to wake you." Regina spoke softly not wanting to ruin the moment. She was so hopelessly in love with the blonde and as excited as she was at getting started in her new role, she could have quite easily stayed in bed with Emma for the rest of eternity.

"It's ok. I'm actually going to finish those proofs today so I'm gonna head back. You go get ready and I'll make some coffee to save you time." She gave the woman one final kiss and got out of the bed to go to the kitchen.

Regina dressed quickly and joined Emma in the kitchen. "The recycling comes every Thursday morning."

Emma smiled at her. "I've still got almost a month left at my place. I'll come over every day though, don't worry. Think you'll be back over the weekend?"

Regina shrugged. "Maybe. I hope so. Even if it's just for the day. I'll call you though. If I can't get away, maybe you can come up, keep me company back stage."

Emma nodded happily. Her heart was hopeful. She hadn't allowed herself the luxury of hope for many years but Regina was giving her such reassurance that she wanted her to be a part of her life that she couldn't help but believe it to be true. "That would be cool."

Regina gathered her things and Emma helped by lugging the suitcase to the elevator. "You know I can do that, Emma."

"I know but I want to help."

Once said suitcase was in the trunk, the pair stood awkwardly on the sidewalk facing each other. Regina licked her lips. "Emma, thank you for being so supportive."

Emma shook her head. "Regina, you are amazing. You deserve this and I'm so happy for you that you're gonna get to live your dream. Thank you for trusting me to take care of things here for you. It means a lot. More than I can express."

Regina stepped closer. "Emma, I don't just trust you with my ho..." She was interrupted by her phone ringing. She quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. It caught her off guard and she lost the confidence to say what she was going to say. "Hello. Yes, this is she. Yes of course. Actually I have just had some new full body shots done. I'll drop them in with you when I arrive. Ok. See you later."

Emma waited for Regina to hang up. She wanted to know what Regina had been about to say but she was afraid to hear it.

"It was Mr. Hades. He wants me to bring my recent shots to update the cast list."

"Awesome. You better get going. You don't want to hit traffic."

Regina nodded and gave the blonde a long, lingering kiss. "I'll call you tonight ok. Good luck with the proofs."

Emma opened the Benz door for Regina and she got in. "Good luck with the gig. Break a leg! Or don't!"

Regina gave the blonde a loving look and started the engine. "I'll see you soon Miss Swan. Don't go disappearing on me."

Emma breathed hard and smiled. Just as Regina was about to drive off she spoke. "Couldn't if I wanted to."

...

Regina arrived at the theater and nervously handed over her head and full body shots to the director. "These are amazing shots. Who is the photographer?" Mr. Hades asked analyzing the prints.

Regina smiled proudly. "Emma Swan. She has a real talent."

"Indeed. I haven't heard of her. Is she new?"

"Yes. I believe I was her first client."

Mr. Hades nodded with an impressed expression. "You'll have to give me her contact. I'd like to set up a session here for the rest of the cast. We need to update our shots for the programs and website."

Regina smiled broadly. "Of course. I'll send it to you right away." She whipped out her phone and sent the contact to Mr. Hades.

"Excellent. Now then. Let's get you settled in and introduced to the rest of the cast."

Regina smiled politely and made mental notes of names and faces as best she could as Hades showed her around. It was as though she was in a dream. "You'll need to pick up the choreography as you go and pay attention to stage positioning. We have very quick scene changes and if you're in the wrong spot, you could get hit by a giant metal frame." Regina nodded along with the instructions. "There's a matinee showing in 30 minutes so sit tight just off stage and observe our Maria in action. Here's your script for study. Learn it like your life depends on it and make any necessary notes during the performance. After the show, I'll come get you so you can have some one on one time with our choreographer."

After getting her up to speed, Hades left Regina to her own devices. She wandered through the backstage bustle with a buzz in her stomach. It was mayhem and she'd forgotten how much she'd missed it. The make up artists and costumers were rushing around trying to get everyone ready for the afternoon show. Actors were going over their lines and mentally preparing themselves in any available space with their own unique rituals. She found a small space in the shadows and began flicking through her script. She already knew it word for word and smiled to herself. 'Thank God for Netflix.'

...

Emma watched as the images appeared on the proof paper in front of her with a satisfied smile on her face. She was so happy with the shots and she hoped that the dancers would be too. Just as she was taking out her 18th print, daylight began streaming through the bathroom door.

"Oh sorry Emma, I didn't know you were in here." Mary M had barged in.

"Close the door! You're going to..." Emma tried to force the door shut but it was too late. She looked at the proofs she'd printed and saw they were black. "...ruin my pictures." She huffed and pulled the unfixed photos out of the water and shoved them in the trash.

"I'm so sorry Emma. I had no idea you were home. Can you re do them?" Mary M apologized again as Emma stepped out of the bathroom.

"It's fine. Yeah I can re do them. It's my own fault. I need to get a better place than the bathroom to do this. Oh, it's free by the way." She smiled lightly at Mary M and then a look of realization crossed her face. She took out her phone and sent a quick message to Regina.

 **E: Sorry to interrupt. Not sure if you'll be able to reply anyway but no worries if not. It can wait. I just wanted to ask if I could use your place to set up my dark room temporarily please? There was an accident involving M &M.. :-/ xx**

Emma's phone pinged almost instantly.

 **R: Why am I not surprised Mary caused an accident? ;-)**

Emma laughed. She knew Regina would find that part amusing. Her phone pinged again.

 **R: You don't need to ask my permission. I gave you the key for a reason! Use the guest room if you want. No need to take stuff down. I have a feeling you'll be working a lot more than you realise.. xx**

Emma smiled again.

 **E: Thank you. So how's it going there? X**

 **R: It's marvellous! I'm just sitting backstage watching a Broadway show and getting paid for the privilege! X**

 **E: Sounds like my kind of job. X**

 **R: I wish you were here. Xx**

 **E: Hmm me too. But some of us have actual work to do. ;-P**

 **R: Thanks to whom?**

Emma laughed.

 **E: Okay. Thanks to you Queenie! Xx**

 **R: Better Princess. Have to go. Talk to you later. Xxx**

 **E: ok. Have fun. Xx**

Mary M walked out of the bathroom with a pained expression in her face. "Sorry."

"It's fine M."

"I mean, sorry I was desperate. I wouldn't go back in there for at least 15 minutes. All the travelling has made my stomach a little sensitive."

"Oh. Ooh, eww! TMI M! TMI!" Emma grimaced and stepped away from the bathroom door. "I'm gonna head over to Regina's. She said I can set up in the guest room anyway so you and your dodgy stomach are welcome to the bathroom."


	58. Chapter 59

She got to Regina's place and felt a little awkward being there without the brunette. It seemed so quiet and empty and she felt like she was doing something wrong. She started setting up her dark room in the guest room as Regina had suggested and then got to work on mixing her ingredients. The hours passed without her noticing and soon enough it was dark outside. Her stomach rumbled at the same time her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the message.

 **R: I forgot to tell you, there's salad and cold cuts in my refrigerator that need eating. If you are still there, please help yourself or it will need throwing out. X**

Emma beamed at her phone. How had the woman gotten to know her so well in such a short space of time. She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Sure enough, there was plenty of food all stored in Tupperware containers. She sent a text back.

 **E: Is your refrigerator always this organized? X**

She took out two of the containers and opened them. There was a portion of chicken in one and a mixed leaf salad in the other. She pulled out a fork from the drawer and perched on the stool at the kitchen island, tucking into the delicious leftovers. Her phone pinged again.

 **R: Yes and I hope it stays that way! Just leave me some wine for when I get back. X**

 **E: You have 5 bottles in there! I hate to say it Queenie but I don't drink anywhere near as much as you! Thanks for the food. It's really tasty. X**

 **R: Glad you're enjoying it. Are you sat at the island?**

Emma looked around suspiciously.

 **E: Do you have one of those secret nanny cams hidden somewhere?**

There was a long pause.

 **R: If I did, I wouldn't tell you. Might catch you doing something naughty. ;-)**

Emma grinned in between bites of her dinner and quickly whipped off her vest.

 **E: Ok, what did I just do?**

 **R: Knowing you Miss Swan, you're either sat naked with mayo around your mouth or going through my Netflix list..**

Emma's mouth dropped open and she wiped the tiny bit of mayo that was indeed at the corner of her lips. She looked around again trying to find a spot that could hide a camera.

 **E: Okay.. where is the camera? You're freaking me out.**

 **R: There is no camera Emma! Seriously, are you really naked in my apartment without me? Should I be concerned about you having guests over?**

Emma chuckled and decided to face time the woman. She figured if she was able to respond to texts, she was probably free to answer a call.

"No guests but yeah, I am kinda topless here. Just wanted to check if you were really watching me."

Regina giggled at the sight of the blonde sat in her kitchen in her bra. "You are an idiot! A sexy one no less, but still actually retarded! Did you really think I'd put a hidden camera in my own home?"

Emma grinned back at the image of Regina on her screen. "I don't know! You described me eerily perfectly at that moment. I had my doubts!"

"Hmm. Not accurately enough by the look of it. I said naked, not shirtless." Regina raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"What kind of person do you think I am, and why the hell would I be totally nude in your apartment?"

"You have been on a number of occasions if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, with you!"

"Well I'm here now.. What are you waiting for dear?"

Emma laughed and placed her phone down on the counter propped up against Regina's fruit bowl. "You seriously want me to strip for you on face time? Where are you anyway? At the theater?" She crossed her arms over her torso.

"I'm at my place. I just took a shower and yes! I am deadly serious." Regina purred and as incentive, she panned down to show Emma what she was wearing.

Emma gulped. Regina was wrapped in only her bath towel and some water droplets glistened against her skin. "Damn Regina! You know what.." She stood up slowly and unzipped her jeans, pulling them gently down her legs. "..It suddenly just got really hot in here."

Regina couldn't take her eyes off the screen. She had only been kidding, sort of, but she wasn't complaining at all. It thrilled her knowing Emma was in her place getting undressed for her and she wondered how far this would play out.

Emma had forgotten to take off her boots and Regina giggled evilly as the blonde tottered around her kitchen with her skinny jeans around her ankles. "I'm glad I'm not paying for this striptease. I'd be asking for my money back."

Emma glared at the image of the brunette on screen. "You fed me. You should know by now the quickest way to my heart is through food." She finally struggled out of the jeans and gave a little twirl in her underwear. "Better?"

Regina put her phone down on her bedside table propped against a lamp and rolled onto her side. She played seductively with the top of her towel with one hand propping her head up. "Your heart?"

Emma blushed. She hadn't meant to say that. She didn't know how to respond so she fell silent.

Regina could tell Emma was uncomfortable and she felt bad for calling her out. She untied the towel and held it loosely against her skin. "Better but I think you'd feel much more comfortable without that bra digging into your skin. I know I do."

Emma looked up and saw the raven haired beauty pulling the towel provocatively away from her skin and exposing her completely nude frame. She could tell she was nervous or excited because her chest was falling and rising rapidly with each movement. "Oh, wow. I don't think I'll ever get over how perfect you are. You take my breath away."

Regina sucked her bottom lip inside her mouth trying to hide her satisfied smirk.

Emma continued. "If you were here right now I would not be able to keep my hands off you."

Regina's voice cracked as she spoke. "And what would you be doing exactly?"

Emma looked around the apartment one more time and noticed the curtains were open. If they were going to do this, she didn't want any prying eyes on her. She picked up the phone and carried it Regina's room and found a place to prop it up. She closed the door while continuing to speak to Regina. "Well first off, I'd be carrying you in here."

Regina's breath hitched as she realised just how far Emma was willing to go and she suddenly doubted her own courage. That doubt soon disappeared when she observed the blonde walking back to the bed and removing her bra. She saw the blondes nipples stand to attention either from the shock of being exposed or desire and her own tiny buds prickled in response. "Do go on, Miss Swan."

Emma sat up against the pillows that smelled so strongly of Regina and inhaled. "Your pillows smell like you. Mmm it's good."

Regina could feel her body tingling and she ached to be in that bed with Emma right now. She thought she might actually explode if she didn't feel a touch soon. It was torture to be able to see her naked form and not rake her hands over her skin.

Emma continued. "Then I'd run my fingers down your neck all the way down to your boobs. I'd be kissing you and sucking your neck and playing with your tits." Emma was shamelessly playing with her own breasts as she described the action.

Regina moaned in approval and felt pulses radiate through her body at the sight of Emma in her queen size bed touching herself. Emma waited for Regina to mimic her actions and she was satisfied she was as into this as she was. Regina felt her heart thudding inside her chest as she summoned the courage to touch herself whilst Emma watched on screen. It felt dirty but it turned her on.

Emma moaned. "Mmm yeah, just like that." She'd done this before but never enjoyed it quite so much as she was right at this moment. "With my other hand, I'd trail it down your sides and squeeze your thighes." She demonstrated and Regina matched. "Then I'd touch you gently just to make sure you were wet. Lightly. Yeah like that. Slower. Mmm.."

The pair weren't even paying attention to the words being spoken any longer. They were too engrossed in the images on screen and their own touches. Emma watched intensely as the brunette played with her own clit. She watched and moaned as she the woman's face flushed with desire and her neck arched backwards. It was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Regina Mills getting herself off for her own pleasure. It wasn't long before either of them were panting and writhing around on the sheets.

Regina spoke. "I want you so much right now Emma. I want to feel you against my skin. I want to feel you come hard."

Emma bucked and came at Regina's request. "Oh God! Oh fuck! I want that too!"

Regina shuddered the way she did whenever Emma had seen her orgasm. "I'm gonna.. aahh!"

Emma felt another jolt shoot through her body as Regina came hard. The hardest she'd ever witnessed by her account and she made mental notes as best as her foggy brain could. Regina suddenly became self conscious and rolled onto her stomach, pulling at the towel she'd forgotten underneath her. "Oh, that's definately not the conversation I thought we'd be having this evening."

Emma smirked and wished she could push the woman's hair out of her eyes and cuddle up to her. "Neither did I. How are you feeling?"

"A little embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was hot. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

"Then own it! If anyone should be embarrassed, it's me. I'm the one rolling around and getting off in your bed without you in it!"

Regina shook her head and caught Emma's eyes. "That's the part I liked most.."

Emma smiled again.

"I miss you already."

"I miss you too."


	59. Chapter 60

**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! I love you guys!**

Emma must have fallen asleep after their face time escapades. She woke up a bit disoriented and for a moment forgot that Regina was not in bed with her but somewhere in New York. Her phone was buzzing. It was a number she didn't recognise but an NYC code. She picked it up wondering if Regina had somehow managed to get a new number in the last couple of hours.

"Yeahllow?"

"Hi. Is this Emma Swan's phone?" The male voice on the other end enquired.

"Uhm, yeah it's mine, I mean, it's her.. me."

She wasn't the brightest spark in the morning and she was still trying to figure out who could possibly be calling her.

"This is Ambrose Hades, Director of Westside Story here in New York."

A million thoughts raced through Emma's mind. Was Regina okay? Had something happened to her? How did this guy have her number?

"Hey, Mr. Hades, is this about Regina? Is she alright?"

"Yes, I got your number from Ms. Mills regarding your recent photoshoot. I would like to get a quote from you please and set up a session with our cast. There are 14 main actors, 36 in the chorus and I need a mixture of in action and posed shots for our promotional material. Could I get an e-mail address from you and I'll send you the request form?"

Emma was stunned. "Uhm, yeah, sure. It's swanthing at femail dot com."

"Swamp thing?"

"No, Swan.. S.W.A.N."

"Got it! That makes more sense. Is that your studio name for invoices?"

"Uhm, I guess."

"I've e-mailed you right now. If you can get back to me in the next 24 hours please. We need to get moving on this quickly, I'm thinking next week for the shoot of you're available. Can you be in New York next week?"

Emma pulled herself together. "Of course. Not a problem. I'll check over your proposal and have it back to you asap. Thanks Mr. Hades."

"Thank you Ms. Swan. I'm extremely impressed with your work and I hope we can work together soon. Goodbye for now."

"Goodbye."

Emma hung up the phone and stared at it for a few moments. What the hell just happened there? Regina had been there just over a day and she'd somehow managed to hook Emma up with a paid gig. It wasn't that she was surprised by the speed at which the woman got things done, It was the shock of knowing she'd spoken highly of her and her shots must have made a big impression on the director if he was calling so soon to arrange something. She dialled Regina's number but got her voicemail. She hung up and decided on sending a text.

 **E: Just had a surreal phone conversation with a Mr. Ambrose Hades... something about a proposal for a photoshoot next week in NY. You are seriously amazing! Thank you. Xxx**

Emma placed her phone back on the bedside table and realised she was still naked and at Regina's place. It hadn't occured to her to go home last night and she didn't feel like doing so now. She wanted to read the e-mail but decided coffee was needed before anything else. She grabbed Regina's silk robe which was hanging behind the door and tied it lightly around herself relishing in the light scent of the brunette as she plodded barefoot into the kitchen. She waited for the pot to brew and tapped her fingers lightly on the worktop smiling to herself. It seemed as though her life was starting to turn around. She'd never felt happier or more focused in her entire life. She poured out a steaming mug of coffee for herself and grabbed some milk out of the refrigerator. Sipping her brew, she went back to the bedroom and retrieved her phone. She could do this. She actually had a shot of making this her career. The phone buzzed as if sending her presence.

 **R: You are amazing! All I did was hand over the shots and he practically begged me for your number. No thanks needed. Xxx**

 **E: I'm wearing your robe. Sorry, i fell asleep here last night. Just woke up. X**

 **R: Mmmm! I cannot have that image in my mind right now.. I have to study this choreography... can we face time again later? Xx**

 **E: Whenever you want my queen. Have fun. Xxx**

Emma needed to go home and get started on this quote. Hades had given her 24 hours and she wanted to make it as professional as possible. A quick e-mail from her cel wasn't going to cut it. She finished her coffee and dressed, remembering at the last minute to water the plant. ' You had one job dude!'

...

Friday rolled around quicker than Emma had expected. The last few days had been a blurr of internet searches, paperwork and meetings. She'd not managed to go to a single dance class since Regina had left but her time had been well spent. Emma Swan was now officially the proud owner of a registered small business. After she'd read the proposal from Hades, the figures had just seemed unreal. She hadn't ever dreamed of seeing those kinds of numbers on a check and she immediately got to researching everything in fine detail. She'd always been good at finding people and things so tracking down information was simple enough. After that, everything just started falling into place. She got some contacts from the local photography shop she'd been frequenting and began calling accountants and lawyers to get herself set up. She decided very quickly that if she was going to do this, it was all or nothing and she was prepared to take that risk.

Today was the moment of truth for her. She was currently setting up a table in the reception of the dance academy with Mal hovering around her and cooing over the proofs. She'd printed out a price list and even had business cards and receipts made up with her company logotype and contact details. Now she was just waiting for the other women from the dance class to come and select their shots.

"Emma, I'm going to put my order in now. I'd like this one, this and this. Can I do a bank transfer though?" Mal was pointing at the proofs and Emma noted them down happily.

"Sure, I'll have a card machine though when I drop them off if you prefer to wait."

"No it's fine. Just pass me the details and I'll wire it now. These are truly amazing and so cheap! Regina really did good snagging you!" Mal purred and gave Emma a sultry wink.

"I did, didn't I!" A husky voice interrupted behind them.

Emma's heart raced and for a moment she thought she might actually die of a heart attack. She turned towards the sound of the brunette's voice and was met with the most radiant smile.

"You're back! You didn't say anything on the phone last night. I thought you were working." Emma pulled the woman awkwardly into a hug. She was suddenly so nervous and her hands were trembling.

"And miss this? You're kidding right?" Regina pulled Emma closer and kissed her gently. She whispered, "You're shaking."

Emma kissed her harder not caring how many people were watching. She'd been waiting five days to feel this woman close to her and now she was here, it was overwhelming. "I just, can't believe you came back for this. I'll be in New York on Wednesday. I wasn't expecting to see you. I'm so nervous."

Regina soothed her and held both hands in her own. "It's going to be great." She winked and quickly planted a kiss on Emma's cheek making the blonde chuckle. Regina broke contact with only one hand and continued clutching the other, drawing light circles with her thumb. She bent down over the table and inspected the proofs. "These are spectacular. How many have you ordered Mal?"

"Three for now. I need to wait for my next check to clear but I've got my eye on a few more." Mal hugged Regina. "How's our superstar getting on?"

Regina tilted her head thoughtfully. "I'd hardly call it glamorous. I'm mostly just sitting around backstage watching everyone else do their thing. But it's amazing. I miss my classes though. How are you getting on?"

Mal's eyes widened. "Honestly, I'm exhausted. I could do with a break. What with your groups plus mine, it's killing me. Gold said he'd hire someone else but I think he's procrastinating just in case you come back."

Regina gave her colleague an apologetic smile. "Sorry Mal. I didn't mean to leave you in the lurch."

Mal shook her head and waved her off. "Don't be! I'm grateful for the extra cash, I'm just not used to having to work so hard!"

A group of women walked over excitedly looking at the table with curiosity. When they saw the proofs they gasped and giggled. Regina squeezed Emma's hand. "Here we go!"

Emma started attending to all the dancers who had participated in the photoshoot a week before. Even the non professionals were amazed by the shots and couldn't get over how good they looked in Emma's proofs. They started placing orders and Emma was soon overrun. Regina jumped behind the table and helped write out receipts and note down orders. The cash was soon rolling in.

When Aurora arrived, she ordered 6 prints and requested the originals to be digitalized so she could have them reproduced. Emma was beyond excited and after she'd done some more calculations based on her sales from today, she decided she'd be investing in a top of the range digital camera.

Zeze came over. "Emma querida! You make me look like powerful, strong gazelle! Perfeito! Amei! Quero essas!"

Emma laughed with the Brazilian guy. "Zeze, you are awesome dude!" She handed him his receipt and he gave her cash for the order. As the crowd dispersed and went to their respective classes, Emma breathed out heavily and Regina rubbed her shoulders.

"How are you feeling now?"

Emma turned around and faced Regina. "Like I just won the lottery... twice."

Regina giggled heartily and Emma thought she would never get tired of hearing that throaty sound. "You always had the winning ticket, you just needed a push to cash it in."

They kissed again and Regina broke away, helping Emma clear the table and store the orders. She picked up the order book and whistled. "That's not a bad figure for a couple of days work."

Emma grinned. "Regina... thank you. Seriously. You did this for me and it means so much. You have totally transformed my life. I'm so grateful for your help, and so happy that you're here."

Regina blushed. She didn't feel that she deserved the praise. "No Emma, you did this! Look at what you've done in a couple of days. It's amazing! You put yourself out there and things are only going to get better. Hades will be dropping your name all over town next week. You'll probably need to get an assistant."

Emma shook her head. "Baby steps, queenie! I need to get a new camera before anything else." They walked out to Emma's bug and she noticed the Benz parked up behind her car. "So when are you going back?"

"Very, very early tomorrow. I have rehearsals at 9."

Emma banged the trunk of her car closed and leant back against it. "So, wanna do something tonight?"

Regina smirked. "Well actually, I'm in the mood for something. Leave your car here, I want to take you somewhere."

Emma's eyebrows shot up. "Hmmm, I'm intrigued." Regina opened the passenger side door of the Benz for Emma and she got in gracefully. Regina drove with a huge grin on her face. Emma reached a hand over and placed it on the brunette's thigh. "Gonna tell me where we're going?"

Regina shook her head. "I've been having this craving all week and nothing seems to satisfy it."

Emma squeezed the woman's thigh a little harder. "Oh, I see. Can I help with that?" She moved her hand up a little higher.

Regina grabbed her hand and pushed it back down smiling. "You already are. It's not something I can do by myself, I just wouldn't feel comfortable, you know?"

Emma knew Regina was toying with her. She could tell by the way she was acting that she was in for a pleasant surprise but she had no idea what it was and she couldn't wait to find out. "You did it by yourself the other night."

Regina stopped the car and looked at Emma was a shocked expression, blushing profusely. " _That_ is not what I meant! Must you always make innuendos?"

"Oh, Gina baby, you are the queen of innuendo! I can't help where my mind goes when you speak and you know it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You make it too easy, dear." She nodded out the window. "We're here."

Emma laughed and kissed the brunette hard. "Oh man! Now see this.. this is why I love you!" She got out the car excitedly not realising what she had said and Regina caught her breath for a moment before getting out and joining the blonde on the sidewalk.

Emma took her hand and Regina fell silent as she was pulled towards the door of the establishment. She was mulling over the words in her mind and trying not to let them affect her too much. Emma had meant it in the way friends said it. Not romantically, that wasn't what she'd implied had she? Emma continued babbling oblivious to Regina's inner dialog. "You totally could do this by yourself by the way, but I'm glad you didn't!"

Regina broke out of her haze. "There's no way in hell I'd come here alone. At least if anyone sees me, I can blame you for dragging me to the depths of societal suicide!"

Emma draped an arm around Regina's shoulder and pulled her into a side hug, kissing her forehead. "You can spin it any way you like queenie, I know you want it as bad as I do! Who knew the Broadway babe liked it so dirty?"

Regina gave the blonde a playful shove inside the building smirking. "Can it Princess and get me my burger!"


	60. Chapter 61

Emma dropped the prints off at the dance school on Tuesday afternoon with the receptionist and then headed off to New York. She had packed up only her camera equipment and a couple of changes of clothes. Regina had instructed her to bring an evening outfit for a night at the theater and one or two smart outfits for the events she would likely be attending. Her stomach was full of butterflies. It all seemed surreal and glamorous and Mary M hadn't helped her settle her nerves. If anything, the woman had helped hype her up even further.

Emma drove with her music blaring and tried to concentrate on the lyrics instead of all the self doubt she had. It had been one thing shooting a small dance class, it was quite another shooting a whole theater company in production and rubbing shoulders with celebrities. Since word got out about her business, her page had received thousands of hits and people had been making enquiries and trying to book her for various things such as weddings and parties. She'd spoken to a consultant and he advised against taking on anything other than theatrical work for the moment as it was a niche market and extremely competitive. He'd said if she was already booking big name jobs then she should concentrate on that and he seemed impressed, maybe even a bit annoyed that she'd managed to get her amateur foot in the door.

She followed the GPS directions to the address Regina had given her. It was almost 11 pm by the time she arrived but she knew Regina had only just got home after a long day at the company. She didn't know what was making her more nervous, seeing Regina again or her shoot for tomorrow. She switched off the GPS and called Regina's number. "Hey, I'm downstairs. Where should I park?" Regina gave her instructions and Emma hung up. She drove around the block and spotted the parking lot the woman had told her about. She pulled into a space and began taking out her equipment and suitcase. A few moments later, Regina appeared in shorts and a Metallica t-shirt. Emma grinned when she saw her. "I've never seen you looking so casual! Still hot!"

Regina gave Emma a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed the equipment case leaving Emma to lug her suitcase. "I didn't bring many clothes with me thinking I had a closet full here. I'd forgotten how comfortable these oversize t-shirts were." They walked up the stairs at the front of the building and took the rickety old elevator up to the 7th floor. It already reminded Emma of her place with Mary M and she immediately felt more comfortable with her surroundings and present company.

Regina pushed open the door of the apartment and stood back allowing Emma to enter. It was almost identical in layout to her old place except the doors led off to the bathroom and bedroom on the right. It was slightly bigger than her old place but not by much. "Wow, I feel like I just came home."

Regina smiled. "I told you it was similar to your place."

"Yeah, It's like the twilight zone!"

Regina pushed open the second door and dragged Emma's case inside. "I've cleared out some closet space for you here and there's a spare room through there for your photography stuff. I've always used it as an office or as a place to practice my choreography so don't be shocked by the lack of furniture."

Emma went through to the spare room and set her stuff down on the one desk next to Regina's laptop. "It's cute."

"By cute, you mean small?" Regina mimicked Emma's words from when she first visited her old place. Emma grinned and pushed Regina up against the wall.

"Stealing my lines again?"

"That's what you get when you date an actress."

"Hmm, then I guess I'll have to think up some new lines. Ones you won't want to repeat!" She hungrily kissed the woman and pressed her body harder against her, eliciting moans of pleasure.

"Like what exactly?" Regina asked with a look of mischief.

"How about, take me to your bed chambers my queen."

Regina pushed Emma away and led her back to the bedroom. "Not exactly original and I certainly wouldn't be opposed to repeating that." She started frantically undressing the blonde as she continued to speak.

"True." Emma now noticed a photo behind Regina's head on the wall. She whistled. "Wow! You really weren't kidding about the corsets!"

Regina had been kissing a trail down Emma's neck and she stopped abruptly. She looked at the spot Emma's eyes were fixed and smiled whistfully. "I think I still have that outfit somewhere."

Emma's attention was now firmly on the woman in front of her.

"Would you like to see?"

Emma nodded and Regina bit her lip. "I thought you might that's why.." She began slowly lifting the oversize shirt off her head revealing the corset from the picture only on a much more womanly figure. "...I took the liberty of squeezing myself back into it."

Emma was speechless. "Fuck me Regina! Take as many liberties as you damn well please!"

...

The next day was a busy one. Regina and Emma arrived at the theater together and the brunette introduced her to Mr. Hades. He took her free hand and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

"The pleasure is mine Sir. Thanks for putting your confidence in me."

"Nonsense! I'm excited to see you in action today. Whatever you need, please don't hesitate to call on either myself or my assistant. Regina, darling, will you see to it that Ms. Swan gets whatever she wants today?"

Regina smiled and rubbed a hand down Emma's back subconsciously. "Of course Ambrose. She's in good hands."

He squinted thoughtfully and rubbed his chin noticing for the first time the intimacy between the pair. "Hmmm, I see." He was about to walk off but he paused. "Good job Regina. Good job."

Emma grinned. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. He's a bit eccentric. Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind!"

Emma nodded. "Well I don't care what's going through his mind. The guy is paying me a small fortune so he can think what he likes."

Regina led Emma through to the dressing rooms and introduced her to the cast. Everyone was very complimentary and helped ease her nerves. She showed Emma how to get out to the front of theatre through a side door and where to find refreshments then she left for some pre-show prep.

Emma set up her equipment and waited for the cast to begin. She'd be shooting during the afternoon matinee and then doing one on one shots with each of the cast members afterwards and in during the interval. She'd never been to a show before and she loved the smells and sights of the theater. She felt privileged for being given the opportunity to get so close to the cast and see all the things that went on behind the scenes. It was one thing Regina describing it to her but quite another actually being a part of it.

The seats began to fill up and there was a buzz of chatter around the auditorium. She had one camera set up on a tripod and another in her hands. She wanted to capture the production from as many angles as possible and be able to creep up behind the curtain if necessary at the drop of a hat. The curtain came up and the audience cheered. Her heart was in her throat. She willed her hands not to shake and began clicking away. After she'd gotten the first few shots off and stopped feeling so nervous, she allowed herself to focus on the production itself. She felt the reverberations of the orchestra resonating through her body and let it guide her shots. She focused on the story and what it was all about and tried to capture the emotions of each character. Before she knew it, the curtain was falling signalling the interval. Time had just flown by.

Emma picked up her equipment and scurried through the side door and down the maze towards the dressing room. She set up in the corner and Regina walked over with a glass of lemonade. "Thought you might be thirsty."

Emma took it gratefully and glugged it down. "Thanks. I really was." She stole a kiss from Regina and wiggled her eyebrows. "So this is what you do here? Take lemonade to thirsty looking people and run errands for the director?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Pretty much. Told you, it's not that glamorous. I just have to be ready to go on stage at a moment's notice. I haven't had to yet though."

Emma pulled her into a hug. "Oh but you will. The main cast get holidays right?"

"Yes. I think our Maria is going off to the Bahamas next week, infact. I'm nervous. Ambrose is going too hence the rush to get these shots done. His assistant will be running things while they're away so he won't even see me perform." Her face fell. She wanted so badly to impress him. She knew word would get back but she wanted him to see for himself at some point if she was to ever shine.

"You'll be fine. Can I get tickets for that?"

Regina grinned. "I'll need you back here to calm me down and keep me sane between scenes so no!" You can watch from off stage though.

"Fine! Wanna round up the guys so I can get a head start on these shots?"

Regina grinned and walked off towards a group of cast members and directed them to where Emma was standing. One by one, she shot each of them in their respective characters during the short interval. A light turned on above her head and someone shouted, '5 minute call.'

Regina rushed over. "You might want to get back front side for curtain up."

Emma breathed deeply and nodded. "Ok. See you in a little while." She grabbed up her stuff and went back to the auditorium. It was such a buzz and she was loving every minute of it. Back out front she continued with her vibe and started enjoying herself. She was so immersed in what she was doing that she forgot about the audience behind her and moved around freely without a second thought about who might be watching her. By the end of the show, she'd captured over a thousand shots but she knew the day wasn't done. She still had the rest of the cast members to shoot one on one.

It was almost 5pm by the time she wrapped and Regina had disappeared off getting ready for the evening performance. The cast only had a short break for eating and making personal calls. Emma suddenly realised how much more went on behind the curtain and the amount of energy performers were required to have. It was enlightening and she was exhausted. She couldn't imagine how the cast were still going.

Regina finally appeared and handed Emma her apartment key. "I'm going to be here until at least ten-thirty so if you want to head back. I know it can get pretty boring just sitting around here and I'd imagine you are exhausted."

Emma cocked her head to the side. "I'll stay with you. I'm just gonna drop my stuff back at your place and grab something to eat. Maybe a bagel. You want one?"

Regina took Emma's face in her hands and smoothed her thumbs over her cheeks. "A bagel would be nice. I'm so happy you're here."

"Regina! There you are! I was going to ask if you and Ms. Swan would like to join us for a post show drink this evening. I would have invited you sooner but it's a couple's only thing. My wife tends to get the wrong idea if I invite single ladies over." Hades addressed the women and Regina smiled broadly.

"That would be lovely Ambrose. Thank you for the invitation. Emma would that be alright with you?"

Emma couldn't refuse Regina anything even if she wanted to and she was happy to be accepted as Regina's partner by the director. She pulled Regina into a side hug now confident she wasn't going to cause any embarrassment for the woman at her place of work. "Sure. That would be great."

"Excellent, and might I add, you make a rather handsome couple. How long have you been together?"

Regina spoke. "Seven weeks."

Emma added. "And three days."

Regina grinned at Emma. "You remembered?"

"How could I forget?"


	61. Chapter 62

Emma took a cab back to Regina's apartment. Once there, she let herself in and started putting her things away in the spare room. She noticed a few more old photos of Regina on the walls with whom she presumed were her parents. She'd always been cute and Emma was certain if she'd met her years ago, she definately would have hit on her. She noticed a newspaper and saw it was dated a few weeks ago. She was about to throw it out when she saw a picture of her and Regina standing outside Cuban Bob's. She smiled. Emma had forgotten about the photographer's outside the club that night and she couldn't believe Regina hadn't shown her the article yet. They were standing facing towards each other and Emma had her arm around Regina's waist. They looked happy, as if they'd been together for a long time and they were caught mid laugh. She read the footnote.

 _Choreographer Regina Mills and Partner. Photographed by Ace._

She had a quick look online for the newspaper's telephone number and made a call.

...

"Thank you! I was about to chew my own hand off! And thanks for coming back." Regina took the bagel gratefully and unwrapped it taking a huge bite.

"Sorry I took so long. I had a little walk around to stretch my legs." Emma apologized and tucked into her own half eaten bagel.

"It's fine. I don't think we'll be here too much longer. Ambrose usually heads out straight after final curtain."

"I don't mind. I'm just happy to get to spend some time with you and see what it is you get up to behind the scenes." Emma stole a peck on the cheek.

Once they'd finished their bagels, Emma followed Regina around the theatre like a lost puppy. There wasn't really much to do now she didn't have her camera and she felt a bit like a groupie but she didn't mind seeing how happy Regina was. After what felt like an eternity, the director appeared with his wife and a few other people in tow and rounded them up for their post production drinks.

Regina and Emma both felt like stars being scooped up in a private car and shuffled out of the back stage door. Ambrose's gatherings were infamous in the industry and were seen as a who's who of rising talent. Regina took Emma's hand and pulled it into her lap as they were driven off to their destination. Emma had the dreamiest look on her face and it didn't go unnoticed by the couple sat opposite.

"I have to admit Regina, I was a little sceptical of you when you first arrived. When Ambrose stated he'd found me a stand by and she was a hot latina, I was a tad jealous." The woman spoke and possessively grabbed at Ambrose's knee.

Regina blushed slightly and wasn't sure how to react. She knew exactly why the woman had been insecure and why she was only now giving her the time of day.

The woman continued. "Why ever didn't you tell us you were a lesbian?"

Regina responded with a little more bite than she'd intended. "Well, Zelena, you and I haven't had much in the way of a conversation other than me shadowing you. My love life isn't really anyone else's concern."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Oh I didn't mean it offensively. I'm sure you are aware of why it was you were hired at such short notice." She gave Ambrose a stern glare and he looked down at his lap sheepishly.

Regina gave an apologetic smile and felt bad for Ambrose. "I had heard some rumors yes."

"Yes, well, the past is the past but you can't blame a woman for being a little cool. The point is Regina, I'd quite like for us to be friends. I don't have many. You and Emma are welcome to join us any time you like."

Regina smiled politely and was grateful that the car was stopping and she could get some air. "Thank you Zelena. I'd like that too."

They arrived at a private bar in a secluded area and both women were stunned when they went inside. There were so many celebrities there and not one paparazzi hanging around outside. The host led the group to a table and a bottle of Champagne was placed on ice in the center.

"A toast to yet another impeccable performance." Ambrose offered to which the group raised their glasses and cheered.

The evening went quite well and a number of celebrities were noticed looking curiously over to where they were sat. New faces were always scrutinized and when Regina got up to go to the bathroom, she was approached by no less than 3 high profile actors. Emma looked on feeling a mixture of pride and insecurity. Ambrose seemed to sense it and spoke.

"Another star is born." The group at the table giggled whistfully. Emma looked at Ambrose. "Don't worry Emma. You are a star in your own right. Infact, I've already recommended your services to a few friends of mine."

Emma smiled. "That's very generous of you. Thanks again for today. I hope you like the final shots."

"Oh I'm sure I will if your work with Regina is anything to go by. You have a gift Emma. I like gifted people and I like you."

Emma felt uncomfortable. He seemed very arrogant but she guessed he'd earned the right to be. Regina rejoined the table and all but sat on Emma's lap. She fiddled with her hair and whispered in her ear. "As much fun as this is, I really want to go home now Emma. I'm tired of sharing you."

Emma turned her head fully and kissed the brunette deeply. When she broke for air, she whispered back, "then what are we waiting for?"

Regina quickly turned to face the group and smiled. "Ambrose, Zelena, thank you so much for the invitation. We've had a lovely evening but we must be getting back now."

Ambrose grinned. "Thank you for coming and don't worry. Young love is a tempting mistress."

Zelena eyeballed him and the other people in the group fell silent. Emma and Regina were too busy contemplating his choice of words to notice the shift in the atmosphere. As they walked away grinning at each other, Regina just about heard Ambrose and Zelena bickering.

"What? Too soon?"

"Yes Ambrose you asshole! Too fucking soon!"

...

Regina turned the key in the door and shyly entered. Emma was feeling awkward to.

"So, today was a big day."

"Yeah. It was amazing though!" Emma smiled.

"It was, wasn't it!"

"I really loved every second."

"Me too." Regina was fidgeting with her hands so Emma took them in her own.

"Emma I.." "Regina.. I.." They spoke at the same time.

Emma smiled. "You first."

"I want you to stay here. With me, I mean." Regina looked like she would cry.

"I am staying here! Unless that wasn't clear when I turned up with a case full of clothes. I'm not going anywhere tonight unless you decide to kick me out!" Emma knew what she meant but needed to break the tension.

"I meant.."

Emma sighed. "I know what you meant. Sorry, I'm a dick sometimes."

Regina's face fell waiting for the rejection.

"The thing is Regina, I'm in love with you. Completely head over heels, which coincidentally is how I was when I first realised I was falling for you!"

Regina giggled remembering their first class together which seemed like years ago. "Funny, because that's when I started falling for you." She felt relief at finally being able to freely say what she felt.

Emma continued and laughed a little harder. "You told me you were gonna teach me how to fall properly and I knew you'd keep that promise, I was just so afraid of not being good enough for you. I love you so much Regina. The past few weeks without you I've been a mess."

Regina felt a tear run down her cheek. "Emma I love you and I have missed you so much too. You are more than good enough. You are spectacular. Move in with me here. Please."

Emma kissed her softly. She never thought she'd ever hear those words said to her. She never wanted to hear them before from anyone. Only Regina. For her queen, she'd do anything she asked. "Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Emma Swan, I love you!"

"And I love you. Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll move in with you."

...

The next morning, Regina's doorbell rang. She jumped out of bed and answered the intercom. "Yes?" Emma smiled to herself as she waited patiently in the bed for her lover, her love, to return.

 _"A delivery for Miss Regina Mills."_

"A delivery? Ok, sure come on up." Regina quickly dressed in the first thing she found. It was Emma's vest and her tights. She opened the door and signed for the rather large package. She took it into the bedroom with a confused look on her face. "I haven't ordered anything. What do you suppose.." She tore through the packaging and gasped when she saw the contents.

Emma kissed her shoulder and wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist then rested her chin where she had just kissed.

Regina tilted her head slightly. "Did you do this? How did you..?"

Emma spoke. "Yeah. I saw the picture in the paper yesterday. I can't believe you didn't show me that, by the way I'm very annoyed you'd keep that from me!"

"I was going to show you when..."

Emma interrupted and placed a hand over a giggling Regina's mouth. "Shush you! As I was saying, I saw the picture and it occured to me that through all this photography, there wasn't a single picture of you and me together. I contacted the paper and asked the guy to send me a copy by e-mail and I had it printed and enlarged yesterday just before I came back to meet you at the theater. That's why I took so long. I wanted to get it framed but the store was closing so I asked them to deliver it today. I guess it's my house warming gift to you."

"Emma, that's so sweet! I can't believe you did all that in such a short time!"

"Just call me Supergirl!" She winked.

"I love you!"

"I love you more."

 **A/N: There will be one final update on this fic. :-( I'm sad to finish but I'm also extremely happy because it means I get to start a new one! Thank you so much to everyone who had been following, reviewing and messaging. You have truly inspired me to improve my writing and I'm so overwhelmed by the love for this little story. Will update the final chapter hopefully tomorrow! Xxxxx**


	62. Chapter 63

**One year Later.**

"I can't believe you aren't shooting this." Regina whispered to Emma as they sat side by side on the wooden pews.

Emma rolled her eyes, a skill she had learnt from living in such close proximity to the brunette. "I don't think a tripod would work with this dress."

Regina stifled a giggle but not soon enough. A few of the guests shot her a glare of disapproval. She whispered back. "The tripod would have been an improvement."

Emma giggled and elbowed Regina in the ribs causing her to wince. "Just remember it's what's inside it that counts."

"I shall be ripping that thing off you as soon as we get back to the hotel."

"No objection to that!"

" _Does anyone have any objections to this couple being married?"_

The priest specifically looked at Emma. He must have overheard what she said and she blushed as Mary Margaret looked at her bridesmaid with confusion. She quickly shook her head and Regina pulled out all her acting skills to compose herself.

"You are going to get us kicked out of here. Imagine the headline. _Broadway Star and Gay Bridesmaid_ _Expulsed from Church."_

"They'd have a better headline." Regina snarked playfully.

"Not the point! Just be quiet! This is the best bit." Emma grabbed Regina's hand and squeezed as her eyes welled up with tears whilst David said his vows.

Regina was stunned. She'd never pinned Emma for a wedding sobber. It was cute. Emma caught her staring.

"What?"

"You're such a romantic! It's cute!"

"No, I'm not. It's the flowers. I have like hayfever or something." Emma tried.

"Sure you do." Regina smirked and put her head on Emma's shoulder. "So do I."

Emma pulled her closer and they sat cuddling in the pew with tears rolling down their cheeks. It was a beautiful ceremony and the vows had been a bit too sweet but it was her best friend, she was allowed to get emotional.

After the church ceremony, the guests were ushered to the reception at a nearby hotel. Emma found their name cards and took a seat after pulling the chair out for Regina. The couple arrived and took their first dance. Everybody clapped and roared as Mary and David took to the floor.

"I can't believe you actually agreed to choreograph this!" Emma grinned.

Regina smiled lightly. "I owed her one. But that's it. Never. Again."

"They look really good. How long did it take to teach Mary that turn?"

Regina's eyes looked heavenwards. "Lets just say about as long as it takes you to iron a shirt."

Emma wiggled her eyebrows. "Shit that long?"

Regina smiled proudly at the couple currently performing one of her moves. "They pulled it off. Their chemistry helped a lot. I actually enjoyed teaching again. It's been so long."

Emma pulled Regina onto the dance floor as other couples were now starting to dance. She had her arms lightly around the brunette's waist and they swayed gently to the music. "Would you want to go back to it again? I mean, after this movie wraps."

Regina put her head on Emma's shoulder. "Maybe. I don't know. I quite like our life as it is."

Emma nodded. "Me too."

A group of kids came over to the pair and timidly asked Regina for an autograph. She bent down and gave each of them a hug and made them giggle before they ran off again.

"Do you ever think about having kids?" Emma asked as they resumed dancing again.

"I think I'd like to adopt, if you wanted to."

Emma chewed her lip. "You'd want to co-parent with me? You're always saying I'm a child!"

Regina laughed. "You are but that's what I love about you! I think you'd be a great mother."

Emma blushed. "Well I'm pretty traditional. We'd have to get married before we have kids."

"I agree. Plus, when I'm an old and wrinkly has been, I'll need a rich photographer wife to keep me in Chanel."

"Ah see now the truth comes out! You've been grooming me all this time!" Emma feigned shock.

Their banter continued throughout the celebration until they finally headed up to their suite. Emma flicked the t.v. on. "Gina babe, you're on again."

Regina kicked off her heels and flopped down on the bed. "Oh God turn it off! I made a complete fool out of myself in that interview!"

Emma unzipped Regina's dress and helped her out of it. "What did you do?"

Regina buried her face in Emma's lap and almost suffocated on the mass of tulle. She lifted it up and bit the blonde's thigh. "Can i rip this off you now?"

"Don't change the subject! I won't be seduced by your dirty stalling tactics!"

Regina moved her mouth higher and pulled at the blonde's underwear with her teeth. "Really?"

Emma laughed as she saw the interview and she pulled the tulle out of the way so she could stroke Regina's head. "Aww babe, it's not that bad! I'm sure loads of people have called him Bob Gandalf! Hahaha, probably not during an interview though!"

Regina huffed. "Don't! It was bad enough at the time."

"Oh Gina, I always knew you were a geek. Now the rest of the world does too!"

Regina laughed a little folornly and finally managed to tug the dress off the blonde. Now sat naked on the bed, she took Regina's hand and laughed. "It's kinda funny that we're on the subject of Lord of The Rings..." She sneakily slipped a diamond ring onto Regina's finger and lightly kissed it as she moved the hand that she was covering it with.

Regina stared down at her hand and then back up into green eyes. Her heart was thudding.

"...see I've had this precious for a couple of weeks and I was just waiting for the perfect moment so, Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

Regina gasped. "Yes I will!" She kissed her frantically then laughed so hard she snorted. "But when we make the announcement, you were down on one knee!"

"Oh but I like the real story better. You going down on me."

 **A/N: ok I lied and posted tonight! That's all folks! Hope you had a good time on this journey with me. It's been fun! Love to y'all! Next fic is in the workings.. started yesterday so will post very soon! Xxxxx**


End file.
